BGxBM: Tension
by thechokesonyou
Summary: Barbara Gordon and Bruce Wayne had never realized the sexual tension that stretched between them, waiting to be snapped. When they finally have the opportunity to act on those emotions, what becomes of the Bat Family? Will Barbara leave Dick for Bruce, or will she use the situation to her advantage, to satiate her new found dark, deranged desires?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

"How the hell did he get away?" Batgirl screamed as she angrily stepped out of the Batmobile.

"Calm down," Batman growled. "Anger clouds your judgement. You're getting out of control."

"Out of control?" She spat. "Whatever, Bruce. This is personal now." Barbara pulled her cowl from her head, letting her red hair fall free down her shoulders. She dropped the cowl on the closest work bench. "The Joker has fucked with us for the last damn time. I know we don't kill, but he fucking deserves it. It's a never ending cycle! He causes chaos, we put him in Arkham, he escapes and the whole thing repeats!" She threw her hands up as she paced.

"Barbara…" Bruce warned.

"Oh, shut up, Bruce," She hissed. "Don't get all self-righteous on me now. You know the thought has crossed your mind before."

"I would never dream of killing someone," He said in a low voice.

"Everyone has, Bruce. Don't lie." She glared at him as she stripped her hands of her bright yellow gloves and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're just as sick as the rest of us," She added as an after thought. Something inside Bruce snapped and his self control faltered, ending up with him slamming Barbara against the wall, pinning her there with his body and holding her shoulders tightly to the metal. She looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked by his sudden aggression. He'd yelled at her before, many times, actually but he had never gotten physical. Her heart was pounding in her chest from the adrenaline.

He scowled down at her. "Don't you dare try telling me the thoughts that go on inside my head. You have no idea." She couldn't fathom a response, and instead just stared into his dark eyes. The black eye make-up was still slightly clinging on, but smudgy and added a dramatic effect that he didn't need. His hair was wild and his eyes were gleaming as he stared down at her with a tight jaw. He leaned forward in a flash, crushing his lips to hers and she gasped against his brutal kiss, her eyes wide open in surprise and found that his were open too. They were hooded and filled with lust and he was watching her reaction, sucking it all in and basking in it. What was he doing? This was Bruce! She felt dizzy with confusion. This was unreal. She pushed her hands against his chest and he stepped back, breathing hard.

"What the hell?" She demanded.

"Shut up, Barbara," He said, shaking his head. He grabbed her again by her hips and kissed her again, making her whimper in confusion. She couldn't deny that he knew what he was doing. His lips moved expertly with hers and when his tongue came out to stroke her bottom lip, she moaned loudly into his mouth, making him grunt in response. His hands slid down to roughly grab her ass and then further, down to her thighs to yank her legs up and over his hips. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he carried her across the room, never letting the kiss even slightly falter. He carried her easily from the Bat Cave and her heart rate spiked again.

"What about Alfred?" She whispered.

"He's not here. Shush," He told her, capturing her soft lips in his. She decided to relax into his grip, let him take her lips how he pleased. It did feel so good, and she couldn't deny the fact that this entire ordeal was terribly erotic. She had never lusted for him before but now… Now she realized that there had always been tension there, something unspoken that dangled between them and neither of them were able to grasp. Her hips bucked against his as he took her up the stairs and his breathing was harsh against her upper lip. When they finally reached his bedroom, he dropped her wantonly onto his large bed and she watched him with a heaving chest as he started to strip himself of his armor. How had she never realized how beautiful he was? In the dim lighting of the bedroom, the planes of his chest and the shadows casted by his body were simply magnificent. She wanted to touch him, slide her fingers across his skin, taste the hard peaks of his pecks on her tongue, squeeze the delicious muscles that made up his biceps… She wanted it all. He was silent as he passionately started to strip her of her armor, kissing her between breaths and touching all the skin that was revealed to him. When she finally lay naked before him, his eyes trailed over her body until they landed on her panties. They were black and utterly plain except for the bottoms. They were made of lace. He didn't know why that got to him so much. He shuddered and pulled her into him for another kiss, grabbing one of her breasts in one hand and winding the other in her fiery red hair.

"Ugh, Bruce," She moaned as he pinched and pulled her nipple. His heart sped up in response to her moaning his name and he began sucking on the skin of her neck, knowing happily that he'd be leaving a hickey. "I want you…" She breathed into his ear as her fingers slid into his dark hair. He breathed hard against her skin, hot and heavy.

"Vice versa," He grunted, rubbing his hips up against her crotch. She felt his large erection in his boxers and she shivered, imagining it inside of her. She'd only been with one guy before, her boyfriend, Dick — her body froze momentarily. _Dick… _Her stomach dropped, but it wasn't in a sick, anxious way… It seemed to fall straight to her groin and a rush of wetness soaked her panties in the knowledge that she was sleeping with their mentor, about to have his cock buried inside of her… She was angry at herself for not feeling guilty, but she couldn't. She was aroused even further. Bruce's fingers yanked Barbara's underwear to the side and he took his cock from his pants, making Barbara moan at the sight. His member was thick and long, seven inches or so, with a few prominent veins leading up the shaft to the blushing red tip. A milky white bead of precome dotted the top and he rubbed it slowly into the head with his thumb while he stared at Barbara's wet, pink pussy. "Even prettier than I imagined it," He hissed and she felt her clit throb again. Had he fantasized about her before? Had he pulled his cock as he sat in this very bed as he imagined fucking her, even while she was home, fucking her boyfriend, his partner? It was so disgustingly dirty that her hips bucked into the air and she whimpered, needing him inside of her.

As he readied his cock at her cunt, probing her smooth, damp hole, she grasped his biceps and whispered, "How long have you wanted to take me, Bruce?"

He met her eyes and flashed a charming smile. "Oh, Barbara," He purred back. "Longer than you know." He forced his hips forward and she moaned gutturally as he stretched her open for him. He slid deep inside, her slick canal making easy entrance for him. He wasted no time to begin thrusting in and out of her. She felt the walls of her pussy hugging him tightly, pulling him in. Every movement of his pelvis brushed up against her clitoris, making her cry out in pleasure. Her fingernails dug into the touch skin of his shoulders and he grunted, speeding up his movements in response. Her legs splayed out, letting him bury himself as deep as he could inside of her. "You're so…" He grunted again, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he slammed hard. "So tight," He breathed.

"Harder," She begged, her head rolling to the side as her back arched under him. "Please, oh… Oh, my god!" He licked his fingers as he watched her and lowered them between her legs, vigorously stroking her swollen clit. Her legs jerked violently and she screamed in his ear, scraping her nails down his back.

Bruce panted as he pounded into her, hitting her cervix on one thrust and then over correcting by sliding perfectly against her g-spot on her back wall. The mix of pain and pleasure was stupefying and she cried out, a high pitched wordless whimper that made Bruce's cock twitch inside of her, thickening even further. Bruce leaned down to grab her lips in his again, unable to move his lips, unable to take his focus from his cock thrusting in and out of her, but he let his lips brush against hers even then. Barbara whined into his mouth, moving her hips up into the air to allow him deeper access into her depths. His chest was sweaty as it pressed against hers, her breasts smashing into his chest, her hard nipples scraping against his skin causing a delicious sort of friction. Her nipples were terribly sensitive and it made her cunt squeeze together tightly around him. Barbara opened her eyes to see him and he pulled his lips away to stare back. "What are you think, Babs?" He whispered, slowing his thrusts to a torturous rhythm.

She hesitated. What was she thinking? She was thinking this was the best sex she'd ever had. She was thinking that she couldn't believe this was happening. She was thinking how full she felt being taken by his large cock. She was thinking that she loved that she was fucking Bruce and not Dick. Instead, she told him, "I'm thinking we should do this more often." Her lips pulled into a sly grin. Taking him by surprise, she roughly rolled them over so that he was on his back and she was on top, grinding on his member slowly and then switching to riding him, gaining speed. She flipped her sweaty red hair over her shoulder and tipped her head back as she rode him, bouncing on his thick rod. Bruce was intoxicated by her beauty and the delicious feeling of her wet tightness sliding up and down on him. Her breasts bounced with every movement and her hair was flipped over her. She looked unruly and natural, naked to him and it was beautiful.

"Take your panties off," He grunted. She grinned that devious smirk again and then rose off of him to slip them down her smooth thighs. She dropped them on his chest before lowering herself back down on him tantalizingly slow. "You dirty little tease," He growled, grabbing her hips and jerking her down on his cock. Barbara cried out, her pussy grasping at him in pleasure. She humped against him beastially, trying to use his body to rub her clit. He grabbed her wrists in his hand and then wrapped his other arm around her waist, lifting her up and pounding into her from below. She screamed loudly, her voice vibrated by the forces of his thrusts.

"It feels… So _good_…" She could've cried. Her head dropped to his shoulder and he buried his face in her bright hair, slamming home. "More… More, Bruce," She gasped. "Oh! Ahh… Oh, God… Uhh!"

"Barbara," He growled into her hair. "Come for me."

"I'm so close," She moaned. He went harder, fucking her with as much ferocity as he could manage. It only took a few more moments and his lips sucking her erect nipple into his mouth for her to shatter. She writhed on top of him, tensing and contorting in her pleasure as she screamed, coming apart beside him while he fucked her, watching her with delicious need. "_Ahh!_" She screamed, biting down hard on his shoulder to gain control of herself.

"Good girl," He purred, flipping them over so that he could fuck her as he pleased while she shuddered, coming down from her orgasm. Sweat gathered on his hairline from the exertion of his powerful thrusts. The climax builded inside of him, making his cock swell inside of her as he was about to bust. He bit down roughly on her nipple and the screams she made threw him over the edge. He forced his cock as deep as it could go in so that his semen shot deep inside of her. He shut his eyes tight and thrusted again as another jet of come shot out. His thrusts lazily slowed to a stop inside of her as he emptied his sperm into her womb. He collapsed beside her, sweaty and panting, his chest heaving. Barbara's breasts rose and fell with her exhausted gasps. As their post orgasmic bliss fell, she sucked in a harsh breath. She just slept with Bruce Wayne, her mentor, her boyfriend's father practically. He was roughly fifteen years older than her, for God's sake. Her clit throbbed gently in response and her legs twitched to chase the pleasure. Her whole life, the only sex she'd had was classic vanilla, missionary, sweet and loving… Now she was having rough, passionate sex with someone she most definitely wasn't supposed to, lying naked on his bed, spread eagle, a huge mess of their come between her legs, dripping from her pussy…

A slow, lazy grin made it's way to her lips. Barbara had never felt better.

**My first completely Bats on Bats story! I hope everyone liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: To the people (person) that have so far complained about this story and/or called it "disturbing" and wrong, do us both a favor and just don't read my work. Saying that the things I'm into are disturbing just because you don't agree is just wasting both of our time. Thank you. And to everyone who actually is here to enjoy Babs and Bats, without further adieu...**

**chapter 2**

The cold autumn air whipped through Batgirl's hair as she grappled from building to building over the Gotham streets. She found it amusing how even though she was out here to fight crime, it was still so much fun. She loved flying through the air like a bat. It was exhilarating. Something that Barbara Gordon was starting to realize was that she lived for thrills. A shadow moved past her on the right and Dick turned his head to smirk at her and she laughed. "Oh, no you don't!" She shouted, shooting the grapple out again and flying straight past him to land gracefully with a roll on the roof of an apartment building. Dick landed not a second later. "Okay," Dick said, trying to catch his breath. "You had to have cheated."

"Please! I'm just better than you," Barbara said with a grin, flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

"As if. I've been doing this a lot longer than you, Gordon," He teased, walking over to her and grabbing her by the hips gently. Smiling, he leaned down to press his lips to hers softly. It was enjoyable, of course, but… Damn, he was so _gentle. _She had half a mind to tell him that she wasn't made of glass. Sadly, she doubted that would have an effect on him. He was sweet by nature, coddling and loving, not passionate. As he moved his lips against hers, the kiss she had first shared in the Bat Cave with Bruce. He'd taken her mouth without worrying about her consent. Shushed her denial and tasted the insides of her mouth without her permission. Why was that so erotic? As he pulled away from the kiss, Barbara blinked, coming back down to earth. She wasn't with Batman. She was with _Robin. _She forced a smile onto her mouth but he seemed to notice. "What's wrong?" He asked sweetly, stroking her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

She shook her head innocently. "Nothing, why?"

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "You just seem off, Babs. You're okay? Promise?"

"I _promise,_" She whispered and then smiled again. He grinned back.

"Good," He said. "When are you calling it a night?"

Barbara shrugged. "Probably soon. How about you?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"Might stay out a few more hours," Dick said with a shrug. "It's late though. You should go on home, if you're tired."

"You're sure?" He nodded with a smile. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Wonderful," He told her, and then pulled her in a for another kiss. She smiled at him before turning and sprinting to the edge of the roof, grappling to the next building. Next stop, the Bat Cave, and then home. Her stomach dropped as she thought that she might see Bruce there.

By the time she got to the Cave, her heart was racing. She pulled off her cowl and gloves, setting them down, and then her belt so that she didn't feel as heavy. The Cave was empty and quiet except for her footsteps. Bruce must be inside. Just then, the door opened loudly and the bright lights of the house shone in. "I knew you'd be showing up sometime or another," Bruce said. Barbara's lips parted in surprise while her eyes appraised him. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, sweat pants and was sipping something from a mug. She saw a tea bag string hanging off the side.

"I couldn't stay away," She replied, cocking her head to the side. He grinned at her. She thought that their first time seeing each other after having sex might be uncomfortable, but it was as easy as it had ever been. Bruce and her weren't the kind of people to make things awkward. "How'd the big merger go today?" She asked as she walked past him, making sure to let her hip brush against him. He narrowed his eyes at her but ignored the motion and followed her out into the kitchen. Barbara bit her lip as she sat down at the island counter, hoping he'd play along.

"It wasn't bad," He replied. "Earle is driving Lucius insane, though. It can't be coincidence he happened to work with the one company that Wayne Industries does _not _get along with. Tea?" Bruce asked, changing topics. Work wasn't his favorite subject — at least, not his _secular _work. He could talk about Batman all day, but that was the problem. He couldn't. It was a catch 22.

"What kind is it?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Oolong." Without needing to be told, he grabbed a mug from the cabinet, knowing that was her favorite tea. He poured her a glass from the porcelain kettle and dropped the tea bag in. "You should let it steep for a few minutes before you drink it. Unless you like tasteless, boiling water." He leaned over the counter, his fingers laced around his mug as he watched her. She poked at the tea bag and then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Scoffing, she said, "I know, I'm fascinating." She grinned at him happily.

"That mouth of yours, Babs," He mused, rolling his eyes. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"What about it?" She whispered finally. He looked up at her with narrowed eyes and a small smile tugging at his lips. She watched him from under her lashes, waiting for him to make the next move.

He couldn't hold back his smile. "You're so sassy, I may just have to find another use for it," He replied, his voice lowering in pitch.

"I might just like that, Mr. Wayne," Barbara hissed back teasingly.

His eyes were shifting into something darker as they flirted, and Barbara knew there was no going back now. Not that she wanted to. The smug smile faded off his lips and instead, they parted with his breaths and he said quietly, "Take off your clothes." Barbara was quick to obey, unzipping the back of her body suit and sliding it off her arms. Bruce circled the counter, taking her face in his hands and forcing his mouth to hers. She moaned quietly against him, turned on even further by her state of undress, the body suit over her chest but still the sleeves were on her lower arms. Bruce grabbed her up in his arms, roughly but not violently bending her over the counter. In the motion, the mug of hot tea fell to the ground, shattering, but neither of them hardly noticed. Bruce grabbed the material and began pulling it down her arms and then her thighs, freeing the globes of her ass and the smell of her arousal. He grabbed at his sweat pants with one hand while the other stroked down her back slowly, making her shiver. He pulled his cock out relatively quickly and stroked it in his fist while the fingers of his other hand trailed down her ass to the wet entrance of her sex itself. After testing it out and seeing how wet she was, he replaced his fingers with his cock as quick as possible.

Barbara gasped when she felt the head readying itself at her pussy, about to plunge in. Her fists were clenched, her forehead resting against the cold granite of the counter. Her nipples were already hard and pressed painfully into the hard table top. "Wait are you waiting for, an invitation?" She whispered over her shoulder. He glared at her but was smiling. She hissed loudly as he forced himself into her, stretching her open quickly. Her back arched as he buried his member inside of her depths, her eyes fluttering as she adjusted to the feeling. "Hell..." She whispered.

"Vice versa," He said, his voice sounding dazed. He held her hips in his hands as he began to pump in and out of her tight cunt, the velvet soft skin of his cock feeling just as perfect to her as the wetness and warmth of her pussy felt to him. They both were in ecstasy. Bruce grabbed her tighter, moving his hips back and forth with ease as she moaned beneath him. Barbara gasped wildly when she felt his fingers reach around to her lips and began stroking her clit. Her pussy clenched around him and he groaned, speeding up on her clit, desperate to get that same reaction. Meanwhile, Barbara was in heaven, trying to keep herself from squirming too much, but unable to hold back her high pitched sounds of pleasure. She started to buck her hips back against him, trying to get him deeper inside of her, fucking him back. He was panting, rubbing her quickly and holding onto her hip for vantage. He felt her shaking as she approached a quick orgasm. She was too aroused to hold it off anymore and just as her nipple flicked against the granite with a forward thrust and his thumb pushed right on her swollen button, she screamed and her fists clenched together as she came around him. Little half moon crescents embedded themselves into the flesh of her palm from her finger nails. Her sex contracted tightly around Bruce seven, eight, nine times, making him groan and shudder with pleasure. God, how could sex feel so good? He'd had his fair share of partners, but he never got off as easily and as powerfully as he did with Barbara.

He wasn't sure if it was her expertise in sarcasm, her fiery attitude that matched her hair, or the fact that this was completely and utterly wrong… Or maybe a mix of all three. "I'm close," He told her through his teeth as he pounded into her harder. She was still recovering from the climax, collapsed limply on the counter, but his words brought her back to life and hungry for more.

"Wait," She gasped. "Let me." He paused in confusion and she pushed him off of her. He stumbled back a few steps in surprise and Barbara turned to face him, throwing her red hair behind her. When she began to sink to her knees in front of him, he groaned at the sight.

"Oh, Barb," He moaned. She lick up and down his shaft one slow time to torture him before she took his cock into her throat and worked as hard as she could to get him off. She fucked him with her lips and tongue, her clit throbbing in appreciation when she heard him grunt or groan or hiss in pleasure. When she took him down into her throat, she heavily swallowed and he fisted his fingers into her bright red hair, holding her there tightly against him as he began to empty his load into her mouth. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat, triggering her gag reflex, but she held firm and waited patiently for him to finish before trying to breathe. She relaxed against him, looking up to see the mask of complete satisfaction on his face. Finally, she felt his fingers loosen in her hair and she pulled back, swallowing his semen and then licking her lips as he looked down at her with a lazy smile pulling at his lips. "That was a surprise."

She smiled up at him from her place at his feet. "That was _fun,_" She corrected.

"Red heads," He teased, rolling his eyes. He tucked his softened cock back into his pants and took another long breath, leaning against the counter. She grabbed her Batgirl suit from the floor, starting to redress, when he stopped her with a hand on her upper arm. "Stay the night with me."

She gave him a look, her mouth turned down at the corners. "You know I can't do that."

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed into a grim line but he sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately. One day," He whispered as she started to zip up the suit.

Barbara turned back to him, taking his shirt in her fists and pulling him to her. "Sweet dreams, Bruce." She pulled his head down to hers to plant a firm kiss on his mouth and he blinked in surprise, still hazy from his orgasm. He was still coming down. She smiled at him and turned to go, leaving Bruce alone in the large kitchen, his cock still twitching as he watched her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Barbara spat into the basin and took a swig of water to wash the strong taste of toothpaste out of her mouth. She wrinkled her nose at her reflection, running her fingers through her hair. "What have you gotten yourself into, Babs?" She whispered. Sighing, she turned to head back into the bedroom, humming nonchalantly as she did so. There was a loud _whoosh _and Barbara gasped, turning to her window. "Dick!" She hissed. "What the hell are you doing?" She rushed towards the window where her boyfriend grinned at her, sliding up the glass and rolling himself into the bedroom.

"Well hi to you too," He said, but then he grinned. "I hadn't seen you today. I was worried."

She sighed. "I just don't feel too good."

His smile turned immediately into a sincere frown. "Shit. What's wrong, Babs?" He stroked her cheek with the back of his palm. She swallowed. _Well, I'm sleeping with the man who practically raised you, and I don't actually feel bad about it, and the fact that I don't feel bad about it is making me feel bad, which is really fucking with my head. _

"I have the sniffles," She told him, and sucked in through her nose for emphasis.

"I'm sorry, dear. I could sneak into the kitchen and make you some soup?" He offered, leading her towards her bed. He sat down and she followed, leaning into the crook of his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent heavily, frowning.

"Not sure my dad would appreciate that, but you're willing to try," She said with a small laugh.

He gritted his teeth. "Yeah, I'd rather not spend my night in the MCU. I doubt Bruce would be thrilled to have to come bail me out for trying to make you soup and getting my ass taken to jail for trespassing." Barbara froze at the mention of their mentor. She doubted Bruce would be thrilled at all. Or would he…? She still didn't know how he felt about this whole thing. She didn't even know if Bruce had feelings for her. It was just sex, wasn't it? It was to her, or else, she thought so. Barbara wasn't sure what was happening, and it was terribly complicating her thoughts. "Hey," Dick murmured, snapping her out of her head.

"Hm?" She mused, looking up at him, taking in the features of his face. For some reason he looked different to her. Was it him, or was it her?

"I love you," He told her simply. She blinked up at him, but fortunately he didn't wait for a reply and instead pressed his lips to hers, taking away the responsibility of lying. _Was _she lying? _Stop thinking, Barbara! You're just making it worse! _She closed her mind off from the thoughts that were bouncing around inside her skull. Dick pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, dipping her backwards on the bed. Together they moved up the mattress until she rested on her pillow and he was poised above her, one hand on her cheek and the other resting on her hip. "You look so beautiful like this," He whispered as he moved down her body to kiss her neck gently. _So romantic… _It made her scowl, but she didn't push him away. She closed her eyes and tried to fade out into her memories. The images of Bruce's rough kissing, his erotic words, the feeling of his skin on skin… The pressure of a leg pressed down in between her own legs and she moaned gently, her fingers curling into the hair of her lover. Her hands slid up his back under the thin material of his t-shirt, stroking the muscles under his skin and sliding down further to grip him by the ass. Her lover exhaled harshly, pressing his erection harder into her hip.

"Oh…" She moaned gently. "Fuck me."

Dick paused for a moment, thrown off by her direct demands. She'd never been so forward in bed, before. Sure, she knew what she wanted, but she seemed different somehow. A loud knock on the door interrupted both Barbara's fantasy of Bruce, and Dick's confused thoughts and the two jumped apart. "Barbara?" Jim Gordon's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Dad?" She asked, sitting up straight.

He cleared his throat. "I made dinner. I don't know if you're hungry, but I thought maybe we could have supper together." She shot a panicked look at Dick and mouthed, _Go! Hurry! _He nodded, kissing her hard on the mouth once again and then bolting for the fire escape. She had the window shut just as the door opened and Jim poked his head in. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, sorry, Dad. Just feeling a little light headed. I was trying to get some cool air." She leaned against the glass and frowned at Jim and he nodded, pursing his lips, making his moustache raise. "But yeah, dinner sounds good. I'll be in there for a minute. Okay?"

He smiled at her. "Sure thing, Babs." He pulled the door closed behind him and Barbara dropped her head into her hands, groaning. What was she going to do?

**Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Bruce slammed his fist into **his punching bag for the dozenth time. He grunted, slamming another punch and then groaning, dropping his head to the bag. He unwrapped his hands and flexed his fingers as he walked over to the Bat Computer. He was still limping from the fight he got into earlier. Scrolling absently through local news feeds while GCN played on a separate screen, he sighed, resting his cheek on his fist. _Too much crime, not enough fists. _He gnawed on his lip uncomfortably. Babs' comment from the other day was getting to him. Did he ever really think about killing? Of course, the thought of ending it once and for all with the Joker had flitted through his mind once or twice. He could never do it, though. If he killed Joker, what would be stopping him from slaughtering the rest of Gotham's scum? He couldn't do that. He would be breaking his entire moral code. Who would he be without it?

_Moral code. Funny, _His internal voice scoffed. Bruce gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Morals. His subconscious was right. He had no morals. He was sleeping with his best friend and most trusted allies daughter. He was willing helping her cheat on Dick… A feeling of sickness washed through him, but not from guilt. Of course he didn't feel _good _about it, but at the same time, the nausea was from… Something else entirely.

Maybe Barbara was home, fucking Dick Grayson right now.

Was she thinking about fucking Bruce?

"Goddamn it, pull yourself together!" He hissed at himself. He knew he was just over thinking these things. Of course he'd get somewhat attached. It was almost impossible not to when you were that intimate with someone. He sighed. He couldn't have feelings for Barbara, not those kinds of feelings. Closing his eyes, he exhaled sharply as he remembered the events of the previous night. She'd came here just for him. She didn't have any other reason. She'd wanted him, that was obvious. God, her tongue on his cock… She was so good at that, it was almost dizzying. He was dying for another chance to get in that sexy mouth of hers. Not to mention her pussy! It was perfect, pink and wet and tighter than his fantasies had ever let him imagine. Bruce groaned as his hand cupped his cock through his sweatpants, sliding his fist up and down through the material. Cursing himself internally, he took his hardening cock and slowly began jerking it in his fist, pulling it to the image of Barbara sinking to her knees before him. The look in her eyes had been pure sex drive, lust. He wondered if she liked the way his come tasted. He grunted, pulling his cock faster to the erotic image of his fingers fisted in her red hair. He was close, so close… He rubbed the dripping precum into the head of his cock while the other fist slid up and down his shaft. He bit down hard on his tongue. _Barbara… Fuck, what you do to me… _Bruce groaned again, feeling the beginning of his orgasms rising. His balls tensed as they readied to release his seed.

He just needed a little more stimulation.

The phone across the room began to ring but he couldn't bring himself to get up to answer it. Instead, the ringing was a faint background noise as he concentrated on the addictive feeling of his cock being masturbated. There was a beep and then… A voice.

"Bruce? It's Barbara. We've gotta talk. I'll be over soon, okay? If you're not home, I'll wait… I'll see you soon." Her voice... He groaned loudly as thick streams of white come coated his fist and he threw his head back, jerking out the last few drops of his warm semen. As the final wave of his orgasm faded out he collapsed back into his chair, gasping.

It took him a few minutes, but when he finally recovered, he seemed to finally understand the message. "Fuck!" He shouted, standing up. She was on her way.

**Good evening, readers! I hope you all liked this chapter. I realize it was slightly anticlimactic, but hey, you've gotta give your characters a break sometimes. A little mental struggle is always refreshing, yeah? To show thanks to everyone for reviewing that I can't reply to, I just want to acknowledge all of you. TK, deadpool, Napier, Kya, Dinah and all the anons labeled as guests. Your reviews make me so happy. I was really worried about this fic when I first started, saying that it got a little bit of hate but you guys have fueled my writing drive and here we are on chapter three! Hopefully chapter four will be up in the next few days. I'm working on three seperate stories right now, and the Exhibition is my priority, but then this one comes next. I'll update as soon as possible. You guys are the greatest, and I hope this chapter was fun to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

"Bruce?" Barbara called as she walked in through the front door of Wayne Manor. "Alfred?"

"Miss Gordon?" Barbara smiled when she saw the older butler walk around the corner, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "How are you?" He asked with a smile.

"Tired," She responded as honestly as she could. She walked up to him and put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Alfred was like a grandfather to her, and in the past four days he was the only one in the Family that was… Normal. Well… Technically, Dick was perfectly fine, but Barbara couldn't very well turn to him in her time of need without her stomach churning.

"Can I make you some tea?" He asked when she stepped back.

The offer was appealing, but she shrugged and shook her head. "I'm just here to talk to Bruce for a minute. I won't stay long. Thanks, though." Alfred nodded and smiled at her before turning back into the kitchen. Barbara took off her coat and left her bag on the table beside her before walking towards the Cave. When she opened the door, she hissed at the cold, but ignored it as she ventured further inside. Bruce was watching footage of the nightly news, leaning back in his chair, chin resting on his hand, ankle crossed over his knee. When he heard her shoes clicking on the ground, he looked over his shoulder, immediately standing up. Barbara dragged her hair back behind her head as she greeted him. "Hi, there," She said with a slanted smile.

Bruce started to walk towards her, clapping his hands together and said, "Before we start this… Chat… Can I just say —" He put one hand firmly behind her head and pulled her forward, kissing her passionately, but not roughly. He held his lips to hers firmly but sweetly, knowing that she wasn't here to fuck. Barbara exhaled harshly against him, kissing back without hesitation. Her hands molded into fists around his shirt, crushing it in her fingers. Bruce's other hand slid down her side to rest on the small of her back, keeping her as close to his body as possible. She could feel his heart beat against her own chest. When he finally released her, she took a breath and blinked before meeting his eyes again.

"You sure know how to ease the tension," She said with a grin.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice low with concern. He knew what she was going to say. That this was wrong, that she shouldn't have ever slept with him. That she was betraying Dick. The words echoed around inside his head, making his fingernails dig into the flesh of his palms.

"To be honest, I don't really know." Barbara sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't know what exactly I wanted to talk to you about. I'm just... " She narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips as she watched his reactions. "I'm not satisfied anymore."

Bruce's brow pulled low. "How so?"

"Dick came over tonight," She said, walking towards the chair in front of the computer. She sat down heavily, crossing her legs and rubbing her temple. Bruce kept a straight face, though the image of Dick on top of her, thrusting in and out of Barbara's sweet little pussy… His cock twitched restlessly in his pants, even though his teeth were gritting in unwanted jealousy. "He was kissing me, and it was obvious he wanted to go further, and…"

"And what?" He asked, his voice tense.

Barbara raised her head to look him in the eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about it being you." His cock thickened again and he shifted to hide the evidence of his arousal. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a second to rejoice in the fact that he was right… She _had _been thinking about fucking him. "I wanted it to be you so bad," She whispered. "Am I a terrible person?" She asked, frowning.

"You're the best person I know, Babs," He replied in a quiet voice.

"Am I a terrible girlfriend?" She dropped her head into her hands.

Bruce sighed, not knowing how to reply. No, she wasn't being a good girlfriend… But her actions were justified, weren't they? He was giving her something Dick couldn't. Bruce walked up to her, not knowing what he was going to say, but feeling a speech bubbling in his chest. "Listen," He said firmly, lifting her head up by the chin. "I don't know the answer to that question. But I know that…" He shook his head and exhaled roughly. "I haven't stopped thinking about what I'm going to do to you the next time I see you since that first night. If you say you don't want to keep doing this, fine," He said, leaning forward, putting one hand on either arm rest and backing her up. She was breathing slightly harder at his proximity. "But I'll feel comfort in the fact that every time you're making sweet, innocent love to him… You'll be thinking about what you _could_ be getting from me." Barbara's breasts were rising and falling heavily as she watched the intensity in his gaze. The words had made her clitoris throb over and over, and now, looking into his eyes and seeing the raw sexual need there, she felt absolutely, deliciously weak. "So what's it going to be, Babs?" He whispered. She grabbed at his shirt, anxiously undoing the buttons as her lips parted with heavy breaths.

"Bruce," She whimpered. "Make my doubts go away?"

"Baby girl, I'm going to make sure you never have them again." She swooned at the pet name. It was the first time he'd called her anything other than Barbara or Babs, and the arousal she felt at the intimate name made her feel faint. When his shirt was finally unbuttoned, she slid her palms up his chest, licking her lips as she felt the planes of muscle moving under her fingertips as he breathed. He grabbed her wrist in one hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing across her knuckles tenderly while his hot breath shot across her skin. Holding her hand, he guided it down his chest until it reached the buckle of his belt and then further down still. When she felt the harshness of his erection in his pants, she exhaled loudly in response. Barbara grabbed ahold of his cock through the material and stood, throwing her other arm around his neck and forcing her mouth against his again. Bruce couldn't hold back anymore. He threw his arms under her ass and yanked her thighs up and over his hips, carrying her to the closest flat surface he saw. Barbara smiled lustfully when she realized he was lying her down on the hood of the Batmobile. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him as he pulled his shirt from his shoulders and dropped the blue fabric to his feet. His next move was to grab onto her pants and yank them down to her knees. As she panted, she kicked them off her ankles, knocking her shoes and socks off in the process. Bruce leaned over her again, his bare chest resting against her and his hips pressed securely in between her legs. She hooked her ankles behind him as he kissed her. His fingers trailed through her hair tenderly but also passionately. Bruce tightened his grip on her hair as his lips manipulated hers and she moaned against him. Bruce caught the sound with his tongue, twisting the warm muscle into her mouth and stroking hers with it. They were no longer teasing each other, and there was no playful tongue tag. He was kissing her in earnest now and with purpose. Barbara could tell that he was taking his time with this fuck. He was showing her what she would be missing if she called it quits. The idea of turning this down was utterly repulsive. She'd never wanted sex more than she did at this very moment.

"Come on," She panted. She tightened her legs around his waist, pressing her panty covered pussy against the tent in his jeans. He exhaled sharply, kissing down her jawline to her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth and gnawing on it hungrily. She whimpered again, her own fingers sliding down his back and digging her nails into his flesh.

"Say you want me," He whispered breathlessly into her ear. Her eyes fluttered as his words coupled with the feeling of his warm palm sliding up her shirt, stroking her tummy and coming to rest on her bra, squeezing her breast firmly.

"Bruce… I want you more than anything," She moaned quietly. He paused against her, his eyes closing in bliss at her words. Not even just the words, but _her voice _saying the words. Her voice as her hands grabbed and pawed at him, trying to get him closer. He was dying to get inside of her, but he had other plans first. His hands fisted in the fabric of her sweater, yanking it over her head. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and took the initiative to free her breasts of the confines of the bra. She threw it to the ground with the rest of her clothing as she stared into his eyes. He was frozen, his palms on either of her thighs, his eyes locked on hers, unable to look away from those piercing blue irises.

"Stay the night with me tonight," He murmured, letting his thumbs stroke the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, brushing right beside the hem of her underwear.

Her head fell to her shoulder as she looked at him with a lowered brow over her big, gorgeous eyes. "Bruce," She whispered.

"Stay with me," He repeated, gripping her legs again and pulling her down the hood of the car so that she felt his cock resting against her. Barbara swallowed and took a deep breath, her eyes tracing the features of his face and his eyes, the way his lips parted as he watched her. _What would it really hurt? _She asked herself.

Her tongue stroked her bottom lip in thought and slowly, she nodded. Relief relaxed his shoulders and without further wait, he grabbed her panties and pulled them down her long legs, throwing them to the ground and leaning down to press his mouth to her thighs, kissing up the warm skin until he reached the heat of her arousal. The smell was intoxicating and made his mouth water impatiently. He wanted to dig in, to lick and suck and nibble every inch of her wet sex. When he looked up to see her expression, he smiled against her skin when he saw that her eyes were closed in pleasure, her moist lips parted as she breathed heavily. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his lips pull up at the corners, resting at the skin of her leg, centimeters from her hot, waiting core. She couldn't help smiling back at him and his cock ached in response to her beautiful grin. The sight was so erotic. Her hair flowing unruly over her shoulder and falling over her breast. Her nipples were hard and bright pink, looking like cherries on top of a terribly arousing sundae. Her slender tummy sloped down to her spread, lean legs, ending just in front of his mouth, where the lips of her pussy were apart, glistening in the light. "What?" She whispered. He exhaled sharply, not realizing that he'd been staring for so long.

"I just… _Really _love to look at you," He said, his hands stroking her legs as he spoke.

"You're not so bad yourself," She replied slyly, a blush rising in her cheeks and neck. With one last long look at her, he lowered his head and slowly extended his tongue, tasting her flesh hesitantly. He felt her tensing up in response and was encouraged by the reaction, starting to lick her with more earnest. One finger slid up inside of her, gliding it easily from the wetness. Her cunt hugged his digit fiercely and he hissed against her, feeling his member throbbing in response. _Make her come, first, and then you can have your way with her sweet pussy… And sweet it is. _The taste was addictive. As he started to pump his finger in and out of her tight canal, his lips and tongue took care of the rest, licking up her fluids, sliding through the fleshy pink folds until he reached her hooded clitoris. It was poking out, the tender pink nub aching to be touched and the sight was almost too stimulating for him to handle. He let his lips circle it and sucked it gently into his mouth, careful not to touch it's direct surface yet. He started to suck on it as he fingered her and she cried out in pleasure, her slim fingers gripping him by the hair and holding him against her. He raised his eyes to see her expressions of pleasure and need as he sucked and licked her pussy as dedicated and fiercely as if his life depended on it. After a few minutes of this treatment, he pulled his finger from her and replaced it with his tongue, sliding the slippery muscle up into her sex and she moaned, her pussy contracting around his tongue tightly over and over again in response. Bruce licked her walls, sliding his tongue up and down every side of the insides of her cunt, tasting her every surface. He moaned when another rush of wetness poured out of her and onto his tongue. Barbara hissed when she felt him sucking the juices up, not just from the feeling but from the knowledge that he was drinking from her pussy as if he was a man in a desert and she was a sudden oasis.

"Bruce," She whimpered, pulling him tighter. "Oh…" He licked back up through her folds to circle her clitoris, confident that she was ready to climax now. Desperately he started to suck and lick on the swollen button and she cried out repeatedly, over and over as she pulled his face against her pussy. It felt as if she was trying to drown him with the smell and taste of her lust. "Oh! Fuck… Bruce, dammit, I'm so close… _Uh!_" She cried out passionately as her legs tensed around him and her pussy started to wildly clench open and shut as she came all over his chin and lips. He didn't release her clitoric until he was certain she was done and then he raised his head, taking deep breaths. "My God…" She whispered, her head falling against the glass windshield.

Bruce leaned over her, kissing the side of her mouth and whispered, "Can you handle any more, baby?"

"Show me what you've got," She hissed back. He grinned at her and forced his lips to hers, and she gasped, tasting herself on him. After an unresponsive minute, she reached up and grabbed him by the neck, kissing him forcefully, her tongue stroking his and moaning at the salty yet almost sweet taste of her come. A week ago she never would have dreamed of doing that, but with Bruce, she seemed to be crossing so many boundaries... Bruce unbuckled his belt and yanked it from the loops of fabric before unbuttoning the denim and pulling out his raging cock. Just his fingers touching the sensitive, taut skin was enough to make him gasp. Barbara propped herself up on one elbow, her other arm extending to grab his cock by the shaft. He watched her with wide, lust crazed eyes and dropped his hand as she started stroking him, her fist pumping up and down. "So beautiful," She murmured under her breath. "I love it." His cock twitched restlessly again in her palm and she exhaled, her eyes closing and opening slowly. She wasted no time sliding forward and sucking the head of his cock into her lips. Bruce moaned, placing one palm on the back of her head to keep her steady. Her tongue stroked the sensitive underside of his penis, her hands sliding up and down his abdominal muscles to his hips, squeezing his ass, down his thighs. She touched him everywhere, wanting their bodies to be completely intertwined at all times. When she started to place sweet kisses all over the veiny, soft skin of his erection, he grunted, pulling her head back by her hair and kissing her almost angrily. Bruce pushed her back onto the hood of the car and spread her legs, kissing each of her breasts as the head of his angry cock stroked her wet cunt. Bruce held her tightly and pushed forward, impaling her on his rod. "Ah!" She cried, her pussy squeezing him tightly, drawing him in.

"Oh, Barbara," Bruce moaned. He pumped his hips roughly inside of her, making them both gasp in pleasure over and over again. "Are your doubts gone?" He asked, thrusting himself inside of her, his hands stroking her body.

"I've never been more certain about something in my life," She whispered.

**Abrupt ending, yeah? I'm sorry. But I liked it like that! Chapter 5 will be up soon. I have some reviews to reply to! I'm going to try and start responding to everyone that I can. You all are too sweet not to thank. **

**rogue: I loved your thoughts about Selina Kyle entering Bruce's life again, and ever since I read that review I've been scheming away to get that mixed in with the plot. I'm a drama addict! Your entire review was absolutely thrilling. The getting off on keeping secrets and sneaking around and adrenaline is definitely a big play that I'm working with. That's definitely something that I'm into and I have a lot of fun developing this version of Barbara and I've ended up putting a lot of my own thoughts and feelings into her head. In response to your question about her costume, I've imagined her in the light gray body suit, bright yellow gloves, all that. I love the classic look.**

**Guest (1): I'm so sorry I haven't updated more frequently! Life has been slightly busy lately, not to mention writing multiple stories can kind of mess with your head. It makes me squeal in happiness hearing that you think I'm talented. That's the best compliment I could ever get!**

**Gabby: That made ME blush! Believe me, it can be slightly difficult trying to write this when I'm around people...**

**holliday: Oh, don't worry, I love that, too! For me, it seems like the more wrong it is... The more erotic. It's awesome knowing I'm not the only one.**

**Chelsea3D: That made me laugh when I read it. I feel your pain to an intense extreme! I'm in the same position almost constantly, but I can't keep myself away from writing this stuff (and reading other's) even though it's sometimes torturous.**

**Guest (2): I don't plan on ending this one for a while! Not sure how long it will be, but I'm starting to get some good ideas for more plot twists. I'm so thrilled hearing that, by the way! I have so many writers I look up to and just knowing that someone feels even remotely the same about my writing that I do theirs, makes me the happiest girl in the world.**

**Guest (3): Ah, thank you so much! I think it's really important to let your characters breathe sometimes. Sex and violence and drama constantly is terribly unrealistic. Most of us wouldn't function as well under the circumstances, so how can our characters? I think letting them take a moment to step back and think is very important. And I completely understand about the good people doing bad things for pleasure concept. It seems so much more real to the darkness of the Batman's origin that he would take pleasure in darker things, doing things that (thanks to his moral code) he feels like he can't.**

**J: I can't tell you how happy that made me. I really try not to write PWP fanfics. I think that having something real to dig into is very important. After all, isn't that what erotica is? It's the mental part, the words and thoughts that it gives you while you read it. I have always appreciated people who put time into their smut and I aspire to do the same!**

**Bangarang: I'm really glad I did, too. Like I said to Guest (3), characters taking time to step back from the situation and just think is terribly important. After all, I found the part where Bruce masturbated just to the thought of Barbara was as erotic and if not more than the actual sex! I'm going to try to update quicker this time. I hate not updating on a daily basis, but it can get hard!**

**silver: No offense taken, I hate tame, boring smut, too. Barbara is such a complex character, I think she deserves some complex sex as well! Your comments made me freak out in happiness. You made my day!**

**anon: That's the most flattering thing ever. I wish this was a movie! I'd have so much fun with that! :) I've always imagined Lindy Booth as Barbara. If you've never seen her, I definitely recommend looking her up to see. Thank you so much for that comment, it was so amazing to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

Barbara's eyes traced Bruce's face as he slept. She sighed softly, her fingers sliding down his bare chest and further down, then back up, drawing small patterns on his skin as he breathed deeply and steadily. Her head rested on his arm, one of her legs thrown across his, resting in between them. He looked so calm and peaceful, something that she hardly ever saw when he was awake. Bruce had a wall up constantly, protecting his thoughts and feelings from even his closest friends. The eyes may be the windows to the soul… But Bruce always had his blinds down. She smiled to herself when she looked at the curve of his lips. They were parted slightly but relaxed. _Brooding Batman, _She thought to herself. His scowl made him look like almost a completely different human being. _You know frowning gives you wrinkles, right Bruce? _Dick had asked him one day as they all sat around the house together. She remembered that night perfectly. Her and Dick had been cuddled up on the loveseat in the library, Barbara flipping through one of hundreds of Bruce's books and Bruce had been sitting a few chairs over, watching the news with narrowed eyes and a grimace on his mouth as he swirled his scotch in his crystal glass. Things had been so simple then, and that was what, only two or three months ago? Things had changed so drastically in just four days.

The funny thing was, nothing really _had _changed. Not to the naked eye or to anyone but Barb and Bruce. If they decided to stop this little affair, no one would be the wiser and everything would be perfect again… Right? The thought was terribly depressing to her. Barbara buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply and burrowing closer into his side. As she moved her knee up, it brushed over Bruce's softened cock and she shivered gently. No, she could never do that. Bruce had shown her what she was missing. He had opened a door to a whole new world and Barbara had absolutely no interest in going back. What would she do now? Break up with Dick? Have one night stands to satisfy her new sexual appetite? Nothing seemed good to her now. Only Bruce… She moved against his body again, letting her bare pussy lips slide against his hip, making her clitoris ache in pleasure. _Not right now, you fiend…_

_But it feels so good…_

Barbara tried to relax, tried to ignore the intense pleasurable feeling she had inside. Yes, he had awoken something buried deep inside of her and she didn't plan to cover it up again. She closed her eyes and rested against him, letting her mind wander instead of actually disturbing Bruce's sleep. She imagined crawling beneath the blankets, taking his cock into her mouth while he slept. Would he wake up, or would he come for her as he slept? Maybe he'd even fuck her mouth… Where had _that _thought come from? She'd never fantasized about something like that before, but now… Oh, now the image of him holding her head still, tightly by the hair and brutally having his way with her mouth was almost too much for her too handle. The wet heat between her legs was growing and she knew she needed to stop this train of thought before she actually did try and start fucking him as he slept. Exhaling slowly, she slipped the blankets off of her naked body and slid off the large mattress, tiptoeing towards the bathroom. She shut the door as softly as she could before she turned the lock and then backed up, resting against the opposite wall. Her eyes met hers in the mirror and she breathed out again, licking her lips. _Do it. Touch yourself. You need to come, so why not? _The dirty thoughts ran through her head wickedly and made her cunt contract tightly. _Because I've never… Done that, that's why. _Her subconscious seemed to snicker at her cowardice. She was probably the most innocent college girl there ever was. Barbara let herself slide down the wall, her fingers trailing lazily down her skin until they reached her pouting pussy lips. Barbara let her eyes flicker closed again and dropped her head to the wall behind her as she took her fingers away from her sex.

There was a short knock on the door and Barbara's head snapped up and to attention. "Babs?" Bruce asked, his voice slow from sleep but filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She croaked, her voice coming at terribly hoarse and she cleared her throat. "Yeah, I am."

Bruce didn't reply for a moment and she sat in silence as she waited. "Alright. I'm going back to bed, but if you need me, don't be afraid to wake me up."

"Okay," She said back quietly. She heard his soft footsteps walking away from the door and she sighed. _Why didn't you invite him in…? _Barbara licked her lips, raised her knees and let her head fall to them. _Because for some reason I'm suddenly not very turned on. _She sighed slowly and then stood, turning off the light and walking out of the bathroom. Bruce was lying on his back and looked up as she approached.

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

She smiled, running her fingers through her hair as she nodded back at him. She crawled into bed again and burrowed her naked body under the blankets, immediately wrapping her arm around his waist. Bruce didn't move for a moment, but when he did, he settled back onto the pillows and relaxed, pulling her closer. Bruce's lips brushed her forehead and she closed her eyes, cuddling against him tighter. "Yeah.. I'm very okay."

"**Did Miss Gordon end up staying the night last night?" **Alfred asked Bruce when he walked into the kitchen. Bruce blinked and then cleared his throat, preparing to answer.

"Uh, yeah, she said that her and her father got in an argument or something… Wanted to get out of the house." Bruce frowned at his pathetically put together lie and then shrugged internally, sitting down at the bar and clapping his hands together. "But on a different note, what's for breakfast?" He smiled at his butler and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"One of these days, I expect a full blown breakfast in bed for my tribulations," Alfred muttered, but he grinned when he turned back around and handed him a plate of sunny side up eggs, turkey bacon and two pieces of buttered toast.

"You're the best, Al," Bruce told him before digging in, content in the assumption that Alfred wasn't going to bring up Barbara again.

"It's strange, though. I can't imagine the Gordon's getting into an argument," Alfred said and Bruce coughed on his toast.

"Yeah, I know." Bruce frowned, sipping his orange juice nonchalantly as he stared down at his plate. "I guess it happens, though."

"Should I make Barbara a plate, do you think?" He asked and the tension in Bruce's shoulders faded a little. This wasn't too hard a topic to discuss.

He cleared his throat into his fist and said, "I'm not sure. I don't know how long she's staying." For the second time that morning, Bruce jinxed himself and the two men looked with curiosity at the staircase where Barbara was running down frantically, her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, still in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Barbara?" He asked.

"Winter breaks over and I completely forgot. I have to get to school, I'm so sorry. Morning, Alfred!" She ran over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then hugged Bruce tightly, letting her hand stray across to his thigh before she hurried away, grabbing her things on the way to the door. When the front door closed, the two blinked at each other.

"Well good morning to her, too," Alfred said with a chuckle. Bruce watched the door with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. He hated to see her go, but he was still thrilled that she'd actually agreed to stay the night with him. It was one of the best night's sleeps he'd had in… Years. He wondered to himself when he would see her next. He didn't want to even think about not seeing her. The previous night had been so perfect, so sexy and erotic and intimate and even when they slept together in the same bed, it had been absolutely perfect. He didn't know what it was about her, but he was getting more and more attracted to her the more he saw. His old fantasies hardly even compared to the amazing sex they had now. For God's sake, he'd came three times in last night alone, and Barbara even more than that. He'd never had such amazing sex. "Oh!" Alfred suddenly said. "I almost forgot. Miss Kyle called this morning… Said to call her back as soon as you can." Bruce froze, fork halfway to his lips.

"Selina?" He asked, eyes wide. Shit! Bruce jumped up from the stool and sprinted towards the Bat Cave, wasting no time. As he landed painfully hard in his chair, it rolled to the side and he grunted, kicking back to the side to dial in her number to the computer. When it started ringing, he exhaled sharply, rubbing his temple. It took a few rings, but finally, her voice picked up.

"Bruce," She stated simply and slyly. "I see you got my message."

"It seems so. What's wrong?" He asked, wasting no time. He hadn't seen Selina in months. She'd disappeared a while back, with nothing more than a pathetic goodbye that left him angry and wanting. He was still angry with her, but it was Selina. They had too much history for that to get in the way.

"Actually, for once… Nothing," She said. "I'm coming back to Gotham."

Bruce blinked, unable to reply for a moment. She was coming home? What did that mean for him and Barbara…? What would Selina think? No… He wouldn't tell her. "When?" He finally asked.

"I'm actually about two minutes away from your house right now," She told him with a slight laugh. He was silent again and he could hear the tinge of impatience in her voice when she said, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Funny," He replied. "I'll see you in a minute, then, alright?" He was rubbing his temple almost violently trying to clear his headache and only making it worse.

"Don't miss me too much," She said. There was a click and then dead silence. Bruce sat frozen for a minute, utterly still staring straight forward. He didn't even realize what he was doing as he viciously threw the keyboard from in front of him to the ground, kicking his chair. What the hell was happening? Selina was _back? _Why? He hissed loudly, burying his face in his hands. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment before exhaling sharply and then licking his lips. She was _back. _He heard the sound of the front door opening and he froze again, his spine straightening with tension. _Voices… Alfred greeting her… Talking… Footsteps... _He was only a few feet away from the door when it swung open and Selina stepped in, her lips stretching into a smile. "Bruce."

"Selina," He sighed.

"It's been too long."

"And whose fault would that be?" He asked, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I was terrible before I left. But, I'm home now." She stepped closer to him, sighing and shrugging. "I missed you more than I can say."

Bruce frowned in response. "I missed you, too."

"Truly?" She asked, the corner of her red lips rising. He rolled his eyes, pulling her in for a tight hug. She threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him just as close. When Bruce pulled away, her hands remained on his neck and she looked up at him for only a moment before pressing their lips together and closing her eyes.

**Oh shit... Selina's back in black, guys. What do you all think is going to happen? :)**

**To Rehaniah: First of all, gorgeous name. Thank you, thank you, thank you for this review! It means the world to me! I think the fact that people appreciate the psychological aspect of all this as well as the sex is very important, because I usually hate PWP and try my best not to write it. I used to really love Dick and Barbara together, but the more I thought about it, the more I fell into a spiral of Bats on Bats smut/relationships/dark desires and secret trysts between them. I love the complexity of it all, and I think that Barbara really does deserve somebody that can challenge her, put her to the test, and match her in everything, including the bedroom. I'm terribly thriled that my smut has satiated your desires! I love writing it. I have a very, tragically boring sex life (probably because my standards are too high, meaning that the only man who will ever be able to satisfy me in my mind or elsewhere is the Joker and he does not exist so I'm stuck using my hand) and so it makes me very happy knowing that even though MY sexual ventures aren't very great, my character's are!**

**Until next time, guys! Happy hoiidays. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

Bruce woke up with an aching head and didn't know why. He groaned, rolling onto his side. His eyes widened drastically when he saw that Selina Kyle was lying in his bed beside him, the blankets pulled up to her naked shoulders. The previous night came back to him abruptly, making his head spin. Celebrating Selina's miraculous return, the two had bunkered down in the manor, drinking scotch and telling stories about what all they had missed in each other's lives. Selina had ended up crawling over him, pushing his chest up against the couch and kissed him roughly. One thing had led to another, he supposed, and here they were.

Why did he feel so guilty?

Bruce sighed, crawling out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. He took in his naked form with a lowered brow. _Why do I feel like I've done something wrong? _Had he? That was an obvious no. Him and Barbara were just a casual fuck, they weren't committed, obviously. And she was still with Dick, so why did Bruce care? This was Selina. They had history. They'd been on and off for the past two years, though the relationship was mainly forged on physical attraction and the taunting and teasing they'd done before their identities had been revealed. As Batman and Catwoman, the two enemies had found a deep attraction for one another growing the more they fought and once they discovered who the other was, that attraction carried over even further. Selina was gorgeous, smart, exciting… He cared for her. But after the months of separation, he wasn't sure that what happened last night was anymore than a drunken mistake.

Anyone who said you could have casual sex without things getting complicated was dead wrong. He wondered if things were so complicated in Barbara's head because of the past week. Bruce shook his head, splashed some water on his face and glared at his reflection for a moment longer before leaving the bathroom and getting dressed quietly, so not to wake the sleeping Selina. Once he'd left the bedroom, a little bit of the tension he felt ebbed now that he was alone. When he reached the kitchen he grabbed the TV remote and flicked on the news, watching it out of the corner of his eye as he started getting his own breakfast together. It was still dark outside, maybe six in the morning and Alfred was still asleep. He wasn't going to wake him up, and making his own eggs wasn't that much of a chore. While he cracked the egg shells over a pan and started to whisk them, he watched the morning GCN report. The local reporter, Vicki Vale, started to talk. "_- just last night. The emphamis super criminal, Jonathan Crane, who is referred to as _the Scarecrow _is now on the loose. While no sightings of him have been reported since the break out at Arkham Asylum, various crimes are being tagged to the Scarecrow, even without proof, and just out of suspicion." _

"Fuck!" Bruce growled, his spatula slamming temperamentally onto the frying pan. Egg yolk flew out across the stove and he hissed. "Dammit, Arkham, can't keep anybody inside for more than a few weeks." He flipped the stove off and sprinted towards the Cave. As he dressed, he dialed in Dick's number into the computer. On the second ring, his partner answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Mm?" He asked.

"Dick, get dressed. Dr. Crane escaped from Arkham. I'll meet you at the MCU."

"**This is definitely the effects of fear toxin," **Robin said as he knelt above the second dead body that afternoon. The victim was curled in a painful way in the corner of an alley, scratched of blood from where he'd crawled at the brick walls. The skin of his eyelids and down his cheeks looked the same and his eyes were gruesomely destroyed, his fingers still wedged deeply inside his eye socket. He must have died as he was gouging them out of his head. Bruce sighed and leaned forward, kneeling on the ground and closing the man's eyelids in as much respect as he could deliver.

"Crane's crossing the line this time," Batman hissed. "This is stronger than it ever had been. I've never seen his victims react this way. He's been cooking up something new."

"Where do you think he's gone?" Dick asked.

Batman didn't respond for a minute, keeping his head down as he thought. The Scarecrow was being careful this time, and although they had evidence of the path he'd taken from Arkham, he was leaving no hints other than bodies. If this was his last victim then they were at a dead end. "I got here as soon as I could," A new voice said from behind them, coupled by the sound of footsteps landing on the cement. The two men turned around to see Barbara dressed up in her Batgirl costume, winding her grapple back up. "What'd you find?"

"More of the same," Robin said with a grimace. "Are you okay?" Barbara paused but then nodded at her boyfriend, touching his arm gently. Her eyes flickered over to Bruce as he stood and the two shared a look.

"I'm _fine. _What about you all? How many other bodies did you find?" Barbara walked forward with purpose and the two stepped back, letting her examine the crime scene herself. She gnawed on her lip when she saw the bloody damage the man had done as he clawed his eyes from his head. She wondered just what the toxin had made him see that drove him to this point.

"Just one," Bruce responded. "Your dad gave us another anonymous tip. Apparently there was a body found downtown earlier, and although a crime scene has already been set up, he wants us to go check it out and see if it's from Scarecrow, too."

"Where is it?" Barbara asked, straightening back up.

Robin spoke up again. "It's in Park Row. Near Crime Alley. Surprising, I know," Dick added bitterly. Bruce scowled at mention of the location. "Me and Babs can check it out if you don't want to, Bruce," He told him, lowering his voice.

"No." The thought of heading down Crime Alley was repulsive, but he'd done it before and he'd do it again. He'd rather go investigate a new murder there than know that Barbara and Dick were working together, alone, while he sat and wondered what exactly was going wrong in his life. He cringed again, but at a different direction of thought. When he looked back up at Batgirl he realized she was watching him with a lowered brow and concern etched into her face. He shook his head subtly, letting her know that everything was fine even though he knew it wasn't. He couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. Would Selina be there when he got back or would she be off wreaking more havoc in Gotham? He didn't know which one he preferred. "I'll be fine. We should go. I'll tell Alfred to call in an anonymous tip. Let's get going." Dick nodded and shot his grapple up at the closest roof. Barbara and Bruce quickly followed suit but while Dick flew towards the top, the two Bats looked at each other in silence.

"What's wrong?" Barbara whispered to him.

"Trapped in my own home, I suppose," He told her.

"Nothing's the matter?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I'll be alright." She opened her mouth to speak but Bruce had already released his hold on the grapple and was swinging up towards the building. He heard Batgirl sigh below him and she was quickly following him in pursuit. It didn't take long for them to get to Park Row. As they dropped to the ground, Robin and Batgirl walked forward, searching the area, but Bruce's attentions were focused somewhere else entirely. There were black streaks lining the wall beside the nearest dumpster, and then the window ledge above that and then the roof… Bruce's gloved fingers slid across the scraped cement and he frowned to himself. Selina. Her apartment was right near her… The thought had completely slipped his mind. These looked much newer than the old faint whip streaks that lined these walls. Today, probably.

"Bruce?" Dick called from the street. Bruce looked up in surprise. He'd completely forgotten where he was. "Are you coming?"

"Go on ahead, I'm going to check something out." He shot his grapple towards the rooftop and slid up, leaving Barbara and Dick to look at each other in question.

Barbara frowned and touched Dick's shoulder sweetly. "I'm going to go check on him. Go search for the body. I'll be back."

"Alright," He said with a frown back at her, his hand coming up to her face and his thumb stroking her lip smoothly. "Make sure he's okay."

Batgirl nodded sweetly and then disappeared into the alley, following Bruce purposefully. When she reached the rooftop, she sighed. "Bruce!" He froze on the roof edge and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" She approached him slowly, her fingers trailing across his shoudlers and over his cape. He breathed loudly for a moment.

"Just need to see something, Babs." Barbara nodded and then looked out over the area, her eyes grazing the surroundings. She froze when she saw the familiar building in front of them. A block of ice seemed to collect in her stomach and she froze, suddenly feeling very sick as she realized something she didn't want to realize.

She swallowed before saying anything. "She's back in town. Isn't she?" She said quietly. Bruce nodded once. "You've talked to her?" Batgirl didn't understand the nausea she was suddenly feeling. For all she knew, him and Selina weren't together anymore. Besides, even if they were again, she was with Dick, so did she even have a right to be upset? Of course she didn't. That didn't change that she was, though.

"She came over last night. I saw the whip markings, and decided to see if she was home. What she was up to. I don't know why she's back in Gotham and I don't trust her reasons," He told her. Barbara heard nothing more than the first sentence and then dropped her hand from his shoulder. He turned to look at her with concern. "Babs?" He asked quietly, dropping the growl that he used when in costume.

"Huh?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stepping forward. His hand wrapped around her waist to pull her into him by the small of her back.

"Nothing," She told him, shaking her head.

"Promise me," He breathed. He was unable to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, sucking her bottom lip into his and nibbling it. She exhaled against him and then pulled away, blinking once, twice and then looking away uncomfortably.

"We've got work to do. Go check on Selina. I'll go meet up with Robin," She told him, her fingers grazing his arm. Bruce frowned but nodded, letting her leave without another word.

**Oh, dear! Barbara knows! What will happen now?! I'm excited to write chapter seven. I'm loving this story so much and you guys are amazing support!**

**Responses to reviews! Favorite time of the day for me!**

**Guest (1): Woah, man, Harrison Ford is... Mmm. Love me some Han Solo. I love Bale, too, more than words can say and boy do I love writing him, but in my head... The only person that I really, truly want is Mr. J. Which means I'll live the rest of my life in sadness and alone, but who cares, right? I have fan fiction and that is all anyone really needs. Thank you so much for saying this is the best fanfic ever. I love writing it more than I can express! I can't wait to get more into jealous Babs!**

**Batgirl: I seriously loved your comment so much! It makes me feel like fucking E.L James knowing that this got anyone that isn't myself off. After all, that's what smut is for! I hope so much that I don't ever disappoint you with my writing. I feel the exact same way about her being with Dick but not wanting him with Cats. That's one of the big things I want to focus on! **

**Meli: Sexy librarian all the way! That's how Barbara deserves to be shown! I'm not bisexual but I for some reason absolutely love girl on girl smut and in my story the Exhibition have a little too much fun writing Barbara and Harley erotica. I think writing some hate-fuck between Selina and Babs would be terribly arousing and sexy, but my focal point will and forever stay Bruce/Barbara.**

**Harley: I love the idea of him coming into Gordon's house and fucking Barbara while Jim sleeps in the next room. I have plans for that to happen and can't wait! On the idea of having them on the same rooftop fighting together, as you can see I put a bit of that into action tonight, but I'd never actually thought of writing Ra's... I'd love to try, and since we all know that Crane and Ra's have history thanks to Batman Begins, I may have to explore that idea more! Thank you so much for the inspiration!**

**chokesfan: LOVE YOUR NAME FOREVER AND ALWAYS. Being called fairy smut godmother is seriously the most amazing compliment, I could've cried when I read that! I love you, thank you so much.**

**Guest (2): I also considered breaking it off for a couple chapters and I think that this chapter leaves off in a place that's perfect to go either way. I'm not completely sure what I want to do, but I guess we'll see in a few days! I'm so glad that other people have the same demented, depraved fantasies as me and that you're satisfied with my deliciously delirious smutty desires.**

**Gretchen: Believe me, I think I've had an unhealthy amount of my own from writing it! I love writing smut almost as much as I love reading it, or maybe more! I don't plan on this ending for quite some time, don't you worry. ;)**

**silver: That makes me so happy to hear that. I think that being involved with the story is the most important part of writing lemons. Otherwise it doesn't make you as horny! **

**Rehaniah: Waking Bruce up was very hard to avoid... Mm, some sleepy sex with the Bat would be absolutely wonderful and I definitely want to write it in sometime. I love your long reviews, please never stop, by the way! It's really great to hear that you have someone so special that makes you happy. I think it's the best thing when you find that one person, and who knows, maybe one day I will, too and won't cry myself to sleep wanting a psychotic clown more than a cute man with a good job. You never know. I've always thought that the Cat and the Bat relationship was great but also very difficult to maintain. They are so insanely different and I think it's mainly a physical thing saying that Bruce is so morally perfect and she's a cat burgular. I think at the end of The Dark Knight Rises they topped it off pretty well, though, since they both kind of... Retired?... From their lifestyles and were just together as Selina and Bruce and not Catwoman and Batman.**

**Ebony: That means the world to me. I'm constantly hating everything I write and hearing that anyone thinks I'm talented is the most amazing feeling. You rock my world. I love writing Barbara. I've actually started brainstorming a new story with her and Joker and might end up publishing it soon, but I have so much on my plate right now with stories. I love writing her in the Exhibition and Tension, so once these are finished I want to write her a lot more!**

**skyrab94: I'm so happy you started reading it again too! Knowing I've got someone hooked on my writing makes me thrill inside. I hope that I keep you just as hooked throughout the rest of the story! **

**Deadpool: Oh, you're such a charmer. ;) Sadly I have zero guts to let anyone know my sexual depravitiy when it isn't anonymous so I guess I'll be stuck with my left hand for a bit longer. But it's okay. I know what I'm doing. *elbow elbow* Bruce Wayne deserves the most stimulating life ever, so I hope I do him justice!**

**Shipper: As long as I have such amazing back up, there will be! I'm literally about to cry knowing that someone thinks this is anywhere as good as Guardians. That was one of the best movies I've ever seen! Ah, Groot... Too cute. Hey, I rhymed...**

**BATS ON BATS: Your username, all the way. I'm just as psyched as you to get the Selina/Barbara battle going!**

**Lucius: Anyone who thinks Barbara is beta is completely and utterly wrong. I can't wait to prove her wrong, even if she is just in my imagination! I love jealous/possessive themed fics as well, and if you've read any of my Harley/Joker smut you can probably already tell!**

**angiequest: ... I'm speechless. When you left this review I ran around to everyone I know and read it to them. I don't write professionally, and in fact, I'm a high school student who sits on her ass daydreaming about writing professionally. I can't believe you actually said that, I seriously could cry. You made my entire year. Thank you.**

**Guest (3): It's my ultimate dream to get rights from DC to publish something of my writing. I know that my writing is a bit more, uh, scandalous than it should be in the comic world, but since there's so many people who enjoy this type of writing then I think there should actually be more writing like this published and sold!**

**ChokesFan: I hope that since I can't provide you all with presents, then updates of this will at least be partially satiating for your dirty Christmas spirit. (There's a joke in there about the naughty list...)**

**1o1: You're already gorgeous and I don't even know you. Thank you so much! I've never written her before this fic so I'm super excited. I hope I don't fuck her up. **

**joel: You've made my night! I hope that it continues to please you! In three chapters a lot can change. I hope that everyone continues to love this story or at least tolerate it until I finish it. I write for you guys, after all. (and myself a little. ;) )**

**Until next time, guys! I love you and Happy Holidays! **


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

"What's going on?" Dick asked Barbara the moment she came back. He was leaning over the third body, one in much of the same condition as the others. She was obviously a night worker, someone who must've been in the wrong place at the wrong time and ran into Crane. Her arms were scratched beyond belief and under her nails, Barbara saw cached, drying blood.

She shook her head to focus and said, "Catwoman is back in Gotham, apparently."

"Really?" Dick asked. "I wonder how Bruce is taking it. She left without a word, barely." Suddenly, he chuckled. "But knowing them, I'm sure they'll be straight back to their old ways." Barbara hid the grimace from her lips and instead focused on surveying the corpse.

"So, what's the deal with this one?" She asked, kneeling down.

"Probably out working, looking for a John and when Crane showed up, she didn't bother to run, thinking he was a potential client. Boom. Toxin in the face. Dead in a few minutes."

Barbara frowned at the woman. Rigor mortis had set in already and the expression on her face was still one of horror. She died screaming. At least her eyes weren't out like the other victims. Barbara felt a wave of sadness. This woman couldn't be much older than her and obviously had a rough life if she was forced onto the streets of Gotham to prostitute herself, and then a death like this? She hadn't deserved it. "It looks like he's heading towards the Industrial District. Should we just set up a scout time? Rotate every few hours?"

"Crane knows how we work. He'll be more careful this time."

"He's not being too careful with his killing. He's giving us a trail right to him." Barbara stood and crossed her arms, pursing her lips.

Dick hesitated, looking at the ground as he thought. "You never know… He could have his goons running around spraying people all over the place just to throw us off his trail."

Barbara nodded, knowing that it was a very valid point. "True. When Scarecrow kills, there's no way to collect DNA because he doesn't touch them or use a specific murder weapon. He just uses the toxin. It's so hard to trace. I guess the only way we'll know is once my dad gets the reports of their TOD and we can see if the trail corresponds with who died when."

Dick nodded. "Good plan. Let's find Bruce and get out of here. We've got classes and there's no more bodies. I'm sure the coroner won't have released the information for a few hours anyway."

Barbara sighed and licked her lips. "You're right. Call in to Bruce, will you? I'll meet you at school. I've got to go home and get all my things."

"Sure thing," He told her with a smile and then kissed her sweetly on the lips. Barbara's hands slid up his shoulders to his neck as she returned the kiss. When they finally broke away, he looked down at her and said, "What do you say to you and I going out tonight? Seems like the only time I see you these days is when we're working."

Barbara frowned at him. "I know. I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind, with school and everything. Trying to catch up. Dinner tonight?" She asked curiously. She didn't feel the old excitement she used to when Dick and her would spend the evening together and she hated herself for it, but she also didn't feel the same urge for it to Bruce like she did the past week. _If he's fucking Selina, why should I not want to be with Dick? _She knew her thoughts were completely swapped around. She should be asking herself why she's with Bruce, not being angry that his ex is back in town. She had him first! _I'm just on the side. _

"Dinner sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at say, six thirty?"

"Six thirty," She repeated. He chuckled.

"Funny. I'll see you in a bit, Babs," He said with a grin and then shot his grapple up, disappearing quickly into the sky. Barbara relaxed against the stone wall. She shouldn't let this stress her out. It was her boyfriend. She could have a good time with him tonight and ignore the thoughts of unwelcome jealousy and numbness.

"**Back for more so soon?" Selina asked slyly. **Bruce gave her a look as he leaned against the wall inside her old apartment.

"Just came to see what mischief you were up to, Selina."

"Mischief? Me?" She acted shocked. "I'm just here to get my things, actually. I'm surprised no one's stolen all this junk," She said, picking up an old alarm clock. She tossed it behind her and it crashed into the wall. "Or bought this place."

"You're not staying here? Where will you go?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms.

"Well I was hoping I could stay with you," She said with a raised eyebrow. "The electricity and water have been shut off here," She added when she saw the look of surprise on Bruce's face. "Please, Brucey?"

Bruce stopped himself from gritting his teeth loudly at the thought. If Selina was there… Would Barbara and him…? He knew he couldn't just let Selina rot in this apartment (or kick someone out of theirs). "Why not," He said finally. She smiled at him.

"What brings you to Park Row anyway?" She was shoving extra clothes into a backpack, emptying a box of cash into the front pocket and throwing in anything else that mattered, not looking at him while she talked.

He relaxed. This was a topic he could definitely talk about. "Scarecrow broke out of Arkham last night. There's been a few bodies found since then. His fear toxin is a lot more concentrated now, making people kill themselves if it doesn't do it first. We're trying to find him, but no such luck."

"I've always disliked Crane…" She shook her head. "If you're going to kill people at least be man enough to use your hands."

"At least he _has _more than his hands, like some people."

She laughed. "You make a good point."

"As long as you're alright, I'm got work to do, so I'll see you at the house this evening." Bruce moved to go to the window and Selina watched him curiously.

"Don't miss me too much," She called as he jumped from the window sill. _Great, _He thought as he walked away. _Now what? _

**Back at the house, Bruce was hanging from an exercise bar, swinging by his legs. **His vigorous exercise routine had been practically doubled recently. If he was left bored, his thoughts ran wild. His only preoccupations were roaming the city at night and exhausting himself during the day in his fitness room. Alfred had steadily been becoming more and more worried about him as the days went by, the antisocial behavior out of place (even for the brooding, scowling Batman). He needed something else to do, something more productive.

Bruce Wayne hadn't been out in a while…

The idea struck to go visit Lucius at Wayne Tower. Maybe he'd have something new for him, or maybe Bruce could think up some exciting new toy to use on his way there. He needed to get out of the house. Bruce swung himself down quickly and headed upstairs for a shower, desperately trying to keep his mind quiet in the mean time.

Thirty minutes later, Bruce was showered and dried, dressed in one of his favorite Valentino suits. He adjusted his tie in the mirror, watching himself with pursed lips and fixed his hair once more before leaving the room. As he grabbed the keys from his dresser and skipped down into the foyer, he called out, "I'm going out, Alfred! I won't be late!" He chose the lamborghini from the garage and sped cheerfully down the driveway. He hadn't driven this in a while. In fact, the only care he seemed to drive anymore was the Tumbler.

The drive to Wayne Industries was short and sweet and Bruce wasted no time getting inside and heading straight to Fox's department — his home away from home. "Lucius!" He called out as he straightened his coat sleeves. "You here?"

"Mr. Wayne?" Fox asked from around the corner. He poked his head around and grinned. "What brings you here today, Mr. Wayne?"

"Boredom," He replied with a smile.

Lucius laughed. "No one understands more than I do, I can guarantee you. Need anything new, or just here to scope things out?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair and crossing his leg at the ankle.

"In all honesty, I'm not completely sure," Bruce said, leaning against the post beside him.

"No more spelunking, I'm assuming."

Bruce laughed. "No, no more of that. Listen, Lucius. I'm sure you saw the news about Arkham." His voice got softer and quieter as he talked about it, not wanting to broadcast it even though they were completely alone down here.

Lucius nodded slowly. "Crane's escape. I heard. What about it?"

"He's getting more and more deadly. We aren't sure what his plan is. The toxin strain that he's created is practically death in aerosol form. The only problem is that we don't know if it's even him doing it. Dick talked to me earlier in the day and said that him and Barbara came up with the theory that he might have multiple men running around the city and spraying people with the gas just to throw us off his real trail. We can't know since he never uses his hands. No finger prints." Lucius nodded for a moment and exhaled loudly through his nose before standing in silence and walking down the hall. Bruce frowned but quickly followed. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Eh… It's a little shaky. I've been saving it, not wanting to suggest it if not necessary. I don't know if it will even work," He explained.

"Just tell me, Lucius," Bruce said as they walked side by side now.

He hesitated for a moment. "I was able to get a hold of his original toxin, the one he used on Gotham a few years back. Obviously it's gotten much more developed since then, but… If you can get me a sample of his new chemicals, and I can tell that they have the same strain base, then I think we can work you up to an immunity. Now, I know this isn't what you were asking completely, but I think it will definitely make your job easier. The cowl with the gas mask is handy, sure, but it gets in the way of your peripheral which is vital."

"This way I can breathe freely without worrying about being incapacitated," Bruce said in agreement.

"Exactly. Now, since immunity is built up over time, you will have to deal with the side effects of small doses. And this all depends on if they share the same base," Lucius told him. "You understand." Bruce nodded again. Finally, Lucius stopped, halting Bruce in the process. A safe was bolted to the wall in front of him and Fox wasted no time typing the code and spinning the wheel to open it. A single vial of a clear liquid sat in the middle of the safe. Bruce held it in his fingers, looking at it carefully.

"I can get you a sample. It'll be hard, but I can do it."

"Wonderful."

"I'll have it by tomorrow. For now, I'm going back to the recent crime scene to see if the body is still there." Lucius nodded once.

"Be safe, Mr. Wayne," He told him.

"You too, Mr. Fox."

**Barbara checked her watch the moment she got out of her last class.** It was only four o'clock. She still had a good amount of time before she was supposed to be ready for dinner with Dick. She hated the fact that she was sneaking around, but the need to go see Bruce and just… Talk to him, look at him with her own eyes and make sure nothing had changed… It was strong. As she drove to the Manor, she checked the clock every few minutes anxiously. "What are you worrying about?" She whispered to herself. "You have over two hours." When the car was finally parked outside the mansion, she slammed the door closed behind her and quickly made her way to the front door. When she walked inside, she called out. "Al?" When there was no answer she hurried towards the steps, every step making her stomach twist more.

She didn't know why she was suddenly nervous. It was Bruce! She hadn't been nervous all week. Why was she suddenly so self conscious? Was it just because Selina was back in town? Of course it was. Everyone knew how Bruce and Selina's relationship was. It was on and off constantly, but passionate in it's intensity. Why would he want to sleep with Barbara when he could be sleeping with the seductress that is Catwoman? Barbara's teeth gritted uncomfortably. She was tired of being treated like a beta by the older woman and of being considered the sweet, innocent school girl that she used to be.

She heard the shower running when she got into Bruce's room and sighed, looking between the shower door and the bed. _Should I just barge in there? Or maybe I should be bold and wait in bed for him… Naked. _She bit her lip. _Or should I just sit on the bed like a normal person and get my head out of my vagina? Yeah, let's go with that. If he wants me, he'll tell me. _Barbara calmly sat down on the mattress, her fingers tracing the woven pattern with her fingertip as she waited for Bruce to come out.

Her mind wandered drunkenly over thoughts of what had happened in this bed multiple times and counting. An ache flared in her core, sparking a warmth that was hard to ignore. How could just looking at a comforter make her so wet? _It's not the comforter, it's Bruce… God, I want him. _She sat back on her arms as she waited, her eyes closing as she imagined what their next tryst would be like when suddenly the water shut off and her eyes snapped open. She sat up straight, her spine tensing as she waited for him to come out.

Her heart was throbbing against her rib cage as she waited, hearing every drop of water from the faucet and every thump of her heart. The door started to open. "Bruce, can we —" Selina Kyle stopped mid step when she saw Barbara sitting in front of her and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Selina asked, clutching her towel tighter against her body.

"What am I doing here? I'm his partner, what are you doing here?" She asked, standing up defensively.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm doing here," Selina said, cocking her hip out and resting against the door frame. Barbara felt her stomach twist at the implication.

"Where's Bruce?" Barbara asked, switching the topic.

"Not sure," She said. "I figured he was out running around with you two." She had recovered from the initial shock and was now walking towards the sliding door of the balcony where her suitcase rested beside it. She scrounged through it for clothes as Barbara turned to watch her.

"When's the last time you saw him?"

Selina gave her a look. "Earlier today. What's the rush, Ginger?" Barbara scowled.

"I don't know that that's any of your business, actually," She retorted. She exhaled sharply. "Listen, just tell your boyfriend I stopped by and that we need to talk."

"I'll tell him," She said sweetly, taking her handful of clothes to the bathroom. Barbara grimaced as the door slammed and she jumped in surprise, her body angrily twisting to the right to leave the room. Just as she turned the corner, she slammed into a hard wall of flesh and her nose smarted at the impact as she stepped back.

Bruce's hands grasped her shoulders and he held her until she caught her balance. "Barbara? What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping in to say hi to your girlfriend," Barbara replied dryly, shrugging him off her arms. She walked past and he frowned, his brow pulling low. He grabbed her by the arm again and pulled her back against him.

"Hey. Talk to me. You've been acting strange all day. Is it Selina?" He asked. She saw real concern in his eyes and she sighed.

"Nothing, Bruce," She whispered, again trying to move.

"Hey." His voice was sharp and he pushed her up against the wall, pinning her with his hands and his gaze. "Stop trying to walk away from me." Barbara swallowed uncomfortably as she looked up at him and when they resumed eye contact, Bruce took her chin in one strong palm and kissed her fiercely, making their lips collide. Barbara's fingers tangled in his thick hair and she pulled him towards her, feeling the slowly growing erection through his jeans. Bruce slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, making her gasp. Quickly she pulled away and Bruce stepped back, looking at her with a lowered brow. "What now?"

"I have to go," She said suddenly. "I'm… Shit. I have to go. I'll see you later, Bruce."

"Dammit, Barbara," He muttered as she quickly darted down the steps. She grabbed her jacket and left without another word.

**My darlings! I have returned! **

**dever: Thank you, dear! That means the world to me! **

**chokesfan: I'm happy I was able to update at that time! Hopefully in the next few days I'll have chapter eight up!**

**Bat: You don't even know the definition of disturbing.**

**Guest (1): Thank you sooo much! I've got so many ideas for what happens between Batgirl and Selina.**

**Guest (2): I understand, man! Barbara and Bruce are the best! I love writing them so much. :)**

**WayneTech: I'm so glad you like it! That thrills me so much. I can't wait to update some more!**

**Lucius: Ah! I fucking hope so! Thank you so much. **

**art3mus: I'm hoping this will last for quite a bit longer, but I'm not sure how long. It really just deends on where I plan to end it and how long it takes to get there. But be assured that it won't be only a few more chapters!**

**ScarWitch: THANK YOU! Christian Bale is practically a God, and I love writing him... He's amazing in all of his roles but as Bruce Wayne it's just too perfect. He's the best to write about!**

**silver: Loved your comment! Number seventy five, for the win. I'm glad to know that this is actually captivating aside from the sex because as much as I love it, writing (like in this chapter, about meeting with Lucius Fox) is just as much fun!**

**A Non: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad that you like this, and I completely understand if some of my other stories are a little bit too extreme. I tried to make this one a bit more tame since it's with two tamer people. :) Sadly, I'm really not that brilliant but the compliment is amazing nonetheless. Thank you so much!**

**GothParadise: I'm believing so! I think Barbara is getting a bit more in tune with just how possessive and obsessive she's getting with their little affair. Batgirl won't be afraid to stand up for herself and reclaim her territory!**

**Guest (3): I'm thrilled to acquiesce to your request. ;) I'm so excited to write more and see how you like it!**

**rocket: Ahh thank you so much! You guys all make me feel like a real author and it's amazing. I love you all!**

**SUMMER: I wish I've read Harry Potter so that I could understand that but sadly I've never seen it or read it! :(**

**lilly: Bats/Bats for life! I used to never ship them but once I started writing one of my other stories and a lot of reviewers said they'd like to see Bats/Bats and now... I'm hooked!**

**Guest (4): Black Mirror... I'm not sure I've ever heard of it, actually. Care to elaborate?**

**Until next time! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and in case I don't see you before 2015, happy New Years!**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

"Well don't you look cute?" Dick said when Barbara opened the front door. She smiled at him sweetly before turning her head to call out to her dad.

"He's here, Dad," She said. "I'll be back tonight. I love you!"

"Love you too, Babs. Take care of her for me!"

"Will do, Mr. Gordon!" Barbara smiled and followed him out, straightening her mini skirt and sweater. She fixed her glasses on her nose and took Dick's hand, walking towards the car. When they got inside, he turned to her conversationally and said, "Where would you like to go?"

She pursed her lips. "We could always go to the Iceberg Lounge," She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

He grinned. "Honestly? I'm completely up to that. I love watching Cobblepot treat me like a guest. Makes me feel smug."

"Let's do it," She said, fastening her seat belt and smiling widely. The ride was short and insignificant and Barbara took Dick's hand as soon as they were out of the car and on their way inside. The line was terribly long and Barbara sighed in irritation, not in the mood to wait this long. A brilliant idea struck her and she smiled at Dick before saying, "Follow me." He gave her a look with a raised eyebrow but followed her without question up to the host's podium. The man gave her a look as if she was crazy for cutting, but Cobblepot, who thankfully was standing right there looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ms. Gordon!" He said cheerfully, taking her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles. "It's been a long time. On a date with the boyfriend, I see," He said, nodding at Dick, who returned it politely with a small knowing smile of his own.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Cobblepot." She put on a bashful face and said, "You don't think there's anyway we could get a table, do you? I have to be somewhere with my father in an hour and we wanted to eat quickly…" She made sure to throw in reference to the commissioner and Cobblepot acknowledged that immediately.

"Between you and me, I can get you a seat right now, but let's be discreet about it. The crowd gets a little impatient." He motioned for them to follow him after having the host jot down their names in the record book. The table was right in front of the iceberg with a perfect view of the rest of the room. Barbara. "The waiter will be with you soon, Ms. Gordon, Mr. Grayson," He said in his thick british accent before leaving the room. Barbara and Dick broke out laughing once he was gone.

"Last time I saw him, he punched me in the face," Dick said once they'd calmed down. He reached for a roll from the basket in the middle of the table a took a bite, smiling at his girlfriend.

"The funny thing is, I'm pretty sure Cobblepot is the only criminal we fight that actually has a life outside of his crimes," Barbara added.

"That's cause he can buy his way out of anything," Dick said. "Unlike Scarecrow, whose too crazy for anyone to let off the hook, Joker, who likes being chased or the crazies like Ivy. No one else bothers."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "I don't know what it is about Gotham."

"Ms. Gordon," The waiter said as he approached. "It's so nice to see you this evening. What can I get for you and your date?"

"For now, I'll just take a water," She said with a smile.

"Sweet tea for me," Dick told him. Once the waiter had left with a nod and smile, Dick raised his eyebrow at her. "Everyone here seems to love you a little bit too much."

She shrugged. "Being the Commissioner's daughter has it's perks, I guess. Especially with a socialite like Penguin. He's always —" There was a loud crash from above and they both gasped, looking towards the iceberg as a large black shape fell from the sky. Glass rained down from where it had shattered through the skylight.

"It's the Batman!" Someone screamed.

"Bruce," Dick and her said at the same time. "I'll go change."

Dick cursed loudly. It wasn't as easy for Dick and Bruce to switch so easily. With Barbara she had a costume that she could zip up and nothing more. They had armor to assemble. Barbara grabbed her bag and rushed to the ladies room to change into her outfit, hiding her bag behind one of the toilets before bursting out. The lounge was in panic as Batman grappled from the iceberg to the dining floor and tackled Penguin before he could raise his umbrella to shoot him. Barbara started to run, dodging civilians as she did so. "Where's Scarecrow?" Batman snarled in Cobblepot's face.

"I don't know what you're bloody talking about!"

Batman raised his fist like he was going to backhand him. "I know he was here, Cobblepot!"

"I ain't seen that loon since he was thrown in the shack last time!" He retorted, trying to beat the Bat off of him. "Somebody call the cops, he ain't got no business being here!" Barbara rolled her eyes. As if _that _would go over well. Batgirl chucked a batarang with all her force at him and it landed exactly where she'd aimed — right beside his head. He looked at it out of his peripheral with wide eyes.

"Tell him what he wants to know, Penguin, before things get ugly," Barbara demanded.

"You don't intimidate me, girl!"

"No? Then why'd you start sweating once I threw that batarang at you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You stupid bitch! Get out of my museum!"

"Or what?" She demanded. "Where's Dr. Crane? That's all we want to know. We've got no beef with you, Oswald."

"Don't talk to me like you have a right to be here," He hissed. Batman had moved off of Cobblepot by now and he stood. Batgirl scowled, grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and slamming him into the wall. "Goddammit!"

"I'm a real pain in the ass, huh?" She taunted. Dropping the smart ass routine, she glared at him. "Where's Crane? Do you really want the cops here, because I have no problem with them coming. In fact, I bet Commissioner Gordon would be interested in seeing the surveillance photo of Crane coming in the back service entrance last night. So where. The hell. Is he?"

His mouth twisted into a snarl and he spat, "He's gone. He came here for no more than a few minutes, just to get his things. I had the keys to a storage unit that he'd given me for safe keeping. I don't know what the number is, just let me bloody go," He shouted.

"It was that simple," Barbara said before ramming her knee up between her legs and then head butting him as hard as possible. He had enough time for one scream and then he was unconscious on the ground. She turned to Bruce, breathing hard. He was watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Let's go," He finally said.

"Wait," She called as he turned. "Dick's here somewhere." She turned around, looking towards their seats and saw that he'd disappeared, probably heading to the Cave to change. She held up a finger to him and then ran back to the bathroom to grab her bag before coming back in and following his lead, grappling up to the hole in the ceiling. As soon as they were out from the building, Bruce turned to her with that same expression.

"Thank you for that," He said finally.

She nodded breathlessly. "It was just luck that I was there. Why didn't you call us?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Wanted to handle something myself," He replied. "I knew you two had plans."

"How?"

"He told me."

"Oh." She licked her lips uncomfortably as they stood on the roof in silence. The wind was freezing and blew through her hair and their capes and by the look of the sky she figured a storm was brewing.

"Listen, Barbara, about back at the house…"

"Bruce, not right now," She said, her voice exasperated. "I'm not in the mood. Let's just focus on finding Crane. If we check the records at the storage facilities in Gotham, we're sure to find one of his common aliases." Bruce was stopped short by her indifference, offended by how she'd ran off earlier. Barbara knew she was being childish. How could she possibly be upset about him being with Selina when she was with Dick? They were both fucking each other on the side and had no commitment to the other. A throb of pain shot through her chest at the thought and she shut it out immediately. _It's Bruce. You can't feel that way. _Bruce nodded finally and she said, "Let's get back to the Cave. I'm sure that's where Robin went."

"Good idea," He replied. "I think I might need stitches anyway," He replied.

"Stitches?" She asked as they grappled down from the building towards the parked Tumbler. "How?"

"A shard of glass must've landed face up just as I landed and it penetrated the kevlar on my leg. It doesn't hurt too bad, but it's bleeding a lot." Barbara frowned, exhaling loudly.

"I'll drive," She said. "Focus on stopping the bleeding, okay?" Bruce nodded at her, climbing into the passenger seat while she got in on the left, starting the car quickly and reversing out of the lot. When they got back to the Cave, Bruce immediately headed to the medical table and grunted as he sat down. Taking off the first piece of armor on his thigh, he hissed as he saw the amount of blood. Barbara frowned at him from beside the car but then disappeared back into the house. "Dick?" She called out. "Are you here?" She frowned at the silence. Where had he gone? By the time she'd came back in, he already had the wound halfway stitched and his cowl was laying on the table beside him. The line was thin but she knew it must've been very deep from the way it was bleeding. She propped herself up on the table as she watched his self surgery. "Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse," He told her casually.

"Of course you have. Batman has no limits," She quoted.

He looked up at her with a small smile. "Exactly."

"Bruce," She whispered after a minute. He grunted as he poked his skin unnecessarily with the needle at the distraction but he looked up at her with a lowered brow and concern in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to —"

"What happened?" Selina's familiar voice called from the doorway. They both looked up and Barbara was surprised to see her completely done up as Catwoman, her skin tight leather suit on and in place, unzipped precariously low. Her whip was coiled in her hand. Barbara sighed and Bruce gave her an apologetic look for the interruption.

"Bruce decided to play Bond and come down from the ceiling and ended up impaling himself on a piece of a mosaic," Barbara said. Bruce gave her a look with pursed lips but then quickly returned to the job at hand. He tied off the string and then snipped it, setting his tools down on the table by his cowl. Selina walked up and looked at the wound, her hand resting on his shoulder. Barbara stared at the contact for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Looks like you could've used some help," She said teasingly.

"You're right. I think I chipped a nail back there," He said, giving her a grin with a raised eyebrow. Barbara stood up, walking towards the exit to the Cave and Bruce looked at her with a lowered brow. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to find Dick. I'll meet you at Gotham's storage facility in an hour," She called over her shoulder.

Bruce frowned, but didn't halt her departure and instead turned back to Selina as he fixed his armor. She leaned against the wall for a moment before saying, "You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Selina," He said. "It wasn't that bad. Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sure," She replied, gnawing on her lip. "You're investigating Crane's case some more?"

Bruce nodded, grabbing his cowl. He was about to put it back on as he talked. "Yeah. He got some keys to a locker from Cobblepot. We're gonna find out which one it is and see where that leads." Selina's hand landed on his and she paused his process. He looked up from the cowl to look at her curiously.

"Be careful," She said quietly, her gloved hand pulling him down by his neck and kissing him slowly. When she finally let him go, she said, "And call me if it gets too much to handle. I have some unfinished business with the hay bale." She winked at him and Bruce laughed, exhaling through his nose as he shook his head.

"I'll let you know if I need you, Selina. I'll be back tonight."

She smiled at him before leaving the Cave and walking back inside and Bruce sighed, pulling on the cowl and then walking towards the car.

**Happy New Years, guys! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I know my night was exciting. (It included apple juice shots, attempting to make weed mac and cheese and FAILED desperately, and watching lots of How I Met Your Mother with my best friend.) I have such a thrilling life, right? Now, in response to my darling reviewers:**

**Guest (1): If I didn't leave you with cliff hangers, it wouldn't be any fun! The more you guys say you're addicted, the quicker I update. I SHALL FILL YOUR CRAVINGS.**

**lilly: Thank you, my love! Writing it has gave me a wonderful time to spend my own season! The holidays are amazing and so much better when infused with writing Batman smut.**

**deadpool: Aw thank you! I can get off to Batman themed shit without it even being explicit, so I know exactly what you mean. I hope you had a great New Year, too!**

**SUMMER: A long time ago I watched the first movie with my friend but I don't remember much of it. I'll have to take your advice, though and check it out soon! I really do need to know what all the hype is about...**

**Guest (2): Being called sinister made me SO HAPPY. That's my goal in life. Thank you so much for your compliments! I hope this update was quick enough! :)**

**A Non: I'm not bi, but the Gotham chicks are seriously the hottest things ever. Love writing about them and I'm so glad you like to read my portrayal! I know this isn't very canon but it's fun!**

**Kelly: *facepalming myself for thinking your review was terribly erotic* Loved reading that! :D Can't imagine how great it was!**

**Guest (3): Most definitely in agreement with the dark theme. In this story, I don't see Barbara getting to an extreme physical BDSM place, but I definitely can see her psyche disintegrating as her lust takes over. I can't wait to get deeper into the story to actually get to that point. We're only on chapter eight after all! About the Crane thing, I'm thinking yes. I wanted there to be a lot of action in the story aside from sex and, wow I never thought I'd say this, but I write Joker so much, I forced myself to change it up. Ah! Mr. J! I'm sorry, Puddin! **

**rocket: No, that wasn't weird or gross at all! I completely understand! It's very true about the primal concept of the clan. Something about Bruce being the alpha male really just makes a lot of sense and by claiming her as his own as a sign of dominance, although he's struggling with it. I love the mental debate they both have over the whole thing even though their instincts ARE animal and they can't help themselves. It just shows how much lust plays in the human mind. I liked your point about how the only answer would do consumate with someone in Gordon's bloodline. It makes perfect sense, and I think that in the comics, Barbara and Bruce would have made an interesting couple. I know most people have a problem with the fact that he's older, but the thing is, Barbara is much older than her age. She's a teen or early twenties and she has the mentality of a thirty year old. I love her maturity and think that Bruce can match her, and Barbara needs that.**

**Guest (4): That's so true! I love writing the process of someone maturing or at least their mind changing course. I can't really talk too much about adulthood (I'm only a teenager), but I think that Barbara deserves to be more of a woman than most times portrayed. She deserves someone who can challenge her everywhere and fuck her like she deserves to be fucked!**

**WonderBabe: Diana and Clark are a definite ship of mine! As soon as I saw your review I instantly agreed with what you suggested about Bruce being jealous of Dick and Barbara, and I'm hoping to focus on that just as much as Barbara being jealous of Selina. As much as I love things about jealous girls fighting, it isn't just girls that fight over men! Barbara is a strong and sexy woman, and it's completely unrealistic that Bruce wouldn't feel jealousy or at least some kind of discomfort, right?**

**Lucius: Of course I can add that in there! I really do want to get more inside Bruce's head. I'm thinking about starting to do Barbara's POV for a couple chapters and then Bruce's POV and back and forth so that we all get a fill of both of their mental processes. Sound good? I literally ran around telling everyone I knew about your comment saying that this is better than some things you've read years ago. It made me so happy!**

**Guest (5): Thank you so much! I'll definitely have to check it out. I sadly don't have netflix but my sister does so I might just have to watch it next time I go up there. I'll add that to my bucketlist of movies! :) I hope your new years was amazing.**

**SS5250: Oh, you flatter me. ;) Thank you so much for your support!**

**FANCYFANCY: I'm so glad you're enjoying it and welcome to our little soiree. I'm so thrilled that you said that about the dialogue. Writing inside people's heads is a lot easier in my opinion because everyone, even fictional characters, have their own distinct speech patterns. Plus, since there isn't much swearing in the comicverse, I sometimes worry about adding that in there, but hey, what can you do? Fuck is my favorite word. Shoot me. But thank you so much! I hope your new year was absolutely great! **

**ScarWitch: Doesn't sound gross at all! You made me so happy! Honestly in smut and in real life, nothing gets me off more than when the guy gets off. Something about a man's come just makes my knees weak and my mouth water. I try to write them in justice with how I see them in my mind!**

**Guest (6): Your review cracked me up! The PS thing was amazing. And hey, if I have a captive audience, writing a War and Peace sized novel sounds amazing! (Wether it be sex or just me rambling. But I know we all prefer the sex. Except... 99% of my rambling thoughts are about Bat sex anyway...)**

**BISHOP: Thank you so much! I sadly haven't been able to find many Batgirl/Batman stories on here. I'm not sure if I'm the only one whose wrote one, or if I'm just blind. But if you guys ever have any suggestions for me to check out, or have written any Batman porn yourselves, let me know! **

**Ducky: Ahh, I love you. Maybe I'll just roll with this soap opera thing and give Barbara an evil twin sister. *dramatic music* The darker the minds, the more I get along with them, so stick around guys and I'll keep spitting this stuff out!**

**L: Thank you so fucking much! BDSM writing is amazing and so much fun. It's all I think about. It made me smile to see that you like the Exhibition. No one really seems into it anymore, sadly, and so knowing that someone still enjoys it makes me feel a lot better!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! You all are my muses. I love you. Let me know how your New Years went! I'd love to hear! I can't wait for the next update, darlings, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about chapter eight. I love you all! Like I said earlier, if anyone ever has anything they want me to check out or something that they've themselves written, let me know or send me a PM! Have a wonderful beginning to 2015 guys. You deserve it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

Barbara Gordon met up with Dick at GSF fairly quickly. Since the time was getting so late, the manager's office was closed down and the lights were off. Barbara sighed, exasperated, when she realized they were going to have to break in. "Come on," Dick said. "We've got, what, ten, fifteen minutes before the cops get here once the alarm goes off."

"Can't we find some way to bypass the alarm?"

"It's not like a trip wire," He said sarcastically. "If we pick the lock, break a window… It's all the same. It's just a house security system. Getting in will be easy, but we've just got to find the files of who rents what."

"Should we wait for Bruce?" She asked, and her subconscious seemed to sneer.

Dick sighed, looking at his watch. "Let's give him a few more minutes."

"Okay," Barbara replied quitely. They were perched on top of the closest building to the storage facility. It was windy, but the night was quiet, which was odd for Gotham. Dick leaned over the side of the roof, watching the roads just in case Crane decided to show his face again (or mask, depending on which of his personalities was dominant right now). Barbara knew Crane had once been one of the most respected doctors in Gotham and was still a genius, but the effects of letting his other side, the Scarecrow, take over had resulted in the downfall and ultimate demise of his sanity. He wasn't completely insane, not the kind of person who can't function by themselves or sees visions or hears voices… He was completely aware of what he was doing and he didn't mind. He willingly let the Scarecrow taint him this way. Of course, the effects of his fear gas being sprayed onto him by the Batman last year hadn't made anything better. His longest stint in Arkham was nine months. He'd been released on the conditions that he worked with a probation officer and was guarded at all times, but his freedom had been restored… Up until one of his men delivered some of his fear gas to Crane's place of residence. He was quickly shipped back to the asylum for further rehabilitation and although the majority of Gotham knew that no amount of therapy would cure the Scarecrow, they didn't even consider locking him away in Blackgate. It seemed like cruel irony.

"There. Bruce is here. Come on." Dick jumped from the building, his grappled already hooked around the roof's wall and easily lowered himself down. Barbara followed suit, hopping down once she was close to the road. Bruce was gliding overhead into the lot, and once he landed he opened the gate for them with the automatic gate lock. They ran in quickly, wasting no time. The motion sensor lights turned on, but they weren't deterred. They had a job to do.

"Breaking and entering, or just entering?" Robin asked Bruce as they approached the manager's office. Bruce pondered it for a minute.

"We don't have much time," He said and without further explanation his fist (and arm spikes) slammed into the window, shattering the glass fragments all around them. An alarm started to beep loudly and an automated voice told them that the machine was calling 911. "Hurry. Fine those files."

Barbara jerked open the first file cabinet, her fingers deftly plucking through the manila folders, searching for names and addresses and information. The entire cabinet was useless. Anxiously, and looking at the clock, she continued with the next one. It was just moments later when Robin shouted, "I got it!" He flipped open the file and nodded after scanning the first page. "Let's get out of here." Barbara unlocked the door and they all started to run, Robin with the files in his hands in a tight grip. The sound of police sirens was loud in the background and Bruce cursed under his breath.

"Come on. Up high," He shouted. Barbara and Dick easily took hold of their grapple lines from where they'd left them and started to rise towards the roof, Bruce right beside them. They had just made it to the top when the first two cop cars showed up. Barbara exhaled loudly, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Bruce held his hand out for the folder and Dick passed it to him without a word. Bruce started to scan the pages, flipping them every few minutes. "Robin, I need you to take these back to the Cave. I see your father down there. I'm going to have a word with him," He directed to Barbara.

"What do I do?" She asked defensively.

"Go home," He told her. "It's been a long night and you've got school."

"So does Dick," She replied, her brow lowering. Bruce gave her a look and she sighed, hating the authority they all knew he possessed. It angered her even more when he treated her like an inferior after all that they'd done together. She knew that it was irrational to expect him to suddenly treat her as an equal. It wasn't that Bruce wanted to be superior, particularly, but her and Dick had forced themselves into the group somewhat… She understood where he was coming from. The stress of taking care of two (practically) kids must have been tough. She decided not to press the subject. "Okay," She said finally, giving up.

Robin took the file back from Bruce and said, "I'll see you back at the Cave, Batman. Be careful going home, Babs," He told her, pulling her in close to him by her hip. She nodded up at him and Robin smiled down at her, tucking a piece of hair back from where it'd fallen through her cowl. He kissed her slowly and Barbara, in her flustered state decided that it'd be smart to rub it in Bruce's face. Her arms circled his neck and she pulled him closer, stepping up on her toes. Finally, Robin broke the kiss and with a final nod at Bruce, ran from the rooftop towards the next. It was silent for a moment after Dick left.

"Was that necessary?" He asked after a minute.

"Was what necessary?" She asked spitefully.

He gave her a look. "Barbara," He warned her in a low voice. "Don't fuck with me, and don't play dumb."

She scoffed. "I didn't realize it was a crime to kiss my boyfriend." She put emphasis on the last word and saw something flicker in Bruce's dark eyes.

"What has gotten into you? Is this about Selina coming back?" Barbara turned around, her hands on her hips. She didn't know what had gotten into her… That was the problem! She put one hand to her temple, breathing in deeply through her nose. Bruce's hand landed on her shoulder and he turned her around, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. Barbara sighed.

"I don't know," She replied as honestly as she could.

"I don't want anything to change, you know," He told her.

She almost laughed. "How is it supposed to not change? Selina is living with you. We all know about your history together and I know you've already slept with her since she came back." She hated the way the words tasted in her mouth. She had no right to be jealous… She never got this possessive with Dick, did she?

Bruce scowled, but more at himself. "I was drunk." He knew that didn't justify his actions, but at the same time he didn't think he needed to justify anything at all. His teeth grinded audibly. "Barbara, you don't even have any right to get upset! You're still fucking Robin, and we both know you aren't just going to break up with him so you can sleep with me guilt free."

Rage bubbled forth in Barbara's chest. "This isn't easy for me, Bruce! You're the one that decided it'd be smart to initiate this shit with me in the first place!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have," He hissed, turning around.

"Don't walk away from me," She called, grabbing his arm. He twirled back around and in a flash of black kevlar and material, he grabbed her, pulling her flesh against him and attacking her mouth with his own. It wasn't playful tongue tag, it was rough, angry, demanding kisses that left her breathless and light headed as her arms tightened around his neck and he grabbed her leg, hiking it up over his. His hand squeezed at her bottom while the other tangled in her hair. Barbara gasped against his lips, her hips jerking against her will up against him. Through the thin body suit she felt every thrust of her clit sliding across the armor. She wondered if he was hard under the suit. When he growled and jerked up her other leg, walking her backwards to push her against the door of the fire escape, his own hips rubbing between her legs, she knew he was. Barbara moaned against his ear, a wet, hot sound that made Bruce's jaw slacken with lust. She sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling gently. "Fuck me, Batman," She gasped.

"Right here?" He questioned in a low, sexy voice.

"Right here. Right now," She whispered back.

"Jesus Christ, Barbara," He growled, releasing her legs and reaching behind her to unzip the body suit. He wasted no time pulling it down her legs until her bottom and warm cunt were exposed to the cold air. He freed his cock from the kevlar and pulled it out in his fist, breathing hard. Forcefully, he pushed her up against the same wall, pressing his body into her back. She was gasping wildly, her hands pressed up against the cement, her forehead resting on it. Barbara's breasts rubbed roughly against it and she moaned as the pocked, sharp concrete rubbed at her sensitive peaks. Bruce positioned his cock head at her pussy and then finally pushed forward, his hands gripping her hips as he pistoned into her.

"More… More…" She moaned loudly. Bruce smiled almost wickedly, his tongue tracing the warm skin of her neck. His hand slid across her face to hold her mouth closed and he whispered gently into her ear.

"Quiet, baby," He shushed. "Just in case."

Against his palm, she said in a muffled voice, "I can't help it. It feels so good, oh… Oh, fuck!" Bruce slid his hand down her stomach, pinching her swollen clitoris through the hood. She jerked roughly against him as she cried out loudly. The incomprehensible moans against his palm made his arousal flare wildly and he saw flashes of color as raw need took over him.

"Oh, yeah," He grunted as she tightened around him. "Come, baby," He whispered, biting her neck gently and then harder when her hand grabbed onto his, her fingers feeling his as he manipulated her pink button. Then her fingers continued further down to feel her entrance where he was pushing himself in and out of her. Bruce shuddered against her back, the feeling of her wet fingers touching his shaft as he fucked her almost too much for him too handle. The feeling of his orgasm was building and he gasped, digging his fingers into her hip bone painfully hard.

"Bruce," She gasped.

She reached up to take his hand and sucked his index finger into her mouth, sliding it back and forth into her mouth and stroking it with her tongue. He moaned gently into her ear, his eyes closing as his head rested against hers. He couldn't bring himself to say anything more, unable to focus on anything but fucking her pussy like an animal. He hardly realized it when she started to climax around him. Just as he felt his own orgasm rising, an image appeared into his eyes.

"_Come on, Bruce," Selina gasped. "It's been too long without a fix." Bruce yanked her underwear down and forced himself inside her cunt, making Selina purr in pleasure, her back arching for him. Graceful fingers curled into his hair as he started to pump in and out of her pussy, his pelvis brushing against her soft dark curls. Selina's fingernails clawed into his back as she began to cry out in pleasure, mewling softly into his ear. Bruce grunted, slamming even harder into her. _

Suddenly the pleasurable building sensation of his climax disappeared and he gasped, his cock pulling out as he backed away from her. Barbara balanced herself on the wall, turning around with wide eyes. "Bruce?"

Tucking his cock back into his boxers and fixing his armor, he pulled her close and kissed her. "I have to go. I'm sorry…"

"Bruce, what the hell?" She asked as he turned.

Batman turned to run from the roof and paused on the edge. "I'm sorry, Babs." Batman was suddenly gone from the roof in a loud whoosh of his cape in the wind. Batgirl breathed out loudly, leaning against the wall, her body still bared to the air. Her eyes sparked with what felt like tears but instead of feeling the same numb, confused way she had for days, instead a harsh wave of possessiveness flooded through her veins. As she got dressed, a twisted plan for dominance started to form in her mind. She'd finally found the one man that could truly pleasure her, that could match her and satisfy her and she knew he felt the same way. They were both confused. They both had other people in their lives. But Barbara was not going to let him slip through her fingers. Not now. There was a rush of heat throughout her loins and it was almost painful from the intensity. She'd just came and she already felt herself becoming terribly aroused at just the thought track.

"Fuck no, Selina," She whispered. Mocking Batman and his signature saying, as she positioned herself to glide from the roof she licked her lips and said, "I'm Batgirl."

**I'M BATMAN! (Sadly I am not...) Evening guys! ;) How's it going? Hope this chapter was satisfying. Sorry ScarWitch, no Bruce Orgasm in this chapter! (It pained me, too.) Anywho, ready for my review responses? **

**Guest (1): I've been writing since I was about nine... I've been writing smut since I was twelve. I love writing so much! A veteran, yeah? Can't even explain how happy that made me. I love you. I wish DC had done something like this, but that's the beauty of fanfiction, I suppose!**

**ScarWitch: I'll let you in on a secret... I AM Stephen Hawking. Kidding, but really, thank youuuu! The naughty cosplay fucking thing made me think. It's kind of my dream that when I go to Comic Con in March and am dressed as Harley, I'll find a Joker and get to fuck him... Hm. That'd be nice. I'm a super jealous person too, I just try to pretend like I'm not and then BAM I turn into a crazy bitch, too. I feel you, man.**

**Guest (2): Self surgery Bruce... Oh, god, don't get me started. In the Dark Knight, I have a minigasm watching him give himself stitches. Self surgery is just amazing all around (and really fun to do). I can't resist making them fuck, and hopefully this story will be a bit longer so we don't need to worry about the last fuck for a while!**

**deadpool: Yes, Crane is! And I'd love to hear your theories. Spit em out, buddy. :) And ya know, your comments always are a huge confidence boost so thank you very much Deadpool. ;)**

**Natalie: I think everyone goes through a Dick/Babs faze. I know I did. I loved them! But I have a dark mind so normal and sweet relationships just don't cut it for me. You understand! :) I wish there was more Barbara Gordon smut on here. I love it so much! If you ever find anything good, let me know!**

**Guest (3): Thank YOU for reading and supporting me! 3**

**felicia: I plan on having some Bruce/Selina smut scenes so don't you worry. ;) ALL THE SMUT. I can't wait! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**WizardBDSM: I love where your mind is going with this. I'm not sure about the Batgirl becoming Catwoman thing, because I hadn't really thought about it! I like your point though about how Catwoman has always used her sexuality as a weapon, whether it's Batman or any unsuspecting schmuck. Barbara never does anything like that, cause she has her sass. Plus, good guys never bother to do that. Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Ivy and the rest are all in touch with their inner venus and since Batgirl is so sexy and perfect for that, why can't she be free to do the same? And thank you for saying that it's very well versed in BDSM. I love that kind of smut, and if you've read any of my other stories you'll know that a lot!**

**FANCYFANCY: What you said to WizardBDSM made lots of sense! You both had great points! Power comes in so many forms and being in charge of your sexuality, especially in situations like this is a very big one! And hm, lingerie... Could do something with that. My sister is getting married soon, and I'm planning her bachelorette party... We're all wearing lingerie! Can't wait to wear something Harley Quinn-ish! Oh gosh, Riddler and Ivy. That'd be insane!**

**BISHOP: Don't worry, I didn't take it that way at all! :) Plus, thank you so much for saying that. Insanely creative or just insane? Whhooo knnooowsss. And the idea about the Clark/Diana cameo... May have to throw that in! Bruce and Clark are best buddies after all. ;)**

**Guest (4): There IS more now! Aha. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm so happy I was able to create a fic that is pleasing to not only me but to all of you guys as well!**

**Guest (5): Adorable? Aw! Thank you! I just feel so wrong not thanking you guys. You have no clue how much your compliments mean to me! You need to know how precious you guys are! Besides, you guys have so many interesting questions and theories, I have to reply!**

**Shibu: Thank you! That is so awesome! Even though I know I have readers that get on here often to read this, it blew my mind to think that someone is actually talking about it. Like, to other people. It's crazy. Thank you so much.**

**RED: Girl, believe me, I know exactly how you feel! Writing this can be torture sometimes, because I constantly want to get off afterwards (or during) and half the time I'm not even home! I hope your 70 - 100 impending orgasms were Battastic. ;) Being batshit crazy is amazing, by the way, there is nothing wrong with that at all! I think the whole cheating concept is terribly erotic, and I'm glad you do too. You and WonderBabe are both routing for a Babs/Bruce and Clark/Diana story and I think the Lex Luthor idea is great. I've never written him though, but if I do end up trying, I'll have to watch a ton of Justice League or play a bunch more injustice to get into the Luthor Zone. The identity thing is a very good point to be brought up. That's one thing I always loved about Burton's Selina Kyle. Her and Bruce had a lot of romantic tension without the masks but they did too when they were in costume and had no idea who the other person was. I loved it! I'd definitely like to try that out! Oh God, coffee and apple pie sounds awesome right now. I may have to go make myself a cup right now...**

**WonderBabe: I'll definitely toss that around inside my brain! I love getting suggestions from you guys. If I can come up with something good, I'll try for sure. :D RED also had some ideas about that and if you didn't read the above comment, you totally should! Thank you so much for your praises. You make me so happy!**

**Guest (6): I try to take risks when I write, and when it pays off it feels absolutely amazing! Thank you for your review, you made me smile so big when I read it.**

**ebony: Oh, shucks. Stop it, you. ;) I hope this holds you over till the next update! **


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

Barbara hadn't seen Bruce in days. Three to be exact. It was killing her. Ever since he disappeared that night on the roof, he'd been avoiding her. Dick was still working the Crane case with him and convinced Barbara that the only reason Bruce wasn't calling her in was because he knew she was busy with school. Barbara knew differently. She tried to act like she didn't mind but she knew her mask was slipping. As she walked down the school hallway, her bag over her shoulder and a binder tucked under one arm, her fingers flexed into a fist. Tense, release, tense, release… Her skin was crawling, itching. This whole affair was really going to her head. "Hello, beautiful," A voice said from behind her, making Barbara jump and gasp, her binder falling from her hands. It clattered to the ground loudly and she turned to see an amused Dick standing behind her. "A bit jumpy, are we?"

She chuckled. "You could say that. What's up?"

"Curious as to what your plans are for the day."

"Go home," She said simply, tucking hair behind her ear. "Sleep. Write my English paper. Why do you ask?"

Dick laced his hand with hers and pulled her along with him casually, their arms swinging gently between them as they walked. "This case is killing me," He said, exasperated. "And nothing is more relaxing than spending time with my girl. Can you come over?"

"To the Manor?" She asked, her heart beating a little faster now.

Dick's eyebrow raised. "Yes?" He chuckled.

Barbara swallowed, her cheeks burning from the sudden rush of blood to her face. "Yeah, sure," She said with a smile up at him. "How have things been there, what with Selina, and all?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Not terrible. I think living with Bruce is keeping her in check, kind of. Haven't noticed her sneaking around, although I doubt I would even if she had."

"I wonder how long it'll take her to go get her greedy little fingers on something," Barbara said, unamused. She'd never been particularly fond of Catwoman but she felt full on territorial now. She was tired of being treated like a lower class. She wasn't the omega, Catwoman was. She ran by herself and Barbara had a pack. She was the outcast. Barbara didn't want to be stepped on anymore.

"Maybe she'll flip it around this time," Dick said with a sigh. "It'd sure be a help to us. One less rogue to battle."

Barbara smiled. "Any luck about Crane? Did Bruce get the autopsy records from my dad?"

He nodded somewhat enthusiastically. "Yeah, actually. Our theory was right. It isn't Crane, or at least not all of the murders. The first body was killed first, then the third body, then the second and then the fourth."

"New bodies found?"

"One," He said with a nod. They'd reached the parking lot by now and they stopped beside his motorcycle. "Fox is cooking up some weird new fear antidote for Bruce. Might give us the upper hand."

Barbara nodded thoughtfully, turning off the emotional, crazy part of her mind and focusing simply on the Batgirl side of her as she analyzed the facts. She remembered with a shudder the last run in she'd had with Crane. A huge cloud of gas had consumed her and the nightmares she saw were awful. Her death, Batman and Robin and even Alfred being arrested, chased by the cops. Her father hating Batman. The entire thing was scarring and she wasn't looking forward to it ever happening again. Before that day, she'd always underestimated Crane as a criminal. Fear toxin? Come on, she thought. Now she knew that he was not someone to trifle with. He was a mastermind in his own right. "I'm sure he won't stay in hiding for long. He never does. Just long enough to get himself set up."

Dick nodded. "That's what I'm hoping for. Oh, well. Are you ready to go?" He handed her a black helmet and she smiled, pulling it on and flipping her hair over her shoulder. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and waited for Dick to climb onto the bike before swinging herself up onto the seat. As she adjusted herself on the beautiful red Ducati, she wrapped her arms around his waist and waited patiently for them to take off.

When they'd gotten back to the house, they walked in to find Bruce angrily storming towards the Cave. Dick blinked as he shut the door behind them and Barbara's eyebrows lowered. "Bruce?" Dick asked. "What's wrong, man?"

"Jewel heist at the Gotham Museum. When's the last time that happened?" He added dryly. Barbara and Dick exchanged a glance.

"Selina," They both said in unision. They immediately followed him towards the Cave, dropping their things inside the door. Selina immediately grabbed her outfit from her backpack and headed around the corner to change as she listened to Dick and Bruce. "You don't know for a fact that it's her," Dick said after a minute, quietly.

"Who else would it be?"

"Are you angry?"

"No. I'm not even surprised. It just doesn't sit well on my conscious that the Batman is harboring a fugitive," Bruce said. She heard the sound of glass sliding back as he opened the case to his armor. Barbara eavesdropped with a frown as she listened to them talk. So Catwoman had messed up again, eh? A twinge of smugness filled Barbara up. _He's Batman… He's everything good in the world. Why her and not me? _In response to that thought, her subconscious said, _Yeah, cause you're the picture of being morally upright. _As she looked over at them as she stepped out from behind the counter, pulling on her cowl, she felt a surge of arousal through her veins as she watched her illicit lover and the boy she was dating talk like partners, like friends. The fact that she didn't feel bad made her feel like shit, but there was something so pleasing about the mental struggle.

As soon as Robin and Batman were dressed they made their way to the Batmobile. "Where do you think she is?"

"I'm just guessing her apartment. But who knows." The rest of the drive was in silence. When they finally arrived, they made their way inside to a quiet, empty room. Bruce frowned as he surveyed it. Completely empty. She hadn't been here. Barbara walked around the room, her fingers trailing on the furniture. "Where the hell could she be?"

"She'll show up eventually." Robin frowned at his mentor as he spoke.

Bruce nodded. "This is ridiculous," He muttered under his breath. Barbara sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her temple as she watched Batman pace. "Lets go. We still need to stop by the museum." Barbara followed them to the window and the minute her feet hit the ground, she heard Bruce speak. "Selina?" He demanded to no one in particular. She must have called him. Batgirl and Robin watched from a few yards away as he listened, his expression changing as she spoke. There was a loud rumbling and she looked up to the sky, her brow furrowing. Dark clouds were stretching over the sky and she knew rain was coming. "Please just… Selina… Shut up! Selina, where are you?" He demanded, looking up at the sky, his voice raising. "Jesus christ." It took a moment for him to turn back around towards them. "It's Scarecrow."

"What?" Barbara asked, her eyes narrowing. _She can't be working with Crane. But if she is… Does that mean Bruce won't…? _

"She gave me the address. Let's go."

The Scarecrow was hiding out in the most obvious, yet hardest to guess spot. Before Arkham Asylum, Amadeus Arkham had set up shop across the city. The small psychiatric hospital had been closed down for decades and now, apparently, it was being used by Arkham Asylum's very own prodigee; Dr. Jonathan Crane. Batman wasted no time when he showed up, immediately rushing inside. Black spray paint covered the windows, blocking out the lights from the inside. The entire building was very disturbing looking, broken glass, test tubes, brown drying blood covering the floor. Crane had been busy. "Crane! Where are you?" He growled.

It was quiet for a minute before they heard a scream. "Batman!"

"Shit. Selina!" The three of them quickly started running. As Batman and Robin frantically searched for the point of her voice, Barbara froze. Just up ahead and to the right, she saw the beginnings of a staircase around the corner, concealed by a curtain. The urge to not tell Bruce, to run away and not assist them was strong. She knew she couldn't do that, though.

"Batman," She said finally. "Over there." She pointed one gloved finger towards the stairs. Bruce and her shared a look before he made his way to the stares, shoving the dark curtain away. The lighting in the basement was terribly dim but he wasted no time heading down the steps, flipping on his sonar vision. Barbara and Dick followed close behind, watching his back. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they all looked desperately around the room. Selina was handcuffed to the metal grate of a radiator, her hair soaked from rain and sweat. Her wrist was bleeding and Batgirl was sure she saw the beginnings of a wound, blood creeping out over the exposed cleavage between her breasts. "Batman," She breathed.

"What happened?" Bruce growled, approaching her quickly. "Where's Crane?"

"Not here," She said. "He left me here." She gestured with her cuffed hand as Batman worked at unlocking it.

"Why the hell are you even here?" Everyone in the room was painfully aware of the anger in Bruce's voice. He really had hoped Selina would turn herself around this time, stop stealing.

Selina closed her eyes, leaned her head back against the wall and then glanced over at Barbara and Dick. "Can we talk about this later?"

"No," He snapped. The cuff fell to the ground and she rubbed her wrist, pushing herself up off the ground and flinching as she moved her right arm.

Selina sighed. "I didn't come back to Gotham just for you," She said after a minute, her hand reaching out to touch his chest as she frowned at him. he didn't acknowledge the motion but didn't push her hand away either, and the longer that he let her touch him, the more Barbara's chest tightened painfully. Her fingers clenched tightly but she bit her tongue. "I owed Crane. He helped me get out of town a few months ago. I left because I had to, not because I wanted to. Scarface was after me because I cheated him out of a deal and Crane was there, and willing." She took a breath to sigh, not looking in Bruce's eyes as she explained. "Anyway. He told me that I owed him, and I agreed. He called me last week and that's why I'm here."

"You helped Scarecrow escape?" Batman asked, outraged.

"No!" She shouted defensively, putting her hands up. Barbara breathed out through her teeth. _Took her long enough. _Catwoman reached down to grab her cowl and started to pace the room. "He did that all on his own. I just had to steal the jewels from the museum."

"Jewels?"

She hesitated, her red lips pursing and then she said, "I screwed up on the heist. The diamond I got is hardly enough to fund his projects… Whatever it is that he's planning this time. When I brought it to him, he blew up. Stabbed me in the shoulder, slammed my head into the wall, cuffed me to the radiator and told me I had three days to get the rest of the money to him."

"How did you call Bruce?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes.

She motioned to the cell phone on the ground. "He left it here for me to call you. The bastard had it laying just out of reach. Took me almost an hour to get it."

Barbara narrowed her eyes and then looked with concern at Bruce. He couldn't possibly still be fine with Catwoman living with him. Would he sleep with her again? She was working with the enemy! Batgirl wasn't even totally convinced that she didn't help Crane escape. She shifted on the balls of her feet. "That's a wonderful story, but we need to get out of here. We still have to find Crane."

With a grit of his teeth, Bruce said, "Selina needs medical attention. We'll come back in the morning and start tracking him down."

The two sidekicks looked at him with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Bruce said in a voice that meant _don't argue with me. _Dick and Barbara both stepped down from their offensive positions. Bruce grabbed Selina by the arm tightly and pulled her along with him, growling into her face. "When we get back to the Batcave, we'll stitch you up. And you're telling me the _entire _story."

**DUN DUN DUN DUN... Oh no, Selina! Why?! Hey guys! Chokes here, providing chapter 10...**

**To my lovely reviewers: **

**deadpool: Darling! You really flatter me way too much. Seriously, you make me smile. :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest (1): I love when you guys point out specific things you like. It gives me ideas for what else to put in! Thank you so much, and I'm so thrilled that you loved it! Goosebumps are always encouraging.**

**Guest (2): THANK YOU. I loved that comment. I'm going to a rock concert next week and I'll be thinking of that the whole time. ;)**

**Guest (3): After I read this comment I went through and read the entire thing, looking for all the instances that Bruce talked to her while fucking her from behind and I have to say, I really do enjoy that, too... Mm. Bruce. Burton everything was corny, but that's the beauty of it, in my professional opinion.**

**ebony: I'd never heard of that before now, actually! I'll definitely check it out though. :) I hope this doesn't end soon either! I'm having so much fun writing it. **

**FANCYFANCY: MY LOVE. I had to throw that in there! I debated on saying "I'm Batgirl" for like an hour before I finally gave up and wrote it... This story is so intense, it needs a little bit of cheesiness. And dude, I totally would of done the same. Actually, I saw some hentai stuff the other day that was basically exactly that. He was tied up and Barbara was having her wonderful way with him. Loved it.**

**Guest (4): If you DID get caught, at least it was for a good cause! :D I love you to death! Thank you for that. :)**

**EmilyK: You make a great point. Catwoman is kind of every man's dream... And every woman's girl-crush! I can testify to that. She's perfection, but hey, I always route for the under dog. And hey, I'm glad you got such a great experience out of it!**

**winchester: Mistress Barbara Gordon... Mistress Chokes. I like that, too. But its like that quote. Always be yourself unless you can be Batman. Then always be Batman. Or Batgirl, depending on your personal preference. ;) And ha to pornhub! We don't need you anymore! **

**Guest (5): Today I had a five year old bow down to me. it was a wonderful moment in the life of Chokes. Thank you so much!**

**RED: It was my pleasure to respond! I love talking to you guys so much, especially the return reviewers. I feel like we're kind of friends, even though we don't know each other and are only bonded by sexual depravity... Oh well! And hey, I understand man. Being single and writing smut constantly is... A definite challenge...**

**GODDAMNBATMAN: I read that in his voice every time I look at it! Thank you for your comment! **

**Guest (6): Thank youuuuu! I wish there was more Bats on Bats erotica but sadly... We don't live in a world where good things happen to me...**

**Guest (7): Thank you thank you thank you thank you. Is sex without dirty talk even sex?**

**stonedMira: Mira, darling, I am just as excited as you to write that! Ideas are churning in my mind so much! (Too much.) I can't focus on anything else!**

**Guest (8): DUDE I've tried so hard to draw some, but I suck at that. I hate it. Look up Barbara/Batman hentai. You'll find some hot stuff man.**

**Chokesfan: I'm so sorry to hear that! I'm glad you're getting back on your feet again, though. You deserve to feel good man. I'm glad you liked the chapter! 3**

**WonderBabe: TEAM BABS ALL THE TIME. All day everyday. I've written up to chapter 13 and I've got some awesome stuff to publish. Get excited, love!**

**Guest (9): There's a bit more Selina/Bruce coming up so I hope I help you figure it out. :) I can't wait to see what you decide. I'm still totally team Babs, though. :) Hope you liked this chapter!**

**WizardBDSM: THANK YOU. 3 **

**Guest (10): Oh gosh, no this is not the last chapter. I have so many things in mind for this story!**

**Guest (11): Like I said up there, NOOOO. Don't you worry. I sometimes publish oneshots, but that doesn't mean I'm quitting on this one!**

**Until next time, guys! **

**- Chokes**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

"— and that's the whole story," Selina said to Bruce as he pulled the string through her skin, sliding it down the thread to pull the knife wound together tightly. He didn't look up at her as she spoke, just focused on the task at hand. They were sitting on his bed. Selina had her jumpsuit pulled to the side so he could stitch her up and Bruce resisted the temptation of glancing just a few inches in and seeing the almost full orb of her breast. His teeth grinded angrily in his mouth. "You're angry with me," She whispered.

"What gave it away?" He asked sarcastically. Bruce reached for the scissors but stopped when he felt Selina's fingers grazing the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean to lie," She told him. "I didn't want to. I just knew you'd never let me do it, and then we'd all be done." Her voice was soft and sincere, but Bruce tried his best not to let her charm him into submission. She always knew how to win him over. He wanted to hold onto this anger for a little longer. Her graceful fingers slid up his scalp into his messy brown hair and he closed his eyes to collect himself.

"You didn't mean to lie," He finally said, grabbing the scissors. "But you did." He pulled back from her quickly and snipped the thread, putting the bloody needle, extra string and scissors down on the night stand.

"What else was I supposed to do?" She asked defensively, propped herself back on her hands as she watched him walk around the room. He went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face and stare at his reflection with disdain before Selina was in doorway, pouting at him. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

He gave her a cross look as he wiped his face off on a hand towel. "If you're going to be stealing again, I can't have you staying here, Selina. You know that." She frowned, pushing herself up against the doorframe as he walked past her towards the other side of the room. Bruce rolled his eyes when he felt her approaching him from behind.

Her hands wrapped around his biceps as he zipped up the first aid kit. Bruce ignored her advances, planning on kicking her out of his room for the night, but when her hands slid down to his chest, rising up his shirt and stroking his abdominals, he exhaled softly. She stopped speaking and just let her head rest against his back, her cheek pressing into the cotton material of his shirt. After a few minutes of that, idly stroking his skin, pressing soft kisses down his back… She finally let her fingers drift downwards, through the soft hair of his happy trail and down to the waistline of his sweats. She felt the beginnings of a hard on and let her manicured nails trail down the sensitive shaft of it through the material of his pants, making him tense against her body. Bruce hissed at the feeling, his heart beating quicker as he felt the tickling, teasing feeling that tortured his cock. _You're not supposed to fuck her tonight, Bruce, _He told himself. His head rolled slightly back in pleasure and didn't resist when her palm slid down inside his pants and grasped his cock in her fist, tightening her hand around it and pumping it gently, tugging on it as the other hand traced the planes of his stomach and chest, teasing his naval and up to his nipples, stroking them and making his mouth part. The pleasure was strong and raw and he let her masturbate his penis without speaking another word to each other. _This is okay… She's not getting off. Just you. That's fine, right? _He waged an inner battle with himself that only resulted in arousing him further. He didn't know what was going on with him. Confusion, anger, jealousy… All these feelings seemed to be coupled with lust these days. Was this the way Barbara felt, too? At the thought of her name, the picture of her dropping to her knees and sucking his cock into her mouth flashed before his eyes and suddenly his member was at full mass.

Selina exhaled loudly and he found it slightly ironic how turned on she was by the fact that he was turned on by Barbara. Of course, she didn't know that, but… God, _is _this how Barbara felt all the time? He could understand why it was so infuriating. Bruce didn't truly understand it yet. As jealous and irritated as he was by her and Dick being together, he didn't feel as passionately about it simply because he knew that her and Dick were hardly ever sexually active. With Barbara? She _knew _him and Selina were having sex. Why was that so… delicious? Something about the messed up love triangle that was going on here was absolutely addictive. The more he thought about the entire situation, the more his orgasm seemed to build. The heat filled his stomach, pouring through his veins like alcohol, making him dizzy with arousal. The climax was on it's way, and he knew it would hit him hard. To hurry the process along, he made himself remember Barbara, lying naked before him, her legs spread and waiting, pink lips wet and ready… It was upon him instantly and warm jets of his semen shot out into his pants, making him grunt and grab onto the table with an iron grip. As he white knuckled the wood, Selina's hand continued to milk his cock for all he was worth, getting out every last drop of his come. He heard her breathing behind him, just as ragged as his. His softening cock twitched in her hand. She only released it once she was sure he was finished and then pulled away, turning him around by the shoulders. Bruce was breathing hard still, sweat covering his forehead, but he didn't refuse her kiss, letting her lips capture his sweetly, sensually. The kiss lingered for a few delicious seconds and his eyes started to flutter open. Once his vision was focused, he happened to look towards his left and his eyes landed on the door. He hadn't realized that it had been open, just a crack, but still enough. There, through the small slit of space, he saw the frozen shape of Barbara, her lips pressed tightly together in a grim line, fists clenched. Bruce pulled away from the kiss with Selina but didn't chase after her and Barbara immediately disappeared down the hallway, making an angry ache flare in his chest. _Goddammit, _He thought bitterly. _Now you have to go clean this up. _

Selina looked at him with a confused expression. "What?" She asked quietly, her hands sliding up his chest.

"I need some time alone," He told her, not meeting her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

He finally looked down at her, taking her wrists in one hand and lowering them to her sides. "I just need some space, Selina. Please." She narrowed her eyes but finally nodded.

"You know where to find me," She said dryly, grabbing her cowl and whip and leaving the room with a tight lipped grimace. Bruce groaned when she slammed the door behind her, burying his face in his hands.

"Now what, Bruce?" He demanded of himself. With a groan, he threw himself onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. It was all sex. Why was it so important? Why did it matter who slept with who, really? Why would Barbara even need to be jealous? Was she still in love with Dick? He was completely certain that he didn't know anything anymore. The funny truth was that he knew that even though sex _really was not that important, _he wouldn't be able to give up this affair with Barbara. She was… Perfect. He'd never had such passionate, intense sex. It wasn't even just sex, there was something more to it than that. With Selina, it was pleasurable and he had remaining feelings for her… They had such a past. With Barbara, though… He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands angrily. With Barbara, things were different. It was more than sex. He just didn't know how and he didn't know why. The irritating feeling of his cooling semen on his thigh and cock was suddenly very pertinent and he quickly stripped himself of his clothes, changing into something clean and dry before wiping the sweat from his forehead and booking it out of his room. He had some damage to control.

"**Did he leave the door open on **_**purpose?" **_She growled to herself as she stormed down the hallway, her boots loudly echoing through the mansion's hallways. "Was he just trying to make me jealous?" Fuck that. Barbara didn't think she'd ever felt this level of rage before. The next thought running through her head was completely and utterly illogical.

Reasonable Barbara never would have done this.

Furious, horny, and envious Barbara really just did not care.

She blinked wildly to clear her vision as she changed directions, heading straight to her boyfriend's room. She licked her bottom lip as she walked. Without bothering to knock, she threw open the door to Dick's bedroom and slammed it closed again. Dick came out of the bathroom with wide eyes, his hair wet and messy, a towel around his waist. "Babs?" He asked, worried.

Chest heaving, lips together with anxiety, she yanked off her gloves, dropped her cowl and started to kick off her boots. "Dick," She said patiently. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, okay?" He asked, watching her display with confusion etched into his face.

"Don't say anything, don't ask me any questions, just… Take off the towel," She breathed, unclasping her belt and dropping it to the floor. She reached behind her to unzip her costume, approaching him without any hesitation, making him almost laugh with perplexity.

"Barbara, wait," He began but she cut him off by kissing him hard on the mouth, standing up on her toes. Her fingers grasped at the material of his towel and he stepped back, making her exhale loudly.

"Dick," She said, almost pleading.

"Babs!" He said. "Hey," He said quietly, taking her by the shoulders. "What's going on?"

She was breathing hard, looking around anxiously, her cheeks warm and pink. "I just… I just really want you."

He smiled down at her, pulling her in close by the hips. "We don't have to… _Attack _each other. We can take as long as we want," He said, his voice getting lower as he spoke. She nodded, looking up at him from under her lashes. She exhaled slowly as he tapped her under the chin. As she rose her head up, he kissed her again, still passionately, but slow and sensual, moving her lips with his, his tongue touching hers gently. His fingers held her hips tightly again and she grabbed him by the arms, trying to get closer. He was so… Sweet and gentle, touching her so sweetly, driving her insane. There was a heat in her core that was making her go mad and his teasing little strokes and kisses weren't helping. All she really wanted was for Dick to throw her down and pound her into the mattress. Finally, his hands reached around further to finish unzipping her outfit. When it was free, he let it slip down her shoulders, baring her breasts to him. They pushed against his bare chest and he exhaled loudly against her, his erection pressing into her hip.

"Dick," She whispered into his ear, her lips touching his earlobe. "I want you inside me," She breathed. His cock seemed to jump against her, not used to her bold words when they made love. She was always so passive, so content in the bedroom but things had changed. Dick anxiously pulled her costume down her fit thighs, dropping to his knees in front of her as he pulled it off her feet. Once it was off, he straightened, his face level with her stomach. He rested his forehead on her stomach, breathing in her scent. His lips kissed from her belly button down to her shaved, smooth mound until he reached the pink lips that guarded her clit. He kissed around it desperately until finally his tongue pressed against it until he felt her jump, and knew he'd found his target. She let her legs slip apart and her fingers tangle in his hair and he lowered his head, lapping at her wet lips. Barbara gasped, rubbing her crotch against his mouth, letting her clit grind on his tongue and lips.

He sucked her hooded clit into his mouth, moving his tongue around her lips to tease it, making her tense and shake in pleasure. Barbara's breast rose and fell quickly, her breath seeming to never be enough. Even though Dick couldn't compare to Bruce in bed… He always had given really good head. "Come on. Let's get on the bed," She gasped. Dick lifted his head and licked his glistening lips. He stood up, pulling her towards the bed. Before he could lay her down, she twisted around him until she could push him backwards and let him rest on his back, watching her as she crawled over him. His eyes were wide and surprised, watching as she threw the towel from his body and revealed his swollen erection. "I want to try something…. A little different tonight." She licked her own lip and then gnawed on it as she straddled him and lowered herself down without any hesitation, feeling his head rub against her soaked cunt. Both of them moaned and Dick let his head fall back on his pillow. Barbara wasted no time and forced herself down on his lap, burying him to the hilt inside of her. He groaned again and Barbara whimpered loudly. As one hand pushed her hair behind her head, the other rested on his chest as she started to bounce on him. The feeling of his cock inside of her ignited all of the nerves inside of her cunt and she humped him faster, desperate to get them both to a fast, hard orgasm.

"Jesus, Barbara," He grunted, grabbing her hips, watching as her breasts bounced with the momentum. Her lips parted in lust and she threw her head back, riding him in earnest, her only goal to come and come hard. Dick started to thrust up into her in time with her down motions, making it force into her harder, only resulting in more pleasure for both of them. _That's it, _she thought through a moan. _Hard… _

"Oh, my god," She moaned, rising and falling on his cock, impaling herself on him over and over again. His hands slid up her back and in one fluid motion he had her on her back and he was on top, his hips quickly moving in and out of her pussy. She let one leg go over his shoulder, the other open wide so he could get in as deep as possible. Dick stared into her eyes with a look of raw need and absolute confusion and she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the setting. "Deeper," She moaned finally, her fingers clawing into the sheets. Dick gritted his teeth, bracing himself on his elbows and started to thrust wildly, pistoning into her and trying to give her the satisfaction she craved. Every thrust felt good, but not good enough and it was driving her crazy. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get off like this, she dropped a hand between her legs and started to grind her fingers against her clitoris as hard as she could. When Dick saw, his jaw dropped and his cock jerked inside of her. Barbara was able to bring herself to her orgasm almost immediately and she tensed, making needy little grunts as her cunt squeezed him. Her orgasm set him off and Dick gasped loudly, jerking himself out of her sex. Thick come spurted from his cock and covered her stomach and chest and Dick's eyes closed quickly, his head thrown back, lips parted, face flushed. He collapsed on top of her finally, her leg sliding from his shoulder and he laid there, between her legs as they caught their breath.

"Thank you," She finally whispered. Dick kissed her neck over and over again and she eventually couldn't sit there any longer. The heat and stickiness of their bodies was almost suffocating and she shifted, cueing him to scoot over. Naked and covered in semen, Barbara walked into the bathroom and cranked on the hot water of the shower, trying her best to avoid looking at herself in the mirror.

**I loved writing this chapter so much! Sorry to all of you anti Dick/Babs people, (I'm one of you, I swear!) but it had to be done! And it was kind of hot, you have to admit... But my favorite part was Bruce's handjob from Selina. What about you guys, what did you like about this smut infused chapter? Anyway, I hope you guys are having an awesome day! I know I am. I'm going to get my learner's permit today, I'm starting my new job at an adorable coffee shop tomorrow, and I'm seeing Linkin Park in four days. No ones in a better mood than I am! You guys are the best, I hope you know that! **

**Now, for the part we have all been waiting for...**

**Guest (1): Dude, I'm in agreement with you so much. I love Bruce/Babs smut, but the ultimate best part is how absolutely, completely wrong it is. I can't handle it! *drools***

**RED: My darling, you have no idea what I've got up my sleeve... I just finished writing chapter 14 yesterday and there is so much new exciting stuff involving wonderful smut, intense fighting, lots of Crane, betrayal, and all those wonderful aspects that we all are desperately craving.**

**StonedMira: I'm sorry the last one was so short and not as exciting, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! ;) **

**FANCYFANCY: I haven't! But if it's anything like that, then I'd love to check it out. :D Thank you for the suggestion!**

**Anonymous: Speechless. I. Love. It. I need to write this! If I end up doing it, then I'll most definitely give you all the credit in the world. Of course, it gets pretty difficult writing multiple stories at once, so it'll probably be once I'm done with this one!**

**WizardBDSM: Believe me, until a few days ago, even I didn't know what her scheme was. Now, I've got the whole thing pieced together and I'm so excited to write it!**

**deadpool: Gentlemen shmentlemen. I think it's pretty obvious nobody here wants one! Besides, I like your begging, so don't stop. :D I hope you love this chapter, darling! Can't wait to read your next review, I always anxiously await to see what you have to say!**

**Guest (2): Ah, thank you so much! That makes me so happy! And, hey, what can I say, I love to tease! It's fun to keep you guys on your toes. I feel powerful... Muahaha. This chapter should hopefully make up for the short, teasing, torturing last chapter! **

**Guest (3): Thank you so fucking much, oh my lord. When you guys get into my stories, literally nothing makes me happier. I can't stop smiling. I love throwing in little plot twists or even keeping you away from smut for a little bit, just because. ;) **

**rocket: Loved this comment, seriously! My goal is to ingrain this story into your brains until I slowly take over... Kidding, sort of, not really... But truly, dear, I love to hear that I'm intriguing you! Bruce, you silly little Bat, you're fucking Barbara Fucking Gordon, what are you doing?!**

**Guest (4): Oh gosh, hm. I remember writing my first smut story, and I remember sucking so bad. I think the biggest thing is just actually knowing what you're talking about. I've noticed in a lot of stories that the people that write them have obviously never been sexually active, and it's painfully obvious. As long as you make sure that it's realistic and that the sex actually is a bit more than 2 dimensional, you're good! I hope I helped, a little. Another thing is just read a lot of erotica. It helps a lot! Hopefully you'll publish it one day and I can check it out? :)**

**ZONA: Is Selina even Selina if she isn't plotting something devious? That hurts my head to think about...**

**Guest (5): OH MY GOD. I LOVE IT. The Choke On You Train. Can't handle it. :D Thank you soooo much!**

**GROVER: Thank you so damn much. That made me so happy. Believe me, I understand. I'm not a HUGE fan of the New 52. I like some of it, but it just isn't the same, ya know? I'm really not that confident in my writing, though, but fortunately you guys are so supportive that it really encourages me to keep it up. I love writing more than... Well, anything. (Except for Batman and sex, and maybe Law and Order.) **

**Winnie: Ahh this made me smile so big! :) I love writing Barbara, she's such a great, interesting, complex character who can be depicted with so many different sides, and I like to bring out all of them! Whether it's Joker's little sex addict or a strong, independent, go getter as a heroine!**

**WonderBabe: Team Babs, all the way! I love you too, man. :) I hope this chapter was pleasing, what with the THAT stuff. I can't wait to update again!**

**Love you guys! Until next time! **

**- Chokes**

**(Chokes on you Train... Toot Toot.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my dears! Two updates in two days? Gasp! What's going on? Well, I'm feeling generous. And I'm way ahead of schedule when it comes to my writing so I have excess chapters that I really want you to read, so here I am, publishing chapter twelve. Excited? I sure am. Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions and fill in a little bit of the plot holes that I've purposefully thrown in just to torture you. **

**chapter 12**

Barbara gasped when she got into the kitchen and saw that Bruce was already there, sitting at the island, sipping a glass of water. He gave her a look over his shoulder. "You're up late."

"I could say the same to you," Barbara whispered, grabbing her own glass and filling it up with water from the refrigerator. She leaned against the counter a few yards away and the two sat in silence for a few minutes in the dark kitchen.

"I came to apologize," Bruce finally muttered, his forefinger rubbing water on the rim of his cup. She paused in her motions, the glass of water poised at her lips, waiting. She didn't look at him as he spoke.

She swallowed uncomfortably and set the glass down, crossing her arms over her breasts. "Nothing to apologize for," She said bitterly. Bruce gave her a cross look and her lips formed a grimace in response.

"I know you saw me and Selina," He said, giving her a dark look.

"I don't care what you do, Bruce. If you want to fuck her, that's your business, not mine."

He scowled, his finger pausing on the rim of his cup. "Is that why you went and fucked Dick right after? Was that to get back at me?"

"He's my boyfriend," Barbara hissed. "Not everything is about you."

"I highly doubt that you just got the urge to have wonderful, boring sex with him. What? You suddenly lust after him? Is that it?" He demanded, standing up. The chair scooted backwards loudly and they both stopped talking for a moment, making sure no one woke up. Then he laughed bitterly, sarcastically and said, "Or did watching her jack me off make you horny?" Barbara's next words were a vicious whisper as she walked up to the island. They both braced themselves against the granite, staring each other down.

"I don't really think you have a right to speculate," She spat.

"Oh, but it's perfectly fine for you to watch while I get a hand job?" He growled.

"At least my _door _wasn't open!"

"You infuriate me," He whispered angrily.

"Yeah, because _you're _easy to get along with." They both glared at each other wickedly with narrowed eyes and scowls on their mouths. "Whatever this is…" She finally said, motioning between them. "It's over."

Bruce's lips parted and he began to fume as she started to walk away angrily. He followed her and grabbed her by the arm. Barbara gasped loudly as she was jerked back hard against Bruce's chest, hitting the hard wall of flesh with a thump. He pushed her against a wall and pinned her with his hips, each hand held to the wall by one of this. "Are you _sure _you want that?"

Barbara gritted her teeth at him. "100 percent," She hissed. Her knee tried to jerk up to hit him between the legs but he blocked it and forced her up against the wall even harder, making it impossible for her to move. One of his hands twisted in her red hair and he kissed her angrily, his erection stabbing her stomach. She was disgusted by how wet she was and how hard his cock was against her. Arguing with each other seemed to make them both terribly aroused. God, when he yelled at her, when he pushed her around… She wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her into oblivion. Right now, though, her pride was stronger than her lust and she shoved him off, grabbing the glass of water from the counter and splashing it into his face. He growled her name, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Don't do that again, Wayne," She threatened, making her angry way towards the steps. Vicious arousal flared in her stomach and there was no doubt that the moment she was alone she'd have her hand buried between her legs, and that Bruce would be pumping his cock to the memories of their heated argument.

Barbara was certain that this was the most fucked up relationship she'd ever had.

"**Barbara! Babs, wake up!" **Barbara's eyes opened wide, quickly and she gasped. Her body was frozen in sleep paralysis and though she tried to move, she could do nothing more than breathe and stare. "Babs, were you having a nightmare?" She blinked once as she registered that Dick was speaking to her, his hand stroking her arm. Barbara clenched her eyes closed and shook off the feeling before she sat up slowly and buried her face in her hands. What _had _she been dreaming about? Little glimpses were on the edge of her memory but disappeared as soon as she tried to latch on to them, just like a word on the tip of your tongue. Intangible, but close enough to tease and torment you.

"I'm not sure," She whispered, shaking her head. "I woke you?" She asked, looking to her left to look in his eyes. He frowned at her.

"It doesn't matter. Do you want some water, or anything?" He asked solicitously, making something inside of her hurt. She didn't know what part hurt her— that she was cheating on such a sweet, loving boy, or that the strong, addictive man she was sleeping with wasn't the one saying those things.

After a minute of hesitation, she said, "No, no, I'm okay... " She paused and then opened her mouth to say, "Actually. Can I have another blanket?"

Dick smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I'll go get one. Try to sleep."

"Okay," She whispered, tucking herself back down in the blankets as the mattress shifted from the loss of his weight. It was silent in the bedroom once he was gone and Barbara exhaled loudly, burying her face in the pillow not a second before tears started pouring from her eyes and soaking the pillow case. Her sobs were muffled and she tried to control her shoulders from jerking so much but she couldn't catch her breath, making her cough. Barbara had never felt so much anguish. What was happening? How had this even started?

Bruce.

It was all his fault.

He started this, knowing that she was in a dedicated relationship.

Of course, he didn't force her. It was her own choice. She cheated on Dick, she slept with Bruce and she knew in her heart she couldn't blame him for that. If there was anyone she was angry with, it would have to be Selina. Why did she have to show up _now? _Not a day earlier and stopped this whole mess? She wanted nothing more than to go find Selina and punch her in her smug little face. _I have claws too, bitch. _Selina had always drove her mad. She used her sexuality as a weapon, and not even in a classy way. Her outfit practically was unzipped to her belly button most of the time. Barbara wanted to spit on the floor as she thought, _I'm just jealous… _Once again, rage possessed her and she was so tempted to go teach the cat a lesson.

She wouldn't be justified, though.

If she beat up Catwoman, or even yelled at her, she would need a reason. Right?

If Selina found out why, she'd be sure to tell Dick, ruining everything. So she was at a stalemate with herself. There was nothing she could do, other than forget this entire thing happened. _You can't forget… You know that. _She curled up in the fetal position, pulling her legs up to her chest. Barbara could never go back to her old ways, even if she truly wanted to. She knew she wouldn't be able to pretend like nothing happened. She knew that she'd never be satisfied, and that every time she looked at Bruce she'd either hurt inside or be blinded by unsated lust. Even now, as she cried, she felt her core grow warm in response to her thoughts of him. His perfect, smooth skin, dark eyes, tousled and messy brown hair… His mouth… Now that was an entirely different story. His lips were full for a man but not ridiculously so and a pale pink, often moist from licking them. They framed his talented tongue and she could still feel the teasing ghost touch of his warm tongue on her skin, her thighs, her sex… Then down his neck to his shoulders and collarbone. His neck was always hot and soft to kiss and Barbara licked her lips as she imagined licking up his perfect skin. Down even further, perfectly sized muscles leading down to a toned and gorgeous torso. Oh, she loved his chest. She wanted to kiss every inch of it, suck his hard nipples into her mouth, trace the lines of his abdominal muscles with her tongue. He'd never know how addicted she was. Something in her train of thought triggered her memory and her dream came back to her in a blur of color and emotion, sending her head spinning. It wasn't clear, just random images haphazardly placed here and there, but it was enough to make sense of. _Bruce, strong arms wrapped around me… Lips on mine, sweet, loving… Breathing in his scent, making me feel safe… Watching as he walked away… Cold from his absence… Calling out that I love him… Hearing him say it back..._

Barbara flinched out of her recollection when she felt a blanket drape over her body and a few moments later, the bed dipping as Dick got back in and pulled her close against him. She stayed there, neither rejecting or accepting his embrace. "Did you remember your dream yet?" He whispered, kissing her sweetly on the head. She swallowed dryly, trying to get rid of the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Why didn't she feel that imaginary safety, that feeling of utter completion and peace when in Dick's arms? Why didn't he give her that? Something inside ached painfully and another tear slipped down the slope of her nose as her eyes closed. In a hoarse, broken whisper, she spoke into the material of his shirt.

"No."

**Don't worry, guys! This story is far from over and their relationship is much of the same. Barbara's horny and emotional, she doesn't know what she's saying! Okay, I've gotten some comments that I reallllllly want to respond to, which is another part of the reason I updated so early. So in the words of my lover, Joker, "Here... We... Go."**

**WonderBabe: Oh, gosh, I figured, I just call everyone man. And dude, if you haven't already noticed that. Haha. Hopefully this was a pretty good sum up of his thoughts on the situation, but he elaborates a bit more in chapter thirteen which I'll have up sometime this week. As much as I love frequent updates, I'm a busy bee, so it will be a few days, but don't worry, I will return!**

**ZONA: Completely agreed! Compared to the hand job scene, the Dick smut was just... Eh. But it had to be done! I'm a vodka girl, what can I say? ;) And as much as Selina/Bruce is hot and expected, I'm a total Bats on Bats shipper, so I think we all know Babs is gonna be triumphant. But the ride on the way there is one hell of a trip. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**silver: I am so glad you liked it! It's funny, most of the people that have already read chapter eleven said the same thing about the Selina/Bruce scene. I loved it too! Something about Bruce cumming is just... *shivers* Mm. **

**Deadpool: That's my life. Every. Single. Day. Seriously, I know the struggle. And hey, I aim to please. ;)**

**Guest (1): You flatter me so much, I want to cry. Happy tears of course! You're the best, guest. Ha, that rhymed. And don't worry, the plot of the story IS Batman and Batgirl's relationship and how it evolves and changes and everything. The theme with Crane and all the twists and turns are... Well, not the backdrop. They are important! But the smut wouldn't be good without a good story, am I right? So yes, the story will focus on Batgirl and Batman, but the excitement and crime fighting greatness will definitely continue.**

**EVERYONE SHOULD READ THIS NEXT ONE:**

**ava: You bring up a really good point, something I didn't really think of too much. I realize that everyone here probably imagines this and the characters in completely different ways. BTAS, New 52, Dark Knight Trilogy, Arkham games. The thing is, I imagine this in TDK setting, and how I imagine Barbara Gordon would fit into the Nolanverse setting. That being said, everyone is free to imagine it how they may. Hopefully this chapter touched a little on the lust versus romance concept. That's definitely important. When I started writing this, I didn't want it to just be sex. While sexual tension is the biggest plot theme, it isn't the only one I want to touch on. I'm trying to incorporate everything from the way that Bruce and Barbara are changing as their own people, the way they've started viewing lying and cheating as something carnal and sexy, and the way their sexual relationship changes. As in Barbara's dream, she has started to imagine certain concepts of them being more than just fuck buddies. That being said, this isn't a huge lovey dovey story. It's smut. But... It's more than that. In the next few chapters, I bring it out a lot more! Wow, sorry for the rant!**

**Guest (2): Honestly, I'm glad you took it that way. The thing is, with Dick and Babs, I don't get turned on at all. I didn't really write that scene for us to get off to. I wrote it as more of a look into her head, showing just how much she'd changed. That goes hand in hand with when I said "Reasonable Barbara never would have done this. Furious and horny Barbara just didn't care." Or something along those lines... Anyway, it was out of anger and sadness and yes, arousal. On the other note of your review: I am sooo thrilled that you liked the hand job scene! I give a pretty mean hand job... ;) Kidding, kidding, I'm not that cocky. (See what I did there?)**

**RED: Drink up girl! I hope you like this chapter too, even though it wasn't as hot, it was right up your alley with the jealousy and mixed emotions, which is my big thing!**

**I just want to say that I love you guys so fucking much. You're so amazing, and I try and take the time to reply whole heartedly to every review because I seriously read them over and over again, smiling so much. So please never be shy, because I'm pretty laid back and I think I'm just as big a fan of you as you are as me. I'll talk to you all in a few days, then! **

**- ArtiChoke**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

"I don't know how I'm supposed to get to school," Barbara said anxiously, her hands running through her hair as she blow dried it. Dick was standing in the doorway, squinting at her, looking like a hot mess.

"Have Bruce drive you," He said. "I'm sorry, Babs, but I just can't go today." Dick had woken up early that morning with a pounding headache that in turn was making his stomach churn and now she was stuck with her own devices to find her way to school. She did _not _want a ride from Bruce.

She sighed, glancing at him in the mirror and frowning at him. "I know. Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

He tried to smile. "I've got Alfred. I'll have him make me some chicken soup or something later, if my stomach settles." Barbara grinned at him as she walked past him from the bathroom, grabbing her bag and checking to make sure all her things were in place.

She walked up to give him a peck on the cheek and as she turned to leave the room she said, "Drink some peppermint tea, it's good for your stomach!" She heard Dick chuckle as she closed the door behind her. She was smiling when she exited the room. That lasted less than three seconds when she ran smack into the hard chest of Bruce, her nose smarting from the impact. She stepped back, touching her face as she grimaced. "What the hell?" She demanded up at him.

"Sorry about that. I was just on my way to —"

"Don't care. I'm in a rush," She said, pushing past him. She heard his exasperated sigh behind her and blatantly ignored it, making her determined way to the staircase. "I'm borrowing a car, okay?" His footsteps followed her and she gritted her teeth. "What?" She demanded. Part of her cringed when she spoke to him that way, but another part resisted the real urge she had… Kissing him wildly. So smarting off it was.

"Why do you need the car?" He asked when she turned around.

"To drive. Why do you care?"

"Well, it _is _my car," He replied, crossing his arms.

She sighed. "Dick isn't feeling well and I can't ride the bike."

Bruce pounced on the opportunity. "I can drive you."

Barbara forced out a laugh. "Yeah, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Halfway down the steps Bruce jerked her to a halt, turning her towards him and pulling her hair gently but firmly back so she was forced to look into his eyes.

"Why?" He asked in a low, offended voice. "Afraid your will power will fail?"

She scowled at him. "Not even slightly," She hissed.

"Don't act like you don't feel anything. Just because you say you don't want it anymore doesn't mean that it just disappeared. You want me." His voice was a gruff whisper that left her breathless, pushed against his chest, staring into his eyes with her lips slowly beginning to part.

"Of course I feel something," She hissed. "But we both know that this isn't good for us."

Gripping her tighter, he whispered, "And that's the best part." Barbara was breathing hard as he spoke. God, he was beautiful. She wanted nothing more than to have him make love to her right here. No. Not make love. Fuck. Hard, fast and furious. The tension between them was alive like an electric current and Barbara could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Was he going to kiss her?

"Am I interrupting something?" A new voice said, making both of them look towards the top of the steps. The moment that the duo saw Selina standing at the top of the stairs they broke away and Barbara scowled at him one last time before walking down the stairs with purpose.

"She tripped," Bruce added quickly. "I have to take her to school. I'll see you in a while, Selina. Waters in the tap, food is in the fridge…" He trailed off uncomfortably as Barbara threw open the front door and he knew his window of opportunity was closing. He dashed after her quickly, grabbing his keys and slamming the door after him. "Barbara!"

"Your lover is waiting for you inside, Bruce!" She yelled over her shoulder, walking towards the garage.

"You stubborn bitch!" He growled, his stride growing longer as he chased after her. When he caught up with her, she turned before he could touch her, one finger pointing violently at him, making him flinch.

"Don't," She said in a quiet voice. "Just don't."

"Barbara," He said, reaching for her shoulder.

"Bruce!" She practically screamed, her hands thrown out in a gesture. "Do you not realize how much self control I am having to use to keep myself from clawing out your little kitten's eyes? God! You aren't making this easy on me." When they met eyes again, something inside Bruce snapped. Her eyes were glistening and wet with tears, slightly red and her lip was quivering ever so slightly. He froze in place, not making another move. Finally, he gathered the nerve to speak.

"You don't think I feel the same way about Dick?" He asked.

"You knew what you were getting into when you slept with me," She whispered. "Besides. Dick and I hadn't had sex in a long time before last night." Then she laughed, and while scratching her head, she said, "Not that I owe you an explanation!"

Bruce spoke through his teeth. "I can't stand seeing him touch you. I haven't been able to for a long time running." He could see the surprise in her face, but continued talking. "And yes! I do have some leftover emotions connected to Selina and I don't know why or what I'm going to do about it, but I _swear to God, _I don't think I have the control to stay away from you." He was towering over her, and her lips parted as she gasped. There was a dangerous, wild look in his eye and the warmth in her groin turned to fire. What was he saying? That… Even if she called it off, he'd…? A mental picture of her denying him, his angry, aroused expression, unable to keep himself from forcing himself upon her, against her will… She swallowed loudly, unable to look away from him, struggling to keep herself from reaching out and touching his perfect skin, the rough, scratchy hair of his stubble on his chin, run her fingers through his hair… If she didn't get out of here now, she never would.

"I have an English test," She whispered, her voice cracking. She flinched at the pathetic sound. _Not pathetic, _she told herself. _Just terribly, irrevocably aroused. _Without dropping his gaze from hers, Bruce put the keys in her outstretched hand, letting his fingers graze against her palm before stepping back and watching as she got into the car.

**Bruce was practically sprinting to the bathroom. **His vision was red, his heart was pounding and his cock… Deliciously painful throbs pulsed through the appendage, making his knees weak. When he got to his bedroom and was able to walk into the connecting bathroom, he shut the door and twisted the shower knob up to the hottest setting and stripped himself quickly.

He was masturbating before he even got in the shower.

Bruce leaned against the shower wall, holding himself upright by propping his body there as his jaw slackened and he pumped his cock with a vicious determination. Every stroke of his cock in his calloused yet somehow smooth palm sent bursts of pleasure up his body, making him go rigid. He was breathing hard, his chest heaving wildly, sweat covering his hairline from the exertion of jerking on his member. Bruce tilted his head back and let the water cascade over his face while he played with himself. He licked his lips, looking over to the shower caddy with a curious expression. Taking a bottle of conditioner, he squirted a generous amount into his palm and then resumed his stroking, but slower and more purposefully this time. He tightened his grip till he was squeezing it tightly and the warmth, wetness and tight grip of his palm reminded him of the addictive feeling of Barbara's cunt around him, the way it felt as he slid in and out of her slick canal. Bruce's balls ached, desperate for release.

His hold faltered as the glass of the shower door opened and Selina stood there, dressed in her pajamas, looking up at him with her bottom lip between her teeth. Trying to compose himself, he stood straighter. "Selina, what the hell," He said, not even bothering to phrase it like a question.

Her expression was almost sad as she rose an eyebrow and said, "Need some help with that?" He couldn't stop himself from nodding. Something in his head told him to stop, not to do this, not to give her this, but he couldn't help himself. Thirst overpowered him and he grabbed her, still fully dressed and pulled her into the shower, into him. The kiss was effortless and natural, perfected over years of practice and days of doing nothing more than rolling beneath the sheets, taking out their lust and sexual tension out on one another. Their tongues wound together, lips locking, teeth grazing. When her hand dropped to grab a hold of his erection, he grunted against her mouth, his hand cupping her bottom through the material of her pajama pants, yanking her closer to him. As if thinking the same thought, they both scrambled to rid her of her clothes, throwing them to the floor of the shower. Bruce grabbed one of her thighs and hiked it up over his hip, slamming her into the tile wall and she moaned lewdly, letting her head roll back against the wall. When he lifted the other leg and angled his cock to slide into her depths, their eyes locked and Bruce let his forehead drop against her hers. They stared into each other as he pushed forward, stretching her walls open around his penis and they both groaned. Selina's fingers tangled in her own hair as she arched her back like the cat she was, letting him bury his rigid cock inside of her as deep as possible.

"Ungh," He grunted loudly, pushing her body up the wall further so he could start pumping in and out. He wasted no time and automatically began a cruel thrusting. Selina's claws sank into the skin of his shoulders as he used her and she watched his face as emotions of pleasure rippled through his features. Bruce felt her eyes on him and he looked up at her, his fingers digging into the skin of her bottom, spreading her pussy open wide for him. She gasped, contracting around him, her arousal doubled by his actions and his eyes boring into hers. "What?" He asked, the beginnings of a smile curling his mouth.

She grinned at him and said, "I really missed getting fucked like this."

His cock swelled inside of her and he forced himself harder and harder inside of her until she finally dropped her hands and started to rub at her own sensitive, swollen clit, her nimble hands manipulating the folds of her sex expertly. When Bruce felt her start to contract over and over around the length of his cock, he grunted, pushing in just a few more times until his own come began to spurt out inside of her, coating the inside of her pussy with his seed. He grunted loudly, slamming in again and again, hard and slow and powerful, holding her still as he forced her body to accept every inch of him and everything he had to give. Words of pleasure escaped his lips but he couldn't identify what they were. He was blinded by the strength of the apex, the summit of his lust.

When he finally slowed inside of her and let one leg drop down to the floor to steady her, he rested his forehead on her shoulder as they caught their breath. She was silent for a moment, her nails still digging into his muscular back. When he was preparing to pull out of her, she said in a very calm, low voice… "Did you just call me… Barb?"

**Cliffhanger, I know, I know... I like making you guys squirm. In more ways than one. Heh, heh... Anyways! I wasn't planning on updating today, but I'm in such a terrible mood and updating for some reason always lifts my spirits. I don't know why, but hey, whatever works. I started a new job recently at a coffee shop and now I'm literally running on caffeine and will power and that kind of sucks, not to mention that I'm getting a bit of flaming from some reviewers on another story of mine, but that's an occupational hazard of being a writer, I suppose? But anyway, back to focusing on THIS story, I've got some comments to respond to!**

**MagnoBlade: Welcome to the reviewer party! :) I'm glad to see you actually took a moment to tell me your thoughts, that's so appreciated! I'm in complete agreement with wishing more people were in this ship. It's a wonderful romance or even just erotica and it seems a lot of people are bothered about Barbara not being with Dick and don't give it a chance, which sucks. Anywho, thank you so much for your review, it made me so happy, especially because you usually don't do that. Hope to hear from you again. :)**

**Grover: Thank you so much! I sometimes worry when I'm writing really angry/angsty scenes between them that I won't get their dialouge right. Honestly, I cuss like a sailor and usually I go that way with my own characters, so I try to keep it a little more tame with them because I honestly don't really see them being the kind of people that are like SHIT FUCK BITCH CUNT FUCKKK. Ya know? Plus, even if I DID get a book deal (which, if that EVER happens, it'll be in like thirty years probably) I'd still get on here and fangirl with you guys about it. I love you all too much to let go! And oh gosh, no, if I said that, it was totally a misunderstanding. I've got a lot in store for this. :D**

**WonderBabe: Great question! I'm the kind of person that lets you guys decide who is who. So feel free to imagine them any way you want. You don't even need to see Bruce as Christian Bale if you prefer another version of him. The way I imagine Babs is kind of a mix between the BTAS version (just more realistic and not cartoony, so like, BTAS in real life) and a bit of my own imagination. With Dick it's the same thing. I always have thought he was really cute in the BTAS series with his black hair and cute voice and everything. Also, I imagine this Selina as the one from Arkham City, which I'm sure you guys have picked up on, referencing her costume and such. I love Anne Hathaway, but I don't think her as Catwoman fits as well into this as Arkham City Selina.**

**RED: I've thought about that, too... I'm not completely sure if they will find out, just because I know that realistically, Batman and Jim's relationship would be destroyed by that, and I don't think I can let that happen! **

**Guest: I agree, I mean not with the phenomenal part, but about how they are the most amazing characters and they deserve something amazing! Thank you though! :D I'm so happy you like it. **

**deadpool: Marry me.**

**Keep it easy, guys. I'll talk to you in a few days time! **

**- Chokes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Surprise! I know, I know, I'm back so soon... *bashfully waves hand at cheering crowd* Oh, stop it you! TOTALLY KIDDING, but really though, whose excited for chapter fucking fourteen? So many awesome reviews were left this past chapter, I couldn't stay away. ;) Alright, lets get this party started, my dear nymphos! **

**chapter 14**

"I'm glad we did this, Babs," Jim Gordon said to his daughter, his smile making his moustache raise in an endearing way. Barbara smiled up at her dad, her fork playing with the food on her plate absently. He'd called her once her last class was over and asked her to lunch. They hadn't spent very much time together lately, and since she was an adult now, he didn't bother to complain about it. He knew her and Dick were committed and his parental complaints about staying at a boy's house were no longer valid. With school and her other priorities, he tried not to mind the separation, but sometimes it was hard. Barbara didn't like being away from him, either. Her and her father had always been close.

"Me too, dad," She said, followed shortly by popping a piece of ravioli into her mouth.

"How have your classes been lately?"

She shrugged. "Not awful, actually. I just had my English Lit exam today and I think I did really well," She told him with a smile.

"That's good to hear, sweetheart. What about work, up at the library?"

She chewed thoughtfully before saying, "Slow. I don't have too many hours, but it's nice when I'm there. I'm probably going to start looking around for a second part time job soon." She knew that was a bluff. She just didn't have time with her lifestyle. To keep her dad happy, though, she'd say what she needed to.

"You could come work with your old man," He said with a wink.

Barbara chuckled. "I'm not sure they'd hire me at the MCU without going to the academy first." Seeing an opportunity, she quickly said, "So is there any news about that whole Scarecrow escapade?"

He gave her a look. "You know I'm not supposed to talk about cases, Babs."

"I know, I know, but come on, who am I gonna tell?" She asked playfully.

He narrowed his eyes, but decided to tell her anyway. "We don't have any leads on the location, but we've had one of the lab analysts running the toxin strain and we seem to be finding a pattern. Every single dose gets stronger and stronger. I don't know how, but…" He scratched his chin. "It seems like every single body has a quicker, and more violent death. I don't know how it could be evolving so quickly like that. It's like the compound is just reproducing in itself. Not really like anything we've seen before." He trailed off, thoughtfully looking at the wall, and Barbara's brow lowered as she started to think. Reproducing virus cells? Why did that sound so familiar to her? She licked her lips in thought, stabbing at her raviolis with the prongs of her fork. Crane _had _to be working with someone other than Selina. She was just the funding part, but there had to be someone to help him escape the asylum and someone finishing up his plans for him while he was locked away. Crane was smart, genius even.

But no one was that good.

_What was his plan? _

"But, oh well. We've beat him before, we'll do it again," Jim said, cracking his knuckles and sighing.

She smiled at him and put her hand on his. "How about I pay for dinner tonight?"

He frowned at her. "You sure? You don't have to do that."

"I know," She said quickly. "You can pay me back next time," She said sweetly. The check was already sitting on the edge of the table and she placed her debit card on top with nothing more than another cheery grin at her dad.

"I'm pretty sure you owe me more than that for all the years of taking care of you…" He was muttering. Barbara's attention was captured somewhere else, though. Two familiar faces were walking purposefully into the restaurant, scanning the surroundings.

"Isn't that Detective Bullock?" Barbara asked her dad, interrupting him. Jim looked over, straining his neck to see and _hmph_ed.

"Well look at that. Harvey!" He called, waving a hand. When the detective saw him he called to the fellow cop and they made their way to his table. "What are you doing here?"

"Commissioner, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need you down at the station pronto," He said. Barbara and Jim frowned in unison. Bullock looked so on edge, more than usual, and Barbara wasted no time with telling her dad to go.

"It's fine," She told him sincerely. "Go. Call me later," She told him, kissing his cheek. Jim smiled down at his daughter as he pulled on his coat and made his way towards the entrance with the two other policemen, leaving Barbara alone at the table. Impatiently, she watched as they made their way out the door before grabbing her cell phone and dialing Dick's number. After a few rings, she hissed and hung up, dialing in Bruce's number with a hint of hesitation. He answered quickly, but his response was not what she expected. "I'm a little busy, Barbara," He said, sounding like he was talking through gritted teeth.

"Bruce," She said. "It's _important._"

"Call Dick!" He hung up immediately after and she groaned, throwing her phone into her bag. What good were partners when they refused to help her? Something was going on. Something big. If Bullock had to track down her dad for something, it was important. She was going to find out what.

"**Get dressed!" Barbara screamed, slamming the door and rushing to the steps. **Before she could step up onto the first stair, Selina was storming down the staircase with a large scowl on her face. She was pulling on her mask, but when she saw Barbara, she froze. "Selina? Where's Bruce?"

"Probably stuck up his own ass," She hissed, stomping down the stairs. Her shoulder slammed into Barbara's and she grunted, stepping back.

"What the hell?" Barbara demanded.

"Little Miss Goody Two Shoes Gordon sleeping around, cheating on her boyfriend _and _cursing? How wild!" She shot daggers with her eyes at Barbara, and in return her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She said, her voice hoarse.

Selina laughed. "Don't play stupid."

"You —"

"Selina!" Bruce shouted from an unknown location. Both of the girls looked up towards the top of the stairs where Bruce appeared from behind a wall. He was shirtless, frantic, wet hair splayed across his forehead. He froze when he saw Barbara. "Fucking hell," He groaned.

Selina scowled. "Don't worry about me, Brucey, your whores here for you now."

"You're calling me a whore? Look at yourself!" Barbara hissed back.

"Oh, I'm crushed," Selina whined sarcastically. Her claws drew lines through the front door before she stepped out and slammed it behind her. It was silent for a few minutes and all Barbara could hear was her heart pounding viciously in her ears. Anger bubbled forth in her stomach, threatening to spill forth.

Slowly, she turned to look up at Bruce from the first floor. "You told her?" She demanded, her voice a harsh but loud whisper.

"I didn't _mean _to!" He retorted in his defense. "I swear I tried to cover it up." He was coming down the steps now, but Barbara wasn't having any of it. Angrily, she stormed towards the Cave to change, unable to stay in this house anymore. "Barbara, don't walk away from me," He growled.

"Is _Dick _here?" She demanded, ice filling her veins.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing the door from closing behind her. He followed her in rage, tempted to grab her by the hair and _make _her pay attention to him. "He went to pick up a prescription. Barbara, _stop _walking away from me!"

"How do you know she won't go tell him?" Barbara demanded. "God, Bruce! What were you thinking?" She turned to stare at him and he came to a stop a foot in front of her.

"I was thinking about you," He said harshly. "Like always."

"Don't patronize me," She said under her breath. "If you aren't going to come help me, I'll just do it myself. I'm taking the car."

"You have the keys," He said bitterly.

"Not _that _car," She said back. Barbara hoisted her bag over her shoulder as she climbed into the driver's seat of the Tumbler. Bruce glared at her through the windshield with his arms crossed over his chest. She tried to avoid his gaze as she started the car, but as she backed out, she couldn't help but notice the pain in his expression.

**And scene. **

**What do you guys think Crane's big plan is? Imagine me raising my eyebrow at you. I'm super psyched about the next few chapters, I've been working super hard the last few days. I'm on such a roll, man, like I wish you guys could read it all right now. But... All good things to those who wait, yeah? Okay, so chapter recap... Dinner date with pops, info about Crane, Selina finding out our dirty little secret and more delicious arguing between our two favorite Bats... What did you guys think? I'm curious as to what you think Crane is plotting and just how the ladies are going to react to this new drama. Let me know! :) I love hearing your thoughts. You guys have beautiful, depraved, dirty minds and I love every second of it. **

**The most important time of the day...**

**Review Time with Chokes!**

**WonderBabe: Hello, darling! The New Batman Adventures Barbara is basically the one I see, too. BTAS and TNBA kinda tie in after a while, so you know what I mean. So many dang cartoons about the Bats... Gosh! (They should make a show about the New 52, I think... Joker with the whole cut off face thing is... Well, kind of hot. Mm. Everything about him is hot. Sorry, I can't stop my rant!)**

**honey: Loved this review, and I'm so sorry that this chapter didn't have more yummy Bats sex, but just wait until the next one! Hopefully you can hold out till then. :D I know I can't wait! **

**RED: I like it. A lot. Hmmmm. I'm not sure which Rogue would be the one to put the Family up to that... Maybe even Ivy? She's a bit of a venus, very in touch with her sexuality... I can see it. And I love the thought of Robin, throughout the process, seeing Barbara and Bruce really getting into it and not just enduring. Sounds fucking sexy to me! I'd love to maybe try that out! Since I'm actually almost finished writing this story (I'm currently on chapter 20 and there will probably be another five chapters or so) then maybe that could be a oneshot. Tell me what you think! :)**

**silver: I think the same thing everyday! I've kind of gotten attached to you guys, my regular reviewers anyway. You, and RED and WonderBabe and garnet98 and deadpool and everyone else. You guys are amazing! I wish we could actually speak outside of this story, too, though I'm pretty sure if we did we'd just sit around fangirling about Bruce and Barbara and drooling... Which still sounds really fun to me. The next part of this comment goes out to both you and RED: Your idea about Crane makes a lot of sense! While he doesn't seem like the lust driven type of man, the thing about him wanting to see people do things they're afraid of, and also being a watched is all very apt. I can see it. Like I mentioned to RED above, I'd love to try something like that out, with Crane or Ivy or anyone, though those two definitely seem like the most realistic participants.**

**deadpool: Oh, believe me. Us girls think about sex probably more than most guys. We're just really good at hiding it. The funny thing is, the thing you picked up about the story being based around fear is completely true. While that wasn't even my intention, specifically, it really is a big theme. The thrill of being caught is what gets them off the most, the adrenaline, the terror that Barbara feels knowing that everything would fall apart if someone found out. It's all very exciting really. About the Robin thing, I actually have a scene written already with some big drama that goes into the "not ending well for Robin" thing, because really, who expected anything good to happen to him in this fic? Definitely not my intention. And uh... I reread that last part a few ****_dozen_****times and I think your idea is way better than mine... Feel free to come show me what one really is even when I'm not getting married. Wow, I'm being forward. Oh well, we've bonded over written porn, all inhibitions are gone! Insert flirty smirk here...**

**Guest (1): YOU MAKE ME SMILE. :) Now I'm tempted to make this 500 pages just to see if you'll keep your word... I hope to God you loved this chapter and you're still on the edge of your seat! That's always been my goal!**

**Bunny: Thank you so much! I try my hardest to make it realistic, something you can dive into and getting feedback that says I am is so fulfilling. I hope that this chapter was satisfying and I hope to see your name again in the reviews soon!**

**CHOKESFAN: 3 3 3 That made my day. Should I get a crown that says "smut" now? I can see myself wearing that around town, no joke. You made me smile, lovely. :D**

**rogue: Welcome back! And thanks, I think? Haha... Nervous laughter. **

**Guest (2): Seriously, though, male porn stars need to step up their game... The chicks are always hot but they choose random guys and it's like "HEY, IM WATCHING THIS TOO YA KNOW? THANKS PORNHUB." Love the thought that this is just as enjoyable as porn, though, I feel so professional. Aha, aha.**

**BATGIRL: Batgirl is like... The definition of perfection. I'm not even bisexual and if I knew her (if she was real) I'd probably end up making a move on her just like Bruce did. Not ashamed in the slightest! I love them as a couple, and it saddens me to no end that they aren't as supported as they should be! **

**MrsJ: Thank you so much! I liked it, too, if I don't say so myself! SUCK IT SELINA. I love her, but hey, what can I say, I'm totally routing for Babs! **

**You guys are my heart and soul, and fuel my smut fire. Seriously, everytime I read that you guys are getting off to my story, I'm like FUCK YEAH. Sorry, I'm screaming a lot tonight. I'm just so happy right now. I hope to hear from you guys again soon. Until then... Kisses! ;)**

**- Chokes xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

Barbara was parked a block away from the GCPD building, the Batmobile securely tucked in an alley to block it from sight. On the cars 'radio' she was intercepting the GCPD communications broadcast. So far, she'd heard her father talking to his squad about a place called Jezebel Plaza. Barbara knew that location well. She had gotten here seemingly just after he'd briefed the other cops, and she had no idea what was happening at the Plaza. Just that it was big, and that she needed to get there first. In her heart of hearts she prayed it wasn't Scarecrow. As much as she wanted to get that bastard back in his cell, the last time she'd gone up against him alone it had ended terribly. She didn't trust herself to square off with Crane without the help of Bruce, or even Dick. The least she could do, she thought, was maybe get a tracker on one of his goons, or even interrogate one if she could isolate one of the… Less sharp men. Gathering her courage, she turned the Tumbler back on and sped down the backroads towards the Plaza. A bad feeling was growing in her gut and the closer she got the more intense it was. She parked a few blocks east of the square and grappled the rest of the way. On the roof of the closest building, she perched behind a radiator and watched the scene below.

A large white van was parked down below in the middle of the square, the back doors open. Two men held semiautomatics in their hands, guarding, while she could see that Crane was still protected inside the back of the van. _Coward… Master of Fear, my ass. _She smirked at her own punnish joke.

The next thing she saw wiped the smile off her face.

Catwoman walked in and towards the van, her hips swaying in an over exaggerated motion, whip curled in her gloved fingers. Barbara rolled her eyes at the older woman. She was still bothering to pay him back? What did she think that was going to accomplish? Barbara sighed, knowing that that was exactly Selina's game. She saved her own skin, not caring who got hurt in the meantime. She watched as Crane stepped from the van, clasping his hands together, his mask hiding his pale face and dramatic features behind a wall of burlap. His tie blew gently in the wind. Catwoman didn't approach the van too closely, keeping her cautious distance, but paced around the surroundings as her and Crane talked. The two goons with the guns had them pointed at her as a warning. They didn't trust her, either.

Selina's arms waved angrily and Barbara furrowed her brow. Crane's hand lashed out in return. They were arguing. About what? Throwing her caution to the wind, Selina tried to approach him, her anger clouding her common sense. Crane backhanded her the moment she was in distance. That was a mistake. Selina pounced, clawing at the frail man. The goons wasted no time and suddenly Selina's body was falling to the ground, her hands clutching her side. She looked as though she were writhing in agony. Her screams were just loud enough to be heard from this far away. How had Barbara not heard that shot? _They must have silencers. Handy. _When the henchmen grabbed at the Cat's arms and started to haul her towards the back of the van, Barbara straightened up. Should she help? She knew she _should… _But would she?

An internal debate rung out in her mind as she watched them throw their new hostage into the back. Crane climbed in behind them. Before he shut the doors, Barbara was swinging down behind a tree about thirty yards away. Her thumb pushed into a tracker receiver and as soon as Crane had the doors closed, she sprinted, bending down to not be seen. Just as the engine started to roar, she put the blinking tracker right above the back tire and was grappling up into the sky before they'd even known what hit them.

When she finally arrived back at the Cave, she didn't bother to go inside and alert Batman to her news. She wanted to find Crane, and by herself. As angry as she was at Selina, too, she knew that she had no choice but to save her. This was what she signed up for as Batgirl. She hurriedly logged onto the computer and found the file that tracked the specific bug she'd planted on the van. The red blinking dot on the screen was her target. She just needed to clear it up a little bit…

"You're back," Bruce said from across the room. Barbara jumped in surprise, nerves all tense.

After she caught her breath, she nodded. "It would appear."

"Who are you tracking?" He asked as he approached her, his footsteps growing louder the closer he got. Barbara scratched her neck, debating on whether or not to tell him about his girlfriend.

"Crane," She said quietly.

"How'd you get a tracker on him?" He asked, astounded. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Why did he seem so surprised? She was capable.

"I went up and asked," She said, giving him a look over her shoulder. He smirked at her.

"Funny. Where is he headed now?"

Barbara sighed, pulling her cowl from her head and running her fingers through her hair as the map cleared on the screen. "Towards the bridge, apparently."

"I wonder what he's doing…" Bruce murmured as he leaned down to look at the screen. Barbara watched him until her eyes blurred and then she blinked at rubbed at them with her fingers. "We should probably get a move on now. I'm not sure how long the tracker will hold up on the van in this weather." As if on cue, he shuddered from the cold in the Cave.

Before he finished speaking, Barbara blurted out, "They took Selina."

Bruce froze, spine rigid. When he looked at her, she was surprised to see that he wasn't as upset as she assumed he'd be. "She met up with him again?" Barbara could do nothing but nod. He groaned as he stood up. "She's incorrigible."

"You don't seem as…"

"What?" He asked. "Heart broken? That's because I'm not. Selina is a big girl. She can handle herself for the meantime." Barbara pursed her lips. Did he think of her that way? Did she want him to? Barbara wasn't sure what she wanted, in any context. "What about you?" He asked then, seemingly strained to ask. She assumed he'd been trying not to ask since she got back. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Peachy," She told him.

He frowned at her and slowly lowered a hand to stroke her cheek. Against her own will, she leaned into his hand, her eyes closing softly, unable to pull herself away from his touch. She heard him sigh and she opened her eyes. "Babs, what are you _doing _to me?" He asked softly, his voice husky with emotion. Barbara couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up on the balls of her feet and pulled him down by his neck to press her lips against his. His hands immediately wrapped around her waist, holding her flush against his body, one palm pressed into the small of her back. Barbara let her lips move with his on their own accord, basking in the feeling of pleasure and _right_ness that flooded through her. When his tongue stroked teasingly against hers she swore a jolt of electricity shot down her spine. Her gloved fingers gripped him tighter, desperate to be as close to him as two bodies could possibly be.

She thought it seemed impossible for something to be so wrong and yet so absolutely right at the same time. How did it make sense that while relationships were crumbling down and lies were being thrown back and forth, she'd found the one thing that it seemed she'd been searching her whole life for? What was it about Bruce? Why did her body seem to fit with his exactly? That the intense feeling she got when she touched him, made normal feeling almost nonexistent? Suddenly they were walking backwards and she was pushed against the large computer desk, lying on her back. They didn't break the kiss as they moved and twisted together. Barbara threw her legs around him, one pressing into his back and the other sliding down the back of his thigh. His fingers were twisting in her hair now, making her scalp ache, but in the best way possible. A needy gasp of pleasure left her mouth when he bit down on her lower lip and let it slide out from between his teeth. "Bruce," She gasped. "Please…"

"What?" He asked in her ear, his breath hot on her cheek. She felt his cock swelling against her inner thigh, hard and solid and for now, all hers.

"Make love to me," She breathed back. Her response made him raise his head and look into her eyes, slightly confused but mainly pleased. She flushed pink, cheeks heating up. She hadn't meant to say that. Maybe something like _fuck me, _or _take me. _But _make love? _That was different… His erection seemed to grow even more, reacting to her request and she was pleasantly surprised by the feeling. Oh, it felt good on her skin, even through layers of clothing… He started to pull and maneuver off her clothing until the Bat uniform pooled beneath them. She sat up quickly, grabbing at the buttons on his fly until she freed his monstrous, angry looking cock. Her mouth watered at the sight simultaneously as her pussy contracted tightly, yearning to be filled with him. They met eyes, staring at each other, her perched on the desk, naked, him panting above her, cock out in her fist. Slowly she lifted one leg onto the desk until her foot was balanced on it, spreading her legs, opening her sex to him. He licked his lips and then leaned forward, kissing her again, hard and slow as he grabbed his cock and directed the tip to her swollen entrance. He let it slide against her, lubricating it and torturing her. Barbara's hips thrusted forward, shoving her groin towards him. He exhaled sharply and then he was inside of her, sliding in deep. He didn't stop pushing in until he was buried to the hilt and both of them were gasping for air. Her walls stretched around him and then tightened again, hugging his cock with the whole tight, hot length of her. Batman took another firm fistful of her hair, pulled her down on the desk until she was flat on her back and as he started to move inside of her, he pushed her head back so that she was unable to look at anything but his eyes. The drag and push of his cock moving slowly but surely inside of her was enough to make any woman swoon and she arched her back for him, trying to get him deeper, her fingers digging into the muscular skin of his shoulders. Not once did she look away.

He made love to her hard but gently at the same time. Barbara didn't know how he was able to do both, to control himself so well yet still use the full force of his hips. He made slow, deep strokes into her, making sure to slide his cock against her back wall where he knew made her weak and then bumping into her cervix, making her flinch beneath him. Everytime, her pussy spasmed around him sporadically. On the next thrust, Barbara lifted her hips and Bruce sighed in pleasure when she purposefully squeezed him inside of her, keeping her pussy as tight as she could around him. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body and his jaw was terribly tense and she knew he was doing everything he could to not break her with his cock right now. The emotions flitting through his beautiful face were almost just as erotic as the sex. Knowing that _she _was the one that drove him to that point, _she _was the one that he couldn't stay away from, _she _was the one woman that could truly satisfy all of his desires.

The euphoria was paralyzing and as her insides squeezed and pulsed around him, her legs and arms locked, holding onto him with all the strength she had. Her head dropped back, red hair sprawling out, and her mouth opened though no sound came out. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Finally on the last crest of pleasure, one single, desperate, exhausted whimper left her lips. She relaxed completely, letting him take her as he pleased, offering no resistance or direction. Her pussy seemed to be overflowing with her fluids and the juices were hot on her lips and inner thighs. One hand slid lazily down her body, past her clit to feel where his cock slid in and out of her over and over again. He grunted when she touched him and when her fingers raised up, they were glistening with the product of her orgasm. Barbara brought her fingers to her mouth and in her post orgasmic bliss, she sucked them clean of her come, her eyes fluttering open and closed. A hot mouth closed around the strained, hard peak of her nipple and she sighed, her other hand coming to wrap itself in his hair, holding him there. His thrusts were coming harder, more desperate. When he finally began to come inside of her, he shuddered, his cock twitching inside of her as he buried himself deep in her cunt. Her nipple was mashed beneath his teeth and she moaned gutturally, her nails digging into his scalp. Warm semen poured into her, making her own pussy quiver with delight, milking him for the last few precious drops.

When he was finally finished, he slowly released her bruised nipple from his mouth, licking his lips. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a small, thin trail of blood mixed with saliva dripping down the side of her breast. Barbara watched him looking at the blood trail and she gasped when she felt his cock throb one last time inside of her.

***looks at you with a wicked grin from behind my mug* How'd you like it?! I'm sorry I kept you all waiting this long! The reason I updated this quick was because my darling Silver requested an update for Saturday (today) in return for some fan art. I would love that so much. I've tried to write some myself but I failed... Miserably. Anywho, I'm currently getting set up for my sister's Bridal Shower right now. She's getting married on Friday! So I unfortunately must go, but not before responding to you guys:**

**Mrs. Wayne: I hope this answered some of your questions! I've had a lot of people asking if it's going to be romantic or if it's just going to be sex, and this should probably be the beginnings to the route of answers... I think sex just as sex is hot but when they start feeling actual connections to each other... That's when it gets interesting, ya know?**

**leahrichmond: I had no idea it had been that long? Ten chapters?! I've been torturing you! The funny thing is, I've been writing it so much that I forgot you guys couldn't read it! Hopefully this satisfied your cravings. Btw I'm totally thinking about writing some Swiper the Fox/Dora smut just because... Kidding, but seriously, I love you for saying that.**

**deadpool: How was that for releasing some tension? And how would you like to release some tension with me? ;) I'm super sorry, like I said to Leah up there, about the wait! I hadn't even realized! I'm just hoping the wait made it all the more sweet. Until next time, dear! xxx**

**LtKesh: It was kind of shaky at first because this really is the first time I've wrote fanfics about anyone but Mistah J... Mmm, Joker... Oops, off topic! But really, my thoughts on that... The thing is, about Selina getting him to submit, is really because she is the definition of a seductress, so in Bruce's mind that's how he relates her, but with Babs, she's innocent, young, new... He can't hold himself back from being the dominant. It's impossible. I think that it isn't really about getting him to submit, it's about the passion he feels when it comes to that. Also, in a couple chapters, there's a scene that might have a bit of insight into the roleplay thing. Plus, your English was amazing, I would have never guessed it was your second language if you hadn't told me!**

**FETISHPOLICE: Woah, woah, woah... Nothing is better than J and Harley... But this is a close second. ;) Dude, I wish more people wrote about Bats/Bats but its kind of cool, because we're kinda the beginning to maybe the next big OTP. Ya know? That's one of thinking about it, I guess. :)**

**FANCYFANCY: I completely understand! Selina is the kind of person you just automatically relate to sexuality, because she's so in touch with hers. Barbara is so much more realistic. Plus, the only person I can actually see Ivy fucking is either herself or Harley... She'd never willingly submit to a man!**

**silver: I already responded to you kinda, but I love you, so whatever. ;) I'm so excited for this said "fan art." You've got no clue! I hope this satisfied your craving, love!**

**Anonymous 01: LOVE THIS SO MUCH. In my head I kind of imagine it of them having a lot of tension still. They work together because they have a common goal but still have a little unspoken competition while forcing a threesome with Bruce? Like who can make him come most, harder, first. Who makes him moan the loudest. They're still fighting though they work together. Make sense? What are your thoughts?**

**Mei: It's my lifelong dream (since I was a little kid) to be an author. All I've ever wanted was to write something that effects someone as much as my favorite books effect me. Another dream is to get rights from DC to publish something like this! That's terribly unrealistic, but still... Thank you so much for commenting! Your support is so appreciated! :D**

**Again, I am so so so sorry that it took so long to get to the Bats/Bats. Next time definitely won't be so long. I love you guys so much, you've got no clue. Until next time, my darlings! I'll miss you!**

**xoxoxo - Chokes**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Before we begin! **_**I've got news, loves! In the last chapter, I got a really interesting review from a Guest (who I totally wish I had a name for so I could personally thank them) that said something about me having them all go to one of Bruce's big fundraisers and end up having delicious Bat sex in another room while Dick and Jim and all of them are at the party with the risk of them getting caught any second. Guest, you are a genius. Sadly, I'm already too deep in the writing of this story to throw that in here, BUT, guess what? Today I started something new. And not the High School Music kind of way. The "delicious Bat sex" kind of way. It's basically right on point with your idea, and I'm planning on it being a few chapters long. So as soon as I get that published, I'll let everybody know. I'm really excited about it! And I'm also psyched about... *drumroll*... **

**chapter 16**

"How are you feeling?" Barbara asked Dick, sitting down on the mattress beside her resting boyfriend. She stroked his hair back from his face and he grinned up at her.

"Oh, I'll be okay," He said, rolling onto his back to look up at her. She smiled pleasantly at him. "You alright?" He asked.

She laughed. "You're sick in bed and you're asking me if I'm alright?"

He gave her a lazy smile, eyes lidded. "Oh, shush. You just seem preoccupied lately. What's the matter?" He asked. Her fingers paused as they trailed through his black hair and though she prayed he wouldn't notice, he gave her a look. He noticed.

She hiked up one shoulder in a shrug. "Nothing really. Just… Lost in my thoughts, I guess," She sighed. He propped himself up on his elbow, watching her, head cocked to the side.

"Is it about Crane?"

She looked into his eyes with surprise, brow pulled low. That was the last thing on her mind as of right now. "Crane?" She repeated.

He nodded back. "I know how traumatizing the last time was," He said in a quiet voice, fingers reaching up to gently stroke her cheek.

She closed her eyes for a moment. He'd given her the perfect alibi for her odd behavior, and though she felt somewhat wrong taking it and blatantly lying, she nodded finally. "I don't want it to happen again."

"It won't," He told her supportively, pulling her down to his level so she rested on her back. He was on his side next to her, leaning over her, fingers caressing her skin sweetly as he spoke. "You've got Bruce and I there to protect you. Like always."

She smiled up at him, tired and unamused. "I know," Barbara whispered back. It was quiet in the room for a minute before he leaned down and let his lips brush against hers, making her squirm slightly underneath him. As much as she wanted to crawl away from his seemingly suffocating embrace, she knew she couldn't. She had an image to protect, after all.

The door loudly opened and Dick pulled away to look at the door, both of them facing Bruce. Barbara attempted a small smile, trying to make it look casual and he nodded shortly at her. "The tracker is getting weak. We need to go now." He looked at Dick now. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine," Dick said. "Let's go." Barbara casted him a worried glance.

"Dick, you're sick as a dog. I'm not letting you go out in the cold," She said, watching him, amused but concerned as he stood up, immediately bending over in a violent fit of coughing. His headache had turned into a wicked ear infection and in his weakened condition, a cold had set in. Sneezing and coughing was a very common occurrence around the mansion these days.

"I'm fine, babe," He said after a minute. Barbara glanced over at Bruce and saw his jaw tensing ever so slightly.

Controlling his emotions, Bruce finally said, "Dick, you obviously are still pretty sick. If you feel better tomorrow you can come out with us, but I'm not just going to let you go out there. It's freezing and supposed to storm." Barbara gave him a thankful look. She knew she couldn't be around them both at the same time anymore. In the beginning it was easier, but things had gotten so much more complicated recently. It almost felt like she was cheating on _Bruce. _

He groaned. "Guys," Dick said. "I'm _fine._"

"No!" They both told him, raising their voices. He glared at them and then sat back down on the bed, burying his nose in the crook of his elbow as he sneezed. Barbara raised an eyebrow at him. "We'll be back tonight," She said softly. "I'll tell Al to make you some soup." She stroked his hair back from his forehead and heard Bruce walking out the door, not bothering to stay around and watch her staged show of affection.

"I hate not going out with you," Dick muttered.

"I know," She said. "It's okay." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then left the room, flicking off the light for him and closing the door after. She walked casually for a few minutes but once she was out of hearing distance, she sprinted. Even though they were looking for Selina, she was still thrilled to spend the whole night alone with Bruce. When she got to the Cave, she saw Bruce standing half naked, his armor already on his legs, getting dressed into the torso piece. Pathetically, she felt herself blush, trying not to ogle him as she went to get her own outfit on. As she scrounged around in her bag, she sighed, thinking about the last time she'd been in here with him.

When she finally stood up and began undressing and then slipping into the body suit, she felt warm hands lightly land on her hips, making her breathe in sharply. She leaned back against his chest, wishing she could feel the solidness of his body and not just the armor. The Batgirl outfit was already up her thighs and Batman's hands slid down to take it out of hers. "Let me," He said, his voice low, sensual but subtle. The words weren't even seductive, though suggestive, and she shivered nonetheless and extended her arms when he began to pull the sleeves up. Just before the material covered her shoulder, his lips pressed to the skin softly, tantalizingly slow. Barbara's eyes fluttered. When she felt him slowly begin to pull the zipper up, she made a move to push her hair out of the way, but he beat her to it, scooping it over the side of her neck and leaning his face against the back of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair. Her knees were weak by the time she was clothed. Barbara turned around to look at him, her palms touching the hard kevlar protecting his chest. He had yet to pull the cowl on and he watched her with his dark eyes, his hair messy and unkempt. He kissed her forehead, her nose and just before she tried to press her lips to his, he dropped down to his knees. Barbara's heart thudded in her chest, blood coursing through her veins rapidly. He pushed her gently backwards until her knees met a chair and she sat down, confused but excited for whatever he was doing. She watched with wide eyes and a fast moving chest as he grabbed one of her yellow boots, his fingers sliding up and down her calf, making the skin tingle even through the material of her clothing.

She shuddered out a breath, blinking twice quickly as she watched, not wanting to miss a single intimate detail of this strange but arousing ritual. He slipped the boot over her foot slowly and pulled the laces taught before moving onto the next one. She was heavily aware of the feeling of the boots sliding across her skin, igniting every nerve. She'd worn these shoes forever but they had never made her feel this way and she never thought they would. Bruce somehow made shoes arousing, the feeling of them touching her almost carnal. Again, his fingers slid up her calves until they found her left hand and pulled it towards him, his lips pressing to each fingertip once before he picked up the yellow glove and slipped it onto her hand, pressing it down until the very ends of her fingers were encased in the material, her whole body shaking now.

Bruce met her eyes finally and a wild heat began to build between her legs, dampening the seat of her costume. Bruce was _dressing _her. He was putting clothes _on _her, how was this so erotic? She was torn between asking him to strip her again and make love to her — yes, make love, in the beautiful way only he knew how — though the other part of her never ever wanted him to stop. He repeated the process with her other hand, sending goosebumps up and down her arms, her body quivering for him. He stood slowly and her head rose to watch him, admiring him without dismay, her lips parted and heart racing. He reached to the left to grab something but Barbara didn't dare moving her head to see what it was. When he brought his hands back, she saw her cowl.

Oh.

This should be good.

She stood slowly, her thighs pressed tightly together, their bodies not an inch apart. Bruce pushed her hair behind her back, his fingers tenderly tracing over the skin of her neck. When the cowl finally slipped down over her head, she shook with passion, the plastic like material of her mask somehow making her even more wet for him. The cowl covered her vision as he pulled it down and just as her eyes were blocked his lips grasped at hers, sucking on her lower lip, his hand behind her head as he held her still, kissing her wild and hard. She grabbed at him, but his other hand slipped down to pin her arms at her sides, making her immobile. A loud moan escaped her lips and she flushed at the obscene sound, tingles shooting through her limbs deliciously.

The kiss came to a slow stop but even once they finished, his lips still brushed against hers, their breath mingling, ragged and delirious. After a few moments, he pulled away, straightened her hair again and slipped the mask down over her chin, making sure it was secure. Barbara's eyes grew large as they took him in. His dark eyes were shining, lustful and his lips were pulled up in a handsome grin that made her swoon. The only reason she was able to stand was because his hands were on her. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice quiet, a whisper, smiling at her.

"Never better," She breathed back, not willing to break the carnal silence. Her ears were ringing in a way that made her skin feel like it was electrified. "I just wish I had more clothes," She finally admitted. He grinned again, pulling her close, a hand on either side of her face and kissing her passionately again. She was breathless when it ended, a little light headed, but when he took her hand and pulled her along with him towards the Tumbler, there wasn't the slightest bit of resistance in her mind.

**I know this one was kind of short, but I really loved it and thought this was a good place to stop the chapter. Fortunately, chapter SEVENTEEN which will be put up in a couple of days is filled to the brim with sex, danger, angst and excitement. Are you thrilled? I am! In case you decided to skip my note at the beginning, which I'm sure some of you did, I'm writing a new Bats/Bats story (that will be much, much shorter than this one, but just as Batty. I can't wait to publish it!) Once again, all thanks for the idea goes to one of my lovely anons. **

**Rogue: I loved that comment! :) I'm really excited that you all liked the scene where they got a little more intimate than just rough and hard. While I like both, I was worried that some of my more kinky fans (Hey guys ;) ) wouldn't like it as much! XD But don't worry, even though this chapter wasn't too lewd, next one will definitely be.**

**Mrs. Wayne: I'm soooo happy you liked it. It's always rewarding to know that I'm meeting people's needs. There will be a lot more Bat sex in the next few chapters. In response to your comment about Babs not wanting to share Bruce, I completely understand that, and that's why I don't think it would fit in very well in Tension. I love the idea a lot, but I think that if I were to write it, it'd most likely be a oneshot! So you never know how it will turn out. :) Of course, Barbara is a lot more possessive in this fic because she is developing feelings for him, so in another story, if it were more of a fresh start, she might not feel just so intense about it. But I don't know! Also about the TDKR themed Selina/Bats romance smut affair thing, I really like that idea. I haven't ever written a purely Bruce/Selina fic before, so I'd be thrilled to give it a try! I'm not sure how it will go though, but I'll keep you updated if I come up with anything. :)**

**Guest (1): I've got to clear this up! To EVERYONE that keeps asking if this story is over, please know that it isn't over until I say it is! Once the words "The End" are printed at the bottom, then it's over. I feel so bad for not clarifying that. But really guys, don't worry. I won't leave any plot holes unfilled, I promise! I wouldn't do that to you! And since the story isn't over yet... I won't answer your questions. You'll have to wait and see. ;)**

**Sakura: Currently imagining people being thrown off of literal wagons at high speeds for not liking Bats/Bats. I like that a lot. XD *bows dramatically* I wouldn't be able to do it without you guys, so seriously, everyone give yourselves a pat on the back. Even if you've never reviewed before, even if it's your first time reading, just stop everything right now and pat yourself on the back because you're fucking awesome for supporting me.**

**Guest (2): Don't pat yourself on the back. You're a dick. I take that earlier statement back JUST for you. But I have one question, dear guest? If this story is so dumb... Why did you read until chapter fifteen...? *raises eyebrow* Caught ya. Now please go be a little pesky cockgobbler on someone else's story. :) **

**Guest (3): THANK YOU. The moment I saw your comment, I smirked, cause I was like "Oh yeah, what now, Guest number three has my back!" And dude, really, thank you so much for saying that. If only you knew how elated it makes me feel!**

**WonderBabe: Doll, thank you so much. :) You're so uplifting. I love the idea of Alfred or someone like that finding out, and I was thinking about it a lot earlier as I sat in the shower like a bum (yes, that is where I plot all my fanfictions, it's a very nice environment) and I'm not sure how exactly I would go about that, or what would transpire afterwards? Ya know? Next review, please let me know your thoughts about it, cause I'd like to see what your magnificent mind has came up with!**

**AND FINALLY, GIVE IT UP FOR...**

**Guest (4): First off, I love your idea. I'm currently writing something themed like that and I'm desperately sorry that I can't make it work in Tension, just because I've already packed in practically everything I can and don't want to mess up the timeline I've finally got into place... But! So far, I have five pages on the other story, and I'm really liking it. Like a lot. It's from Bruce's perspective so far and I love being in his head, so yeah. On another note, I am so very happy that you like this story! Welcome to the figurative Tension mind-orgy that we have going on here. Hopefully, I'll see more of your wonderful reviews in the future and you'll stick around. :) I hope you liked this chapter, dear!**


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17**

"Where the hell do you think he's heading?" Barbara asked, looking at the screen in front of her with confusion etched into her face. They'd been tailing Crane for twenty minutes now. He'd just crossed the city border and exited Gotham, making their bewilderment that much stronger. It was rare that their usual rogues left the city limits. Gotham was their hunting ground. It was very convenient then, though, that the Family had no jurisdiction. They didn't falter even slightly following him out of the city.

Bruce didn't respond and instead let the question hang like it was rhetorical. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "So tell me again what exactly happened."

Barbara groaned. "I've told you twice, Bruce. Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Yes, I have been," He said, giving her a look. "It just seems fishy. Selina didn't sound like she was trying to pay him back, so why did she go? Why didn't she just get out of town, like she should've done in the first place?"

"I'm not inside her head, and in all honesty I don't want to be," Batgirl muttered. "I never got a chance to tell you about what my dad said, did I?" She turned in her seat, watching him as he drove. He hesitantly took his eyes off the road, his brow lowered.

"No? What? When?"

"Just the other night. Apparently the toxin is…. Completely different than ever before. It gets stronger with every single victim. So that plan Lucius has of making an antidote won't work. You can't protect yourself from a thousand different viruses."

"It's changing on it's own," Bruce stated.

She nodded and said, "Evolving. The cells just keep reproducing, practically."

Bruce's fists clenched around the steering wheel tightly. "Do you think he's working with Ra's again?"

Barbara frowned. She _had _thought that it sounded familiar when the Commissioner first told her. And they'd all also speculated that he wasn't working alone. Maybe it _was _Ra's. Who else had the means of doing something that other worldly? "I hadn't even thought about that," Barbara said.

"I'm pretty sure that the only way he could even access that kind of science is if it wasn't science at all. Karlo came to mind," He said with a shrug. "But I doubt it. His crimes are nowhere near the same standard as Crane's. Ra's, though… They have similar goals. Sort of."

"_Sort of _being the key word there."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. "I guess we'll figure it out when we find him," He told her absently. A loud beep snapped them out of their conversation and they both focused in on the screen. The tracker was failing rapidly from the rain. "Shit," He growled, slamming his foot on the accelerator. Barbara tapped at the screen impatiently to make sure it wasn't just a glitch. The red blinking light continued to flicker, gaining speed until finally the screen went black. "Goddammit!" Bruce shouted.

"Just drive," Barbara said. "We might still be able to find them."

"Yeah?" He asked. "How do you think we'll do that?" He eased onto the breaks and the car came to a stop in the middle of the empty road.

"I don't know, Bruce!" She cried. "Stop shouting, please!"

His fists clenched angrily around the steering wheel and Barbara turned towards the window, sighing and looking out at the black rain. The energy in the car was alive with stress and Barbara's head was aching because of it. It was silent for a few minutes until he turned towards her and placed his hand on her thigh, making her look over at him. "I'm sorry," He said dryly.

She took a breath. "It's okay," She whispered. The rain beat down heavily on the car for a few minutes as they sat in silence, until finally Barbara spoke again. "Bruce, I…"

"What?"

She paused to bite on her lip. "I don't know. Nevermind."

"No, what?" He asked, turning towards her. "Barbara," He urged.

She shook her head. "Nothing, really."

"Barbara, talk to m—" She stopped him from talking by kissing him, catching his words in her mouth. He stared at her for a second and then sighed, irritated, but wasn't going to deny her. He pulled her over to the drivers side of the car and pushed the seat back so that she could sit on his lap as they kissed. Her hands held either side of his face as she hunched over him, hungrily sucking his lips into her mouth, nipping at them gently and gliding her tongue into his mouth to taste his. She still wanted him from that tease he had pulled earlier and figured now was the time to act on it, here, stuck in the middle of nowhere without a lead, alone. He grabbed onto her bottom and pulled her onto him further, pressing her clit into the firm kevlar tightly, rubbing her against him to get her revved up. She moaned obscenely into his mouth and he exhaled harshly. "Barbara, wait," He said and she whimpered from the loss of contact. "Don't try to distract me," He said impatiently, but didn't let her move from her position, which to her was a good sign.

"It's not trying to distract you. I want you," She breathed insistently.

"Babs," He said, but she cut him off again.

"Do you want to fuck me or not?"

He licked his lips and while breathing hard, he said, "More than you know." She smiled shyly and rubbed her clit harder against his armor, her arms snaking behind his neck again as he kissed down her warm neck. "I want you naked, baby," He commanded. She nodded and as she went to slip out of the costume, he removed the armor from his lap until he was able to free his cock from the kevlar and boxers. The outfit bunched around her thighs, exposing her pussy and in one swift motion, he was buried completely inside of her. The sex was hot and fast, impatient and aroused and they gasped into each other's ears, not speaking as she rode him. Barbara bounced on his cock over and over until his teeth were grinding together and he had to grab ahold of her hips and buck up inside of her, making a ragged, damp moan leave her throat. She bit into his shoulder, not too hard but enough to make it feel good and his cock jerked inside of her. There was something about the fact that they were still in costume, cowls and armor on, sitting in the Tumbler that made it that much more erotic. Not too mention they were supposed to be looking for Selina. Her cunt spasmed around him and she tilted her head back as she groaned, pleasure coursing through her as she basked in the knowledge that he was sitting here having marvelous, hot car sex when he could be out searching for Catwoman. Batman grunted loudly, trying to work himself deeper but the angle wouldn't allow it. With a growl, he pulled her off his cock and said, "Get in the back seat and lay down." She licked her lips and climbed back quickly, kicking impatiently to get her costume off her legs. Bruce took a moment to admire her, his mouth watering at the sight of her, Bat cowl on, naked and writhing in his backseat, his name on her lips.

He climbed back and pushed roughly into her, making her moan again loudly, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck as he started to fuck her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing into him so that he would go deeper. She couldn't stop moaning, gasping, making needy little grunts as his thrusts sped up. She was so hot and wet and tight, the whole length of her clinging onto his cock almost painfully, making his vision blur. "Bruce," She gasped. "Uh! Uh… Oh, _fuck… _Ah!" Her moans continued to grow in pitch and length as she approached her impending orgasm. He looked down at her as he thrusted inside of her cunt, watching her face contort and twist with pleasure. Her eyes were closed, head tilted to the side, chin up, lips open and panting… One of his gloved hands grasped at her breast, squeezing it in his palm and she shuddered, her hand landing on top of his and feeling him as he groped at her chest. He was close, terribly awful close and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out another minute.

She hadn't come yet. Guilt held his orgasm at bay for another few moments but then Barbara looked up into his eyes, her hands around his neck and she said in a voice that was deliriously happy, her eyes bright and glowing, "Bruce, I… I think I'm falling for you." His eyes widened and then it was crashing through him like a wrecking ball and his balls emptied themselves inside of her, filling up her pussy with his seed. A few more sharp thrusts into her, burying his come, and then he was gasping, pulling out. Her breath was ragged, her eyes blinking to regain clarity. Before she could even focus in on his face, she felt the warm, slippery feeling of a tongue lapping at her pussy and she shivered wildly. "Bruce, oh my god…" He wasted no time, knowing she was all warmed up and ready to go and his tongue started licking furiously at her clit that was pulsing with need, turning red with the strain of her lust. "Batman, oh… Lick it harder," She begged, her hands pushing his head down into her until finally a beautiful orgasm was making it's way through her, her pussy shuddering and quivering deliciously. Her legs writhed as she moaned deliriously, bliss taking over her mental faculties. He rode out the orgasm by sucking her clit hard until she collapsed and he released it, letting her rest. He watched her gasping, laying there, exhausted and a strange feeling filled his stomach. It was almost like butterflies, but not as nervous. It was a warmth, a liquid warmth that seemed to fill him from his very core, something that he wanted to describe like adoration or praise or even rapture, but they weren't exactly it.

Instead of driving himself crazy trying to define it, he kissed up the skin of her belly, her chest, pressing soft kisses to each of her cute, pert pink nipples and then her mouth. It was a slow kiss, one that wasn't lustful, but something completely different, though just as strong. Even though she was collapsed, she kissed him with fervor and dedication, sighing against him peacefully. He suddenly knew what he was feeling was the same thing she was. Somehow in the last two weeks their lust had transformed into something completely different and the jealousy and confusion suddenly made so much sense. Maybe it wasn't love but it was something.

It was all bliss, like they were experiencing a personal high that only they could get until a bright light shined in through the tinted window and they both blinked rapidly, covering their eyes to shield them from the beam as they scurried to sit up and cover themselves. The light went away suddenly and there was a crash which Barbara assumed was a flashlight dropping. Half a second after, she heard a voice. "Oh, my god."

Her stomach sank.

**...**

**I'm sorry, I know that was a mean place to end the chapter, but I couldn't help myself. I'm evil and I'm proud, and you know you love it. *wink wink* I told you there would be some more rough, wonderful Bat sex, didn't I? In the words of Mistah J... "I'm a man of my ****_word..._****" Only. I'm a woman. You get the point... Sadly I am suffering from a terrible fever right now, have been sick in bed the past two days and it's the worst thing ever because my sister's bachelorette party is tonight, where I'm supposed to be the kind-of-somewhat-host, we're supposed to wear lingerie and there will be more than too much champagne, and I'm like, well fuck, how am I supposed to enjoy any of that when I feel like my head is being crushed by a semi? But hey, life sucks and then you die, am I right? **

**deadpool: First off, I've noticed that chapter 2 is a favorite for most people and that makes me smile. :D Second, I'm madly in love with the grappling hook bondage idea, and am kind of disappointed in myself for not thinking of that before... Hm. I like the way you think. Then again, you already knew that. And third, now I'm ****_really _****in the mood to watch The Princess Bride (best movie ever, other than Batman). **

**BGFAN: No, that was a wonderful review! I love that you said that, because in this chapter I did mention once or twice about how things were more erotic, more passionate when they were in character of their alter egos. I think chapter 16 really focused in on that, too, what with him dressing her in the Batgirl outfit. I think that because the reason they bonded and know each other is through Batman and Batgirl, not just Bruce and Barbara, it plays a huge part in their relationship, ya know? And hell, I know exactly what you mean. I'm a sucker for blow job smut (wow, that was a really lame pun) and for Batman, so mm, I feel you. Thank you sooo much for saying that this one of the best things you've read as of recently, that comment seriously made me swoon in delight. **

**silver: I have no shame, so why should my characters? ;) I really like what you said about their suits being like lingerie. That was a really good description, and kind of true, because of course, they aren't just normal clothes and things get so much sexier when they're in costume. I don't know, but I'm sure you understand what I'm saying. And honestly, no idea whatsoever. I trust your instincts. :) **

**WonderBabe: Love those ideas! I really like the third one, like him sort of having an idea of something going on and ****_then _****finding out or seeing it. It would give it a lot of build up, too. I'll most definitely try to whip something up soon! I've got a few little things up my sleeve for the time being including this story, of course, and I also am trying to update the Exhibition, though that isn't a top priority right now. I want to get the second chapter of Too Much Good Whiskey up fairly soon and I'm also working on a new Joker/Batman oneshot. ;) For all you JxBats shippers, keep an eye out! Whenever I end up starting on it, though, I'll let you know ASAP. :)**

**FANCYFANCY: I'm glad you feel that way! I know a lot of people like to know exactly what to imagine the setting and characters are and look like, but since in my head it's all very specific to well, everything, that it's impossible. I remember when I used to publish stories on Quotev, on my most popular I always had people asking who I based my characters off of and everytime I'd be like "Just imagine who you want to imagine!" So it's nice to know that it's appreciated to actually have a very singular idea of what the characters look like. If that made any sense... Also, I didn't go to school for writing, actually, though one of these days I will! I sadly am just a high school student. Though, in a couple years and a few thousand dollars later, maybe I will be! ;) All I can say is that writing really just takes practice. It comes easier to some people, but as long as you really put your heart and soul in it and care about the things you're saying then it should flow pretty well. If you ever need any tips or advice, I'm more than willing to try and help! **

**seabear: Ah, thank you so much! :D I really, really hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations and I can't wait to hear from you again! **


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

A sickening feeling crawled up inside of Barbara and it felt like her stomach was about to jump out of her throat. She was suddenly sweating, more so than she had been. Had she maybe misheard the voice? Was it really who she thought it was? Of course. It was Dick, and he'd seen them. She was dizzy and her vision whirled rapidly as she tried to dress herself. She looked like a mess but was finally presentable and crawled out the other door while Bruce tucked his cock back into his pants, wiped his mouth and reattached his armor. "Dick," She gasped as she climbed out into the rain. She blinked against the shower, her vision still fuzzy from the flashlight. Another blinding light shot out and she focused in on the source. Dick's motorcycle. No! She couldn't let him leave like this! She stumbled forward and grabbed onto his arm, clutching at him through the leather jacket he wore. "Dick please!" She cried.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted. "What the hell, Barbara? I knew you were acting strange lately, but this? Really?" He had to yell over the loud rain, his eyes squinting, hair soaked and sticking to his forehead.

"Please, it's complicated, just let me talk to you!" She begged. She wiped at her eyes to see through the raindrops on her eyelashes. He shrugged his arm up to knock her hands away. The other door of the Tumbler finally opened and Bruce stepped out.

"Robin," Bruce said, his voice sincerely apologetic yet strained and hoarse. "I am so sorry."

"Don't!" He shouted, revving the bike up. "You had sex with my girlfriend! I can hardly stand to look at you right now," He said and they could all hear the pain in his voice. "I _love _her and you just want to fuck her. Was it really worth ruining everything?" He was fuming, jaw tight, eyes narrowed. He stepped off the bike, turning it off and propped it up, approaching Bruce.

"I don't just want to fuck her," Bruce said through his teeth, angry at the accusation. Barbara looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say now. "You know me better than —"

"I'm not sure I know you at all." Robin shook his head at Batman, disgusted, hurt, eyes wet with tears. It almost happened in slow motion. Dick's fist swung out and hit Bruce in the jaw painfully and with a large crack and his head whipped to the side, making him grunt. Dick grabbed at his hand, rubbing the swollen knuckles and the moment that Bruce raised his head, his fist slammed into his jaw one more time. Batman growled and Dick cursed, blood now dripping heavily from the scrapes on his fist.

"Dick, stop it!" Barbara screamed, running up to him and pushing on his chest.

"Get out of the way, Barbara," He hissed at her.

"No," She spat back. "Stop hurting him. You're acting like a child."

"_I _am?" He demanded, outraged. There was a rough ache in her chest when she realized that not all the droplets on his face were rain and that tears were sliding down his red face. He was crying. Tears pricked in her own eyes, repulsed at herself for doing this to such a sweet, kind man.

"Yes!" She finally said, though tears leaked from her eyes. "I am _sorry,_" She said, pleading. "But be mad at me, not him! Hit me!" She said, guilt outweighing every other emotion.

"What?" He demanded. "You're insane!"

"Don't hurt him," She begged, a wave of vicious protectiveness flooding through her veins like adrenaline. Batman was a few steps behind her, rubbing at his jaw, feeling it to make sure it wasn't fractured.

"Babs, stop," Bruce finally said. "He has every right to hate me."

"But not to hit you!" She cried, turning back to him. He pushed her by her shoulder away and she stumbled backwards.

"Yes he does," Bruce said, standing in front of Dick with no resistance.

"He's right," Dick growled. His fist clenched and he started to raise it when Barbara lunged, grabbing onto his arm and jerking it down. She landed painfully on the gravel on her knees, holding his arm with all her might.

"Please," She sobbed, tears falling freely now. "Stop." It wasn't only that he was hitting Bruce. It wasn't that he'd figured out her secret. It wasn't only guilt. It was everything. It was seeing her two favorite people, the two people she cared most for in this world fighting, screaming at each other. They were like father and son, or brothers, best friends… This shouldn't be happening. And it was all her fault. She choked on her tears, coughing loudly, bending forward. Dick was the first one to kneel beside her, holding her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, though his touch was still rough from his anger. Bruce was there instantly, though he backed slightly away from Dick's glare as Barbara continued to wretch violently which ended in vomiting the contents of her stomach up all over the rain soaked ground. She coughed and coughed until finally she pushed Dick off, stood and stumbled away until she reached the car, throwing open the door. She was inside in the warm car for a split second before turning it on and slamming her foot on the gas pedal.

She swallowed heavily to get the taste of vomit from her mouth, driving to nowhere at all, needing to get away.

**Something crawled across the floor no more than three feet from Selina Kyle's face. **She screamed, kicking herself backwards towards the opposite wall. This back of the van was full of creatures and she couldn't see them at all. She could hear them, though, and she could feel them, skittering across her feet and hands. Somewhere in her mind she knew that none of this was real. She knew that the disgusting monster in the front seat with the eyes hanging from their sockets, and worms invading the holes wasn't real. She knew that the freakish creatures trying to crawl in her mouth weren't real. It was Crane's toxin. The effects had definitely faded over the past four hours, though that didn't mean much. She was still shaking with fear. The door slammed open, and she assumed that they'd stopped driving. Selina closed her eyes, trying not to look, not wanting to see what would appear this time.

"Wake up, kitty cat," Crane's snake like voice said from above her. She looked up at him, shivering and gasped, seeing his blood splattered mask, though she knew she was just hallucinating.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Oh, stop acting like you have something to threaten me with," He chastised her. "The chemicals set in in _three days. _You're all infected, if you've been wandering the streets of Gotham, that is. I'm sure your little Bat friend has told you what my new toxin does?"

"Not exactly," She replied dryly, watching him pace the small area. He took his mask off, folded it up and tucked it in his back pocket before fixing his hair and setting those wicked eyes on her.

"They won't just hallucinate. The more they fight it, the stronger it gets until the point where they're ripping open their skin, clawing out their eyes… It's quite spectacular, actually… That'll be you in three days time if you don't cooperate with me." Her heart pounded, imagining all the people that will die in just three days if she didn't let Batman know. Rage filled the pit of her stomach. Batman. She shouldn't even help him. "I can let you die, or I can give you the vaccine. Your choice, really. But if you comply and I let you go and you run off to get my precious jewels, then you can scamper off like the kitten you are and rob banks to your hearts content."

"Batman won't ever let you win," She whispered.

He chuckled. "He doesn't know what he's getting into."

"How does this even benefit you? Killing all your test subjects?"

He shrugs. "Science never ceases. This whole city could perish and I still won't be stopped. There's a few more billion souls out there to be my lab rats."

"Haven't you learned from your mistakes? This won't work!"

He backhanded her violently across her face and she spit blood out on the concrete beside her. "You've got three days, pussy cat." He flashed three long, thin fingers at her. "Three. If you aren't back with my money in that time, you'll die a horrifying death just like everyone else." His switchblade cut the ropes that binded her hands together and she rubbed her wrists. Looking at his watch, he said, "Your time starts now." And his fist wrapped into her hair and he slammed her head against the wall.

**The pieces of Scarecrow's plan are finally starting to fall into place... and the Bat Family is starting to fall apart. *dramatic music* Well, guess what guys? It's February now! That means thirteen days until Valentine's Day. I don't know about you, but I'm totally excited to spend another Valentine's eating heart shaped candy alone in my bedroom and reading smut. But really, though, I hope you all have a wonderful hoilday with whomever it is your heart (or the other organ between your legs) belongs to.**

**Mrs. Wayne: You're very welcome! I love responding to you guys, it just makes the whole thing very personal. :) I'm not sure if you've played the Arkham City video game, but if so, Miracle of Sound made a song called "Joker's Song" based on the game and there's a line that says, "I've studied the mind of Bat. A hero with no praise or glory. Just his cape and his cave and his... MEOW." And it's my favorite thing ever. Haha, love it. Anywho, I hope that your inquiries were all taken care of in this chapter! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**Guest (1): Dude, tell me about it. Who wants to dress themselves? Although, I think I'd still prefer Bruce taking my clothes off...**

**Guest (2): Batman and Babs sitting in a tree... f-u-c-k-i-n-g? **

**Guest (3): You sound like me! The other night, I sat with some champagne and watched scenes from the Dark Knight XXX parody over and over again... **

**Anonymous 01: Ooh! I love that! I'm kind of imagining them having rough, wonderful sex in his office chair on one of the top floors of Wayne Enterprises right in front of his giant window looking out over Gotham... **

**silver: No judgements here! I completely consider that smut, too! I mean, I think technically, if you can masturbate and/or get off to something, it can technically be considered smut. Right? At least, that's how I view it! :) I'm so excited for the art! I've seen a few amazing pieces of Babs/Bruce fucking, and Jesus Christ, hotter than the Devil himself.**

**Guest (4): Thank you so much, sweetie! I'll definitely try, and I hope you keep coming back for more! :D**

**Love you guys! I'll see you in a few days, my little perverts. Don't miss me too much... Or do. ;) **

**- Chokes**


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 19**

She'd been driving for an hour. The windshield wipers desperately tried to clear the window of water, but it was futile. The rain didn't stop and neither did her tears and she knew it wasn't safe to drive but just couldn't stop. Driving on gravel in the rain and at night, and while so emotional was asking for trouble and she wasn't at all surprised when she drifted and the tail end of the Tumbler slammed into a tree with a large crash, jerking her body to the side. She snapped back against the chair and groaned, dropping her head to the steering wheel, staying like that for who knows how long, tears racking her body. She still couldn't decide what it was she was feeling. It wasn't just sadness, it was just emotion. Raw and angry emotion, threatening to consume her completely and tear her apart. The feelings she had for Bruce were getting stronger and stronger every single day and she knew that he felt the same way. Every time they had sex it changed, became more personal, more intimate and more intense. It wasn't sex, it was something more, something completely different that she'd never even experienced with Dick.

Guilt was another emotion, but not the strongest in a long shot. Barbara wouldn't lie to herself. Throughout the entire ordeal, the thing that made it so _good, _so _sexy _was the thrill of being caught, the adrenaline. Even now, there was some part of her, the part that was still coming down from her delicious orgasm was buzzing with excitement. The rush of energy she'd gotten during the fight and speeding down the road were making her wet again, a fact that made her distinctly uncomfortable with herself and she squeezed her legs together.

The last and one of the strongest things she was feeling was confusion. Everything had happened so fast, in less than two weeks. The entire Family was ruined, crashing down and going up in flames. Robin and Bruce's relationship was fucked for eternity. This wasn't something you could forgive and forget or overlook. Her and Dick would never be the same and what would the Family be without Robin? Just Batman and Batgirl? It was _wrong. _They _needed _Robin. He had been a part of the group long before her and they'd brought her in with welcome arms. How could she let him leave? Would he leave, or would he expect her to, just forcing himself to work with Batman? She slammed her forehead on the wheel again and again and released an ear piercing scream from deep in her throat which promptly turned into a violent shriek when a loud thump hit the window. She turned her head and wiped her eyes, looking at the shape on the other side of the glass. "Barbara!" The figure screamed in a feminine voice. She blinked and threw the door open, coming face to face with a rain soaked Catwoman.

"Selina?" She yelled. "How'd you get away from Crane? Where… Where did you come from?"

"I'll explain in a minute, just let me in the car."

"Get in," Barbara said, pulling her door closed. Selina quickly crawled into the other side and shook her head to dry her off. "What happened?"

"I could ask the same thing of you," Catwoman said, looking at her with a strange expression. "The Batmobile is slammed into a tree in the middle of a huge thunderstorm and you've been crying. Not to mention this car smells like sex." Her voice was dry and clipped and Barbara knew that Selina didn't like her as much as she didn't like Selina. "Get in a fight with the boyfriend?"

"Shut up, Selina," Batgirl muttered, putting the car in drive.

"Oh, sorry, I should clarify which one I'm talking about…"

"Shut up!" Barbara yelled. "Either be quiet or get out of the car!" Selina glared at her but settled back into her seat without another word. She pulled back onto the road and then clicked the button for the Cave on the screen, giving her directions back home. It was fifteen minutes later when Barbara broke the quiet. "Robin found out about Bruce and I," She said quietly. Selina looked at her curiously, eyes narrowed, but listened in silence. "They were fighting, Dick was… Hitting him. I tried to stop it but they don't listen to me. I just left. I've been driving in random directions for the past hour."

Selina swallowed, licking her lips. There was a pause and she said, "Crane sprayed me with his toxin when he put me in the van. Let it drive me crazy for a few hours before threatening me and releasing me outside after knocking me out again."

"Why'd he let you go?"

"I still owe him," She said quietly, rubbing her head.

"You're going to pay him back?"

Selina snapped at her. "I don't have a choice."

"Oh? Why's that?"

She sighed and rested her forehead against the frosty window. "If I tell you, he'll just kill me too."

"Too?"

Selina closed her eyes. "Please just take me to my apartment. Or at least into the city." At that, Barbara slammed on the brakes and looked at Catwoman with an angry glare.

"I could throw you out right now and make your ass walk home in the freezing rain. Don't think I won't." Selina shook her head and put her hands up.

"Okay," She said. "I just… Even if I do talk about it… You guys won't be able to stop him," She breathed. "It's foolproof."

"_What's _foolproof?"

"Everyone in Gotham is infected with that stuff!" Selina shouted. "You, me, Bruce... He said if I get the money to him, he'll inoculate me. Those bodies you found? That'll be everyone in Gotham in three days."

Barbara stared in silence out the window. "You're serious," She breathed. Selina just nodded slowly. "Jesus Christ. This is extreme, even for Crane. We've got to get to the Cave, pronto."

**When the two finally got back to Wayne Manor and into the Cave, **Barbara looked around to find Bruce and though she felt a despondency in response to his absence, she ignored it and made her way straight to the computer where a sample of the virus strain was analyzed and waiting. "I need to send an anonymous tip to my dad. We need to quarantine the city. If anyone leaves town while infected, they could spread it. We don't want this leaving Gotham. This could be the next big epidemic," She said, grabbing the disposable phone beside her and typing in her father's phone number. She quickly typed **quarantine Gotham, the Scarecrow has us all infected. we have three days. **and sent it, throwing the phone back onto the desk.

"The people that were exposed to it first thing after his escape will probably survive. The more it grows, the worse it gets and that's when the people start dropping like flies," Selina said, looking at the screen where the tracked stages were shown side by side. The brain scans of the victims they'd found were all completely different. The first was a concentrated dose of the toxin, normal to Crane's usual style. The next had a slightly larger infected area and by the fourth body the entire brain was glowing bright red.

"Do you have to be so morbid?" Barbara asked under her breath. It was obvious to the both of them how much they didn't want to be working together. Both of them were tense, jaws tight and there was a good four to five feet between them at all times. They both looked over when they heard the door slamming and Barbara felt nauseous when Dick walked in. He paused when he saw her and glared but said nothing. He was grabbing a bag that he'd left on the floor and Barbara swallowed loudly when she saw outside the door that a large duffel bag was waiting. He was packing. "Dick," She said quietly, standing up and walking towards him.

"Save it, Babs," He said dryly. "I'm really not in the mood to hear anything you have to say."

"Please, Dick, just listen."

"I came out there to make sure you guys were okay. The car hadn't moved in a while. I get out there and that's what I see? Really? I _saw _you. There's no apology or explanation that will fix this."

"I know," She finally said. She sighed and then continued. "This is bigger than us, though. You can't leave Gotham. Crane has us all infected with the toxin. In three days it's going to set off and we're all going to die unless we get a vaccine."

He paused for just a moment, his jaw flexing. He thought about it for a moment, trying to decide what to say and then finally he shook his head as he slung the backpack over his shoulder. "Not my problem. Not anymore."

"You've been Robin for years and now you're just going to drop your responsibilities?" She asked, outraged. She understood his pain, his anger, but this was completely irrational. Everyone would die, and he didn't care at all.

"Why should I care, Barbara?" He whispered to her though it came out like a hiss. "You and Bruce were my entire family and now I don't even have that." Her chest tightened in response. This wasn't just about being bitter. He didn't want to live?

"Dick," She breathed, reaching out to touch his arm. "Please don't do this."

He shrugged her off. "You're going to pretend like you care?"

"It isn't pretending. We've been together for a long time now… I haven't just stopped loving you."

"But you aren't _in _love with me," He clarified. "I'm leaving, Barb. Don't bother trying to convince me to stay." She dropped her hand to her side, her lips closing into a grim line. She watched him leave without another word and the moment the door closed she shook her head to herself and turned around. Selina watched in silence, her expression slightly smug. Barbara scowled at her.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself," She muttered. Selina cleared her throat, standing there quietly while Barbara clicked away on the keyboard of the computer. She was sending out an email to Lucius, letting him know to get prepared for mass production of the vaccination. The silence was terribly uncomfortably, and Selina eventually decided to end it.

"So…" She said, scratching at her neck uncomfortably. "When did it start with the whole… Bruce and you thing?" Barbara's jaw flexed angrily.

"I don't think we need to be talking about that, Cat," She said.

"I'm just curious," She said defensively. Barbara sighed loudly.

"Just about three days before you came back into town." Her voice conveyed all her anger and irritation. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Selina snorted. "Why can you sleep with two guys and Bruce can't sleep with me? Isn't that a little selfish?"

"It's different!" Barbara shouted, slamming her hands down on the desk. Finally she swallowed and closed her eyes. "But I don't want that with Dick anymore. It's… More than sex," She whispered. Selina stared at her with narrowed eyes for a few minutes and then finally looked away, dropping the entire thing and leaving it alone. Barbara felt sick talking about this with her. She felt sick talking about it with anyone. It was so strange that you could feel so strongly about someone and your stomach still twist at the sound of their name. She breathed in deep for a few moments to collect herself. "There," She said. "Lucius knows. He'll be ready by tonight, even. You need to get that money, asap." Selina nodded, grabbing her cowl.

"Give me a ride?"

"I'm not taking a chance of getting pegged as part of a jewel heist," Babs said, shaking her head.

Selina nodded, frowning. "Alright, fine. I'm borrowing one of the cars, then."

"Park a few blocks away," Barbara warned as Selina grabbed a pair of keys and headed out to the garage. Barbara sighed when she was finally alone. She'd been doing a lot of that lately, to the point where she cursed herself internally when she did. Staring at the screen of her sent email, she ran her fingers through her soaking wet hair and shivered, the cold of the rain finally setting in. Tired and weak, she stood up and made her way into the house and up to Bruce's shower. The house was dark and quiet. Alfred would be asleep by now. She made sure her footsteps weren't too loud and when she got upstairs she shut the door and leaned against it, releasing a harsh breath. She felt more secure in this bedroom. It smelled like Bruce, felt like him. His presence was strong and comforting. Barbara stripped herself of her cowl and gloves as she walked into the large bathroom and set them down on the counter, rubbing at her face with her bare hands, waking herself up. Once she was naked she turned the shower up till it was scalding. She sat herself down on the floor, just letting the water cascade down and soak into her hair and skin, warming her up. She was still shivering but she no longer thought that it was from the cold. Barbara pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them, focusing on breathing in and out.

She kept wondering where Bruce was.

Had he made it home? What if he was hurt?

Why had she just _left _him there?

She felt even worse about that than anything else. She sniffled despondently. _I'm sorry, Bruce. _She looked up at the shower caddy and stood, grabbing the body wash and started to lather it into her skin, breathing in deeply. It smelled like him. She had only just rinsed all the bubbles off when the door opened slowly and she looked up with wide eyes, her heart jumping when she saw that it was him and then sinking when she saw how exhausted he looked, his hair soaked. He'd taken off his cowl and it laid on the sink beside her things. "Bruce," She breathed.

"Glad to see you made it home," He said. She smiled at him weakly.

"I'm sorry I left you there," She told him. Her arms were crossed over her breasts, feeling self conscious for some reason. He took off his gloves as she spoke and once his hand was bare he reached into the shower and stroked her cheek.

"Understandable. I would've done the same to you," He said with a grin.

She snorted. "Thanks, Bruce."

He smiled, his face relaxing. "Mind if I join?" He finally asked, cocking his head to the side. He didn't leer at her or have any implications in his voice, just honestly wanted to be with her and warmth filled her belly. She nodded into the shower and he smiled again, closing the door as he began to strip off his armor. She watched him through the glass, admiring the muscles in his back, the way he moved. When he climbed in, he stood behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, holding her slick body against his, resting his face in her hair. She sighed, closing her eyes, her fingers sliding across his forearms. Even after everything, the tension burned like a raging fire between them and Barbara shivered, pushing her bottom into his groin. "Babs," He breathed. "We don't have to…" he trailed off but she pushed against him again and cut him off.

"Please," She said. "I need this." It was true, too. Her nerves were shot and the moment Bruce touched her she felt at ease. She knew that if he took her, all her troubles would go away, at least for a little while. Bruce was a safe place. Nothing mattered other than them when they were joined as one. It was her and Bruce and no one else. She let her head roll back against his shoulder. "Don't you want me?"

He looked down at her, staring into her eyes for a few moments, flickering between each eye and then finally he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her sweetly and slowly, turning her body to face him. She relaxed into his arms, the rigid feeling of her muscles disappearing and a moan escaped her mouth without permission. "You keep asking me that," He whispered when he pulled away and his thumb stroked her bottom lip sensually, wiping a droplet of water from the pink flesh. "The answer will always be the same."

"Promise me," She said, blinking up at him.

"Barbara Gordon," He said firmly, grabbing her by the bottom and hoisting her legs over his hips. As he walked her to the shower wall, he said, "I've wanted you for God knows how long, and now that I have you, I have no intention of ever letting you slip through my fingers. You hear me?" He asked, squeezing her flesh in his fingertips. Her arms were thrown around his neck and in this position, she was above him, looking down into those dark, intense eyes. She nodded fervently and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck sweetly as he let the head of his cock slide down her folds. He was already hard, solid just from the knowledge that she was here, wanting him, needing him after everything that had happened in the past few hours. The wet tip, lubricated with his precome and her juices, slid down past her pussy and came to a stop at the tight back entrance or her asshole. She gasped, arms tensing around him. Bruce grabbed his cock, moving it to her pussy but she stopped him with one touch of her arm on his wrist.

"No," She breathed. "Take me there." He looked at her with a lowered brow, impressed with her audacity. As many times as the thought of him sliding in and out of her tight back hole had plagued his thoughts, he had never asked for fear of scaring her off. And now? Here she was, soaking wet for him and _asking, _no, _telling _him to put his cock up inside of her unused hole. He blinked and focused in on her face.

"You want me to fuck your ass?" He asked breathlessly, letting his cock slide back down till it touched her sensitive rosebud and felt it clench shut above him.

"Do it," She told him, letting her hole rub against him until he shivered and another drip of precome exited his weeping cock. She felt the warm, sticky liquid against her and her ass clenched shut again in sync with her pussy, wanting him. He held her still with one hand and used the other to slide down, stroking her pussy for all she was worth and making her exhale loudly. He refused to look away for even a moment. His fingers, now coated in her wet warmth, slid back to where his member awaited impatiently. He rubbed into her, stroking it with his glistening fingertips until it spread open for them and one long digit slid in. Barbara grunted, shivering slightly from nerves or pleasure. Bruce couldn't tell, but either way, the sight was painfully erotic and he had to keep himself from bucking up and into her by nibbling on her still sore nipple. He had bruised it when he made it bleed the other night and it ached when his teeth touched it but Barbara welcomed it, for some ungodly reason. She welcomed it just like she welcomed the pain of his finger stroking the walls of her back hole, fingering her depths and making her feel a sense of completion and fullness she'd never known.

What would it feel like when his _cock _was buried in her?

His finger already seemed to stretch her beyond her limits and she knew from experience how thick his cock was, how big it felt when it was slamming into her pussy. Her heart raced.

A second finger joined the first and she groaned, her fingers tangling into his hair as he opened her up to him. He continued to finger her until finally, she relaxed against him and he knew it was time. In a split second, he decided to drop her legs from his hips, set her down and turn her around. She looked at him from over her shoulder and gasped when she felt him push against her, his cock between her cheeks, pushing her into the wall. Her hands steadied herself against the tile, looking behind her to watch his face as he positioned his cock to take her. The velvety soft head of his rod stroked the tight muscle and it spasmed in response but he pushed ahead anyway, getting half the head inside. She squeezed down on him, making an electric shock of intense pain and pleasure course through him. "Oh, god," He groaned, already weakened by just the feeling of his head being encased by that delicious warmth, the tightest thing he'd ever fucked. "Barbara, I… Ah, fuck…" Her own eyes were open wide at the intense feeling but she somehow was coping with it.

She was gritting her teeth but in response to his pleased moans she forced herself to relax and the rest of his head slid in and they both exhaled in relief. "Nnn…. You're so big," She breathed.

"You're so _tight,_" He corrected. Unable to resist, he pulled her hips slightly backwards and onto him so that her torso and breasts were pressed against the wall and her back arched, her ass out and ready for him. As he did so, her walls spread around his aching length and she groaned in pain, feeling as though she was tearing on the inside.

"Bruce!" She gasped. "Bruce, oh…"

"Shh," He cooed. "I'll make it better, baby." She shivered in his arms but trusted him and as his cock continued to slide into her, his fingers stroked her sensitive clit slowly to an addictive rhythm that had her vibrating with pleasure and both of her holes clenching and unclenching, juices leaking from her empty cunt. He rubbed the juices into her ass, on his cock so that when he slipped back out and in that it wouldn't be as difficult. As she loosened up around him she began to moan in pleasure, finding the delectable feelings of bliss hidden away inside the pain. She forced herself to focus on that little spark and soon the sharp ache began to fade away.

Or she was beginning to like it.

Either way, she was now bucking her hips backwards slightly, her mouth open and wanting as she gasped while Bruce pulled out again slowly and then back in. His fingers on her clit made her shiver with lust, the feeling so intense that it made her body ache, wanting so desperately to have him pound her into the wall then and there but knowing that her body wouldn't be able to handle that just yet. His hot breath on her cheek kept her sane, and to distract herself from her unquenchable need, she buried her fingernails of one hand into the flesh of his forearm, the one that reached around her and stroked her clit, and his hips thrusted up into hers with a grunt in response, causing her to rake them down the skin wickedly. It was a vicious cycle of pain and pleasure and it was absolutely addictive. The deeper he got, the better it felt and eventually a chorus of high pitched, needy whimpers and moans were ringing in his ears. He pushed in again and then pulled back, slowly adjusting her to the width of him inside her back entrance. Bruce felt it once she started to give, to relax and let him guide her and once she did he sped up his pace, bringing them both up and in a flurry of sensation, their orgasms close enough to taste. She hissed loudly when he pinched her nipple, squeezing it and rolling it in rough fingertips and the sound made his eyes flutter closed. Passionately, he dropped his hands back to her hips and focused solely on holding her still, driving each blow home and making her feel each and every one. Every nerve vibrated with the intensity of the feeling and soon she was flying high, the climax about to swallow her up. _It hurts but it feels so good. Just like him. It's all so wrong and that's the best part. I can't stay away. It feels _good. _How is that possible? _She didn't have time to figure up an answer before her body tensed and began to shudder violently in his arms, making him grunt as she bucked back against him. He pushed her harder into the wall, keeping her upright and started to fuck her harder. She clenched down painfully hard around him, spasming as she came and she dropped her head to the tiles, staring at the ground with blurry eyes.

It took her a few blissful minutes to comprehend that he was still pounding away inside of her, making the ache flare up again but in a way that sent tingles down her spine and straight to her hypersensitive clit. "Babs," Bruce groaned. "Holy _hell._"

She pushed against the wall to look around at him, catching his gaze, staring into his dark eyes. Water droplets clung to his hair and eyelashes, black from the leftover eye makeup he wore beneath the cowl. His mouth was open, gasping, and he didn't still his hips for even a moment. Barbara desperately wanted to kiss him, wanted to taste his sweat and spit but settled for gasping in the air around them, laced with his flavor and the smell of sex. It all felt so good, so terribly, sinfully good that Bruce's thrusts kicked into overdrive, his fingernails digging so hard into the flesh of her bottom that she was sure he'd break the skin as he pounded her, driving himself into her depths over and over again. The orgasm hit him good and hard and his warm come filled her up, making her gasp with the strange new feeling of it being _there _and she shuddered, her tight hole closing around him even further, desperate to drain him of everything he could give her. His face was red by the time that he'd finished, his cock twitching inside of her, exhausted and empty.

After a moment of catching his breath, he slid out, making her cringe in unexpected discomfort and leaned back against the wall as he panted. Barbara leaned against the wall and shut her eyes, breathing in with harsh shudders as she recovered. Slowly, she cracked her eyes open the slightest bit and caught Bruce's gaze from where he was standing across the shower, arms crossed over his chest, flaccid cock lying against his thigh, flushed and beautiful and looking like he had just gotten thoroughly fucked. Barbara smiled at him, her lips curving up at the corners lazily and he chuckled. "What am I going to do with you, Gordon?"

"You can start off by not calling me Gordon," She said with a grin. He chuckled, sliding down the wall until he was sitting against the tile, knees up. He waved her over and with a slight limp and a flinch, she made her way over to him, grateful for the spray of water to refresh her. She sat on the porcelain ground between his legs and laid her head against his chest, her eyes closing. She focused deeply on breathing in and out as the hot water splashed against her like it was thrown by an ocean breeze and not bouncing off their legs. His fingers slid through her hair, undoing tangles, twirling it about and out of her face. Warm kisses touched the top of her head and then her temple to her ear.

When he spoke, the words were completely unexpected. "I'm sorry I did this to you," He told her, his voice tight.

"What?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry," He said again. "This whole thing. It's my fault."

"Bruce," She breathed, rolling her head up to look at him with a frown. "Don't add this to the weight you carry." He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"If I hadn't kissed you, or had listened when you pushed me away then you and Dick would still be together, we would all be fine."

"That isn't true," She said loudly, staring at him with wide eyes. Then her face fell and she said, "Crane has us all infected. We have three days. No one will be fine. Not me, not you, not Dick." His eyes widened and he tensed against her.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

She nodded. "I found Selina. She's going to get the money to pay him back. When she does, he'll give her the vaccine. We have to get Lucius to make more of it and start distributing it at hospitals. Otherwise, the same thing that happened to those bodies will happen to everyone."

"Does Dick know?" He asked, suddenly terrified. "I saw the bike was gone, his stuff… If he's leaving the city…" Terror filled his dark eyes. No matter what happened, Dick was still his family. He loved him.

"I tried to stop him," She said. "He wouldn't listen. He wants to die."

"We have to find him," He said. The more upset he got, the deeper his fingers dug into her hips, bruising her. She flinched but said nothing.

"I don't know where he went," She said, shaking her head, desperate and panicked.

He looked down into her eyes and took her face by the chin. "We'll find him, Barbara. We'll stop Crane. I promise." She nodded, putting her faith in him and he kissed her roughly before lifting his head. "Where's Selina?"

"The museum," Barbara said. He grabbed her hands.

"We've got to go. How long do we have?"

"Three days," She said. "But the clock is ticking."

He nodded. "Come on. We need to get that cure."

**Nice, long chapter, am I right? Filled with excitement and emotions and delicious sex. I spent like four days trying to get that scene right guys, so hopefully it didn't disappoint. To those of you who aren't into that kinda smut, SORRY but I am. :) How are you guys doing today? I for one am finally getting over my sickness *she says and then coughs again*, but hey, it's a work in progress. Now, to the fun part:**

**Batgirl4ever: First off, it isn't all fanfiction writers... Second, you're on , so you are part of the group you're insulting. XD Fucking idiot. If you get on here and insult people that like fanfiction or write fanfiction, you're completely contradicting yourself. Third, just because we don't have the same boring, vanilla fetishes as you (who probably thinks that your average sixteen your old white boy in a snapback is hot HA) doesn't mean we're creepy. It means we have exciting sex lives, unlike you, who is probably a sad little virgin, because once again, boring, vanilla sex. So next time, do yourself a favor, and don't comment on my stuff. Thanks, sweetie.**

**Anonymous 01: When I first started writing this, I planned on it being a one shot. As I went, I brainstormed a little, but I just recently came up with the Catwoman/Crane plan and figured out exactly what Crane was doing. I usually have the chapters written a day or two in advance, just so I'm certain I won't get too behind on updating. I like to have updates out every three to four days, and if it takes any longer than that, I feel like I'm slacking! So the answer I suppose, would be kind of. I don't write the entire story out, or the entire plan, but I do make sure I'm a little bit ahead of myself. :) **

**Mrs. Wayne: I have some ideas for the final chapters. ;) In my head, they're awesome, I'm just praying that putting them down on paper will be the same way! :) Sometimes I hate leaving you guys with cliffhangers, but usually your reactions are too much fun, and I can't resist! :D **

**RED: It bothers me a lot that Penny Pax doesn't have red hair, like, that's Barbara's one big defining feature, but I really just love the scene where Joker fucks her... I almost never watch porn because there isn't any Joker porn and usually 'normal' stuff doesn't get me off, so being able to see a live action Joker (even if he isn't actually Mister J) is like... drool. And I'll most definitely check those out, I don't know about everybody else, but I will! :)**

**deadpool: You know I will, if it gains me winks from you! **

**Thank you for the reviews, like always, my loves. I'll see you again soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 20**

Selina Kyle slipper effortlessly through the skyroof. She'd spent more than her fair share of time sneaking around to know exactly where the trip wires were and she wasn't going to dare trying to go through the ventilation shafts again. She dropped gracefully down, landing in a crouch and rolling to keep herself from having all the impact on her ankles. When she stood up again, she took a large breath and switched her goggles to night vision, allowing her to see clearly even in the darkest parts of the museum. She wondered if anyone was here at this time of night. The museum itself was closed, but she knew that the Iceberg Lounge could very well be open and running. She scoffed to herself as she walked down the hallway. Selina was _not _in the mood to deal with Penguin tonight. But then again, was she ever?

Her heart pumped faster and faster the closer she got to the Jewel room. It was funny that she was so nervous tonight. Sure, stealing always gave her an adrenaline rush, a little kick in her system, but she was always at ease when on a job. Tonight, though? Things were different. This wasn't just a job. She had the fate of millions of lives in her paw. No, this wasn't just an ordinary heist. It was almost as if she could hear the time ticking down in her head, alerting her that the longer it took, the closer everyone she knew was to death. And it wasn't just that she couldn't let everyone die… It was also that she couldn't let Crane win. Not after everything the bastard did to her. If anyone deserved to die a horrifying death, it was him. She scowled to herself, but took a few deep breaths to steady her emotions. Now wasn't the time to be getting out of control.

With her night vision on, she couldn't see the beams of lasers shooting across the floor and had to settle for turning it off, sacrificing her sight for safety. Touching those lasers was the last thing she wanted to do tonight. Her gloved finger traced the scar through the tight material of her pants, feeling the raised bump where the lasers had sliced through her skin. "You've got this, Selina," She told herself quietly. She dropped to her belly and slowly crawled under the first two lasers before writhing her way up and throwing one leg over the third one, keeping her foot tucked securely beneath the fourth while she threw the other leg forward. She had to bend at the waist to keep herself from having her back sliced through. When she finally got back to the floor underneath the seventh laser, she knew she had this in the bag. With one graceful backbend, she was over the last red beam of light and the glass case was right in front of her.

Now, to get the jewels and get out.

Just as her claws touched the glass and started to slice through, the cell phone in the interior pocket of her jumpsuit started to ring and she hissed, grabbing at it and answering before even checking the name. "What?" She spat, her voice a harsh whisper.

"Selina," Barbara said. "Have you got the jewels?"

"Well, I'm working on it," She said bitterly, propping the phone between her shoulder and ear as she licked her palm and twisted, pulling out the circle of glass and setting it down on the ground.

"Good," Barbara's voice said, static from the disposable phone interrupting her. "Bruce and I will be there in five minutes. Be ready, alright?"

"See you in five," She said and hung up the phone, putting it back in her suit. She reached in slowly and gently, making sure her movements weren't too pushy or quick, not wanting to make any mistake. When her fingers closed around the cool surface of the largest diamond, she sighed and smirked. "Come to momma." She dropped it into the knapsack she carried and then reached in for the next gem.

What happened next was so sudden she didn't have time to process it.

She hadn't touched the interior glass or the lasers but suddenly the alarms were blaring. Had they upped security? Selina cursed loudly and grabbed the rest of the jewels, throwing them into her bag and then doing a quick series of backflips through the lasers. "Goddammit!" She hissed and sprinted, her long legs carrying her down the halls until finally she was at the front entrance. "Come on, Batgirl, don't let me down, now…" She prayed to see the Tumbler outside of the museum and the moment she got to the doors, she saw it's black solid form and relief spread through her veins. "Yes!" She was inside the car not two seconds before they took off, going zero to sixty in under half a minute. She exhaled loudly and rested her head against the frosty window.

"What happened?" Bruce demanded, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"The alarms got set off, and I didn't do it."

"Then who did?"

"I don't _think _anyone. But it doesn't matter. I got the jewels. I wasn't caught. It's fine." She growled back at him and he dropped the subject, figuring it best not to infuriate her anymore. Everything was dependent on Selina tonight. "Be quiet, alright, I have to call Crane." She saw Bruce swallow hard and then sighed, grabbing the phone and dialing in the ten digit code he'd made her memorize. It only run twice before he answered.

"Selina," He greeted.

"I've got your precious stones," She said bitterly.

"Wonderful. I'll text you the address."

She nodded to herself and gave Batman a glance of recognition in the mirror. "Hurry." She flipped it shut and then waited impatiently for the text. When she finally got it, she read it off to the Bat and requested he drop her off half a mile away.

He didn't seem to like the idea. "But what if things go bad? I won't be able to get to you in time."

Selina's tongue swiped across her red lips. "I'll keep you on speaker phone. You'll be able to hear the whole thing." Bruce nodded, still not thrilled with her plan. "As soon as I get the vaccine, I'll meet you back at the same spot you dropped me off. From there, we'll go straight to Fox."

"Alright," Babs breathed. "You sure you can do this?"

Selina gave the younger woman a look. "Don't patronize me, Ginger." Barbara rose an eyebrow and was about to spit back a biting remark, but Bruce put his hand on her arm to calm her. Selina's eyes flickered to it and saw that it was a little too close to her hand for comfort, a little bit more than casual and grinded her teeth bitterly. They finally arrived at the drop off spot and Selina climbed out of the car with a final goodbye. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Make sure to call us and put it on speaker."

"I will," She said with a wave of her hand and then started walking. She shot a text out to Crane, warning him that she'd be there soon and to be ready for her. She turned her night vision on as she walked, exhaling with a harsh shudder in the cold. Was it from the cold? Or was it from the nerves? Maybe the anger at seeing Bruce touch Barbara? it could've been a mix of all three.

All she knew was that she wanted this night to be over.

It took a while to get to the address, and when she did she sighed in relief, dialing in Bruce's number, hitting speaker and hiding it back in her suit. Bruce didn't speak when he answered and she was glad. Finally, she knocked on the door and waited. When Crane opened it, he gave her a quick once over, eyes locked on the bag where he knew the jewels were and then yanked her inside, locking the door behind them. "Miss Kyle, good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same thing, Dr. Crane," She said spitefully, cocking out her hip and tilting her head to the side.

"Bag," He demanded, holding out a hand.

She narrowed her eyes. "Cure."

"Bag first," He said firmly.

She sat down on the rickety chair beside her and crossed one lean leg over the other, eyebrow raising as she looked up at him. "Listen, Crane. I have no reason whatsoever to trust you. I'm not giving you the bag first."

"That's fair," He said, stepping back a few feet. "Same time. Drop the bag and I'll set down the cure." She licked her lips again and then nodded.

"Deal." Crane nodded in return and pulled out a small vial from his pocket, a strange yellow-ish liquid inside that slid slowly, thick like honey. He set it down on the floor and waited for her to set down the bag before rolling it towards her. She grabbed at the vaccine hungrily at the same time he picked up the bag and looked through it's contents.

"Magnificent job, kitty," He said, those cold blue eyes raking over the jewels. Finally he looked back up and slid his sleeve up, looking at his watch. "And good timing, too. I wasn't sure if three days was enough, and here you are, less than twenty-fours hours later."

"I work fast when I'm motivated," She said. He laughed at that.

"I suppose you do. Remember, Kyle. You've got two days. Hurry up and get that in your system. And get out of town while you're at it."

She said nothing more and instead just nodded. They didn't exchange any false pleasantries and she left the building without another word. Walking quickly, she hurried her way to the Tumbler, grabbing her cell phone when she was a safe distance away. "Bruce," She said.

"Selina. You're alright?"

"Peachy keen," Selina said. "I got the vaccine. He was stupid enough to give me the vial instead of injecting me with it himself."

Batman exhaled loudly. "Good. We'll meet you halfway."

"No. Don't," She said. "Just in case Crane gets any ideas about following me."

Bruce seemed to hesitate. "Fine," He said with a sigh.

"Don't miss me too much," She said with a flirty yet sarcastic tone. She hung up without waiting for a response.

"**You **_**can **_**copy this, right?" **Bruce asked Lucius in the basement of Wayne enterprises, the place where he and Fox spent a majority of their time. After all, this is really where he'd became Batman. Applied Sciences was known as a dead end, but to Batman it was a fresh beginning.

"I think so. I'm just not sure how soon. Hopefully it'll be done before the time limit. I only need half the vial, I think. Go ahead and give yourselves a shot."

"Will it be enough?" Barbara asked, her brow dipping in concern. Bruce frowned in response to the question. What if it wasn't?

Lucius sighed. "I think so. This is the strongest form of vaccination I've ever seen. Now, I know what you told me about the virus multiplying with every host, and I think that this is the same way. That being said, you all won't need as much. Selina will have been one of the first few infected. She was one of the first ones around Scarecrow when he escaped Arkham. Then she immediately came to you. You're the beginnings. Civilians will be on the other end of the spectrum. Since it took longer for the toxin to reach them, the worse it will be. There's a first aid kit on the wall over there. Should be some needles inside." Selina watched Lucius examining the product on the computer screen while Bruce and Babs headed around the corner to find the first aid kit.

When they were alone, Bruce said in a low voice, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "Nervous."

"We'll be okay," He said, pulling her into him and kissing her tenderly on the mouth. She sighed against his mouth, relaxing against him, the tension flooding out of her. When he pulled back, she frowned at him.

"What about Dick?" She asked.

Bruce's own mouth turned down. "I don't know."

She leaned into Bruce again, resting her cheek on his armored chest. His fingers slipped through her hair and he sighed. "We need to get Alfred vaccinated, too." Bruce tensed slightly.

"I know. Come on. Let's find those needles." She slipped away and he reached for the kit on the wall, unlatching it and pulling it down, searching inside for the needles. They came back with three needles, a small portable bottle of alcohol and cotton wipes. He motioned for Barbara to sit down and slowly pulled off her glove. Their eyes flickered to each other's as they reminisced about what had happened not even twenty four hours ago when he'd put that very glove on her. She felt a familiar tingling in her loins despite the nervous terror she felt. He looked back down at her arm, pouring some alcohol on the cotton wipe and swabbing it over the soft flesh of the crease of her elbow. He took the vial from the desk and pushed the needle into the syringe before plunging it in through the top of the bottle and extracting just enough of the vaccine. He met her eyes again and said, "This'll hurt."

Quietly, she replied, "I know."

Slowly, he pushed the needle in, failing to find the vein on the first try and having to slide it out and back in before pushing down on the plunger. She was gritting her teeth against the feeling of it going into her bloodstream and Bruce watched her face with concern. He pulled the needle out and she rubbed at the small, irritated wound. After setting down the needle, he let his lips brush against the inside of her wrist and she shivered. Finally, he tossed that needle into the trash and repeated the whole process for Selina before inserting his own amount of the thick, syrupy liquid into the prominent vein on his neck, unable to get to his elbow because of the armor. He handed the vial back to Lucius who nodded at him. "I'll call you as soon as it's ready, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded. "Get a hold of Gordon first. It needs to be sent to the hospitals as soon as it's manufactured and everyone needs to get vaccinated. We need to worry about getting Crane."

"Of course. Good luck," Fox said, shaking Bruce's hand.

"You too, Lucius."

The three of them left the building without anymore hesitation. "We need to get Crane as soon as we can and figure out who it is that he's working with… But we need to sleep first. Tomorrow morning first thing," Bruce said as they drove back towards Wayne Manor. "And then I have to find Dick."

**Well, it looks like the Bat clan has saved the day... Or have they? I know, I know, so intense, so suspenseful. ;) Sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter, but hey, gotta keep the story moving and I don't think they can really save Gotham if they're too busy pawing at each other 24/7...**

**Mrs. Wayne: I think Crane might have something up his sleeve, though... Is it ever this simple with the Batman Rouges? Super over-joyed that you liked the chapter, personally that was one of my favorite chapters in the whole story so far. :) Praying that chapter 20 was still good, even though it wasn't as sexy!**

**WonderBabe: Same! Or a Batgirl? XD Or maybe even a Crane... *drools over everyone* Thank you so much for your review, I hope you liked this chapter as well! See you next time? :)**

**chess: Thank you so much! That review made me smile like the Joker. (Mm, the Joker...) I'm glad that you liked the anal scene, I was a tad worried not everyone would love it, I know some people can be very picky. In the end though, ya just gotta remember that you can't please everyone. That being said, very happy you liked it. :) And also, I refuse to even think about Batgirl being anyone but Babs (I just see her as the one and only), so even though that's probably true, I will continue to swim in my river of denial. **

**batsonbats: Yay! I'm so happy you liked it! I know it isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I think that it's just as great as any other kind of sex, so I had to toss it in. I'm very happy you enjoyed it. :D And I agree about Bruce and Babs rocking. They're the best! :) **

**Thank you guys so much for your comments, and hopefully chapter twenty is exciting enough for you! ;) I don't think I even need to say it, but: the next couple chapters have some great smut coming! Be patient! Alrighty, well I've got to get off of here, but I hope you all have a wonderful day filled with daydreams about rough Bat sex. May your day be sweet and your coffee be strong! **

**Sincerely, **

**The Loving Fairy Smut Godmother... Chokes. **


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter 21**

Selina retired to her bedroom as soon as they got back to the house, leaving Bruce and Barbara to their own devices. He threw his cowl down on the workbench and rubbed at his eyes. Barbara was just as exhausted as him and knew how he was feeling. Despondent, useless, worn out. "Bruce," She breathed, touching his shoulder lightly. "Let's go to bed." He looked somewhat surprised that she phrased it like that, but then decided that of _course _she would spend the night with him. He took her hand and let her pull him to his bedroom. She stripped herself of her costume as he did the same until eventually they both were in nothing more than their underwear. She shivered slightly as she crawled into bed and he frowned, pulling a thick sweatshirt from his closet and handing it to her, stroking her red hair away from her eyes. She smiled up at him lazily, too tired to form a real smile. She pulled it on and buried her face in it, breathing in loudly, unashamed to greedily indulge in his scent. He flicked off the lamp and crawled into bed on her otherside, curling around her body, one arm over her stomach and holding her close.

She kissed his knuckles, her fingers twining with his hand and stroking his skin with her thumb. Her eyes shone in the moonlight that came through the windows and she blinked up at him with a small smile, coaxing him to stroke his thumb across her lips. She breathed out against his finger, her eyes closing for a moment before rolling to the side, pulling him in and kissing him softly. It started off gentle, sweet, their lips moving here and there together, the occasional playful flick of a tongue. Barbara let her leg slide between his and as her thigh brushed up against his, he felt his cock twitch slightly in response. He sighed loudly, his fingers curling in her hair, kissing her harder, adding more urgency to the kiss. Bruce rolled onto his back and she crawled on top of him, straddling his lap, her panty covered pussy sliding teasingly across the hard length in his boxers. He held her by the hips and slowly started pulling her into him, sliding her back and forth until she began to grind on him with no encouragement needed. "Oh, Babs," He moaned when she kissed his neck, sucking the warm skin into her mouth, sure to leave a hickey. "Don't tease me, sweetheart."

She smiled against him before whispering, "As you wish." And then she was sliding down his body, settling herself between his legs and he propped himself up on an elbow to watch her.

"That wasn't _exactly_ what I meant," He said, at the loss of contact with a small laugh. But then she reached up and her dainty hand stroked his cock through the thin material of his underwear and he exhaled loudly, his hips thrusting up into her palm. She kissed his chest through the pseudo-hand job, leaving tiny little pecks on his nipples before cupping them in her wet mouth, letting each one slide out through her teeth one at a time. She felt a small drop of wetness at the top of his cock, sticking to his boxers and sighed, shivering. Bruce licked his lips as she pulled down those pesky boxers, freeing his cock and it stood up straight towards the ceiling, hard and ready for her. She felt her own pussy growing wet at the sight, the milky white drop of precome already sliding down the shaft. She leaned in and swiped it up with her tongue, moaning at the delicious taste, the taste that was purely Bruce. His breaths were coming faster now, through his teeth and he had to control himself from bucking up into her pretty little mouth at that very second. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled a sly smile that had his cock aching in her fist and she finally relented, licking all the way from his balls to the tip, swirling her long, wet tongue around the head until he was shaking. His hand fisted in her red hair, resting there as she played with him. She met his eyes before letting her head slide down on his length and the warm sheath of her mouth massaged him at an addictive pace, making him grunt and hiss as she moved back and forth.

And then she hollowed in her cheeks. Tight.

He grunted loudly, clawing at her hair, making her scalp ache in the most delicious way possible and she started to bob her head up and down on his cock, taking him all the way into her throat and then all the way back out over and over again. He watched with lidded eyes and an open mouth, the sight of his cock disappearing into her throat making him hornier than he'd ever been before. "My god, Barbara," He moaned. "Suck it, baby…" She sucked her cheeks in tight again, grinning around his cock when she felt him twitch inside of her. Her hands grasped his thighs tightly and she pushed her head down all the way, gagging slightly as the head of his penis touched the back of her throat. Her back arched up like a cat in response and her eyes bulged, but she took him down further until he was buried in her mouth till the hilt. She wasn't able to breathe, his cock blocking her airways, so she focused all her attentions on the taste of him, ignoring the suffocating feeling of having her mouth full of his dick. She looked up at him and he exhaled hard and suddenly his hand in her hair was a harsh grip and he was pumping her back and forth hard on him. Babs moaned loudly, gasping on every backstroke through her nose, but continued to suck, dedicated and devoted as he used her mouth and throat to masturbate himself. He stared deep into her eyes as he pushed and pulled her on him and the eye contact made her pussy wet, soaking through the material of her panties. Suddenly the sweatshirt was stifling hot and she was desperate to get it off, but didn't want to waste even a second of tasting him.

"Mmmm…" She moaned loudly around him and the vibrations shot like electricity up his spine and another drop of salty precome dripped onto her tongue, making her eyelids flutter in bliss.

"Come here," He suddenly gasped, lifting her face up off his cock. She was breathing hard, spit hanging from her chin and he licked it from her mouth, kissing her hard before yanking her body up and around until she was straddling his face, a few inches above him. She gasped, loud and hard when he yanked her underwear down to her knees and she wrestled her legs out of them moments before he grabbed her hips and pulled her pussy down onto his mouth. She moaned when she felt his tongue digging itself deep inside of her and he wasted no time to begin feasting on her wet flesh. He ate her out like a hungry dog, complete with groans and moans as she contracted around him and her juices soaked his face. It took Barbara a minute to come to terms with what was happening and then her eyes landed once again on the straining, wet flesh of his cock. She hungrily leaned down and took it into her mouth again, resuming her ministrations, sucking and fucking him with her lips and tongue until he was bucking up into her. Her own hips were mashing down on his face, smothering him with her cunt, and he loved every second of it, instead of fighting her, he grabbed her and pulled her down on him harder, content with being suffocated by the aphrodisiac that was her aroma.

She was a moaning, blubbering mess, her fingers clawing at his skin as her orgasm approached and she was unable to concentrate on sucking his cock once his tongue hit her clit. He stroked it over and over, hard and fast little flicks and the rumbling sensation she felt in her belly coupled with the roaring in her ears was proof enough that she was about to come for him. When his lips circled it and sucked in hard, she erupted, her fluids spilling out and drenching his mouth and he drunk them up like he was dying of thirst. Her pussy contracted violently over and over and she moaned loudly around his cock, her lips tightening around it in pleasure. When she finished, she lay limp against him, taking her head from his lap to pull in much needed breaths. She felt herself being pushed over after a minute and then his hands were on her once more, pushing her towards the front of the bed and she let her body be maneuvered by him. He pulled her hips up into the air and her face laid in the pillows. When she felt his cock probing at her pussy, she thrust back against him and the tip of his head slid in easily, the slickness of her entrance providing easy access.

He slid in quickly and started a brutal, fast pounding, knowing she was ready and that she could take it. "Uh… Fuck, Babs… You feel so good…"

"Harder," She moaned into the pillows, breathing in the smell of him. "Bruce, harder!" He gritted his teeth and held her hip firmer, his other hand sliding down her body to slither under the thick jacket and find her nipple. He pinched it roughly as he fucked her and she moaned, her ass thrusting back against him.

"Is that hard enough?" He growled in her ear through her hair and her responding whimper would've made any man weak in the knees. The fingers pinching and pulling on her swollen nipple once again slid up her belly to find her sensitive, engorged clit and he started rubbing it furiously and she gritted her teeth, writhing from the violent feeling. He wasn't being rough, but she was so sensitive that it hurt, hurt terribly bad but also felt so good and soon, though she was screaming and whining, a delicious orgasm ruptured through her, following the first and she soaked his cock, making him grunt. Thick, hot come filled her insides, mixing in with her own fluids and Bruce pounded in two more hard times, emptying himself completely inside of her. He rolled them over onto their sides, not sliding out of her, enjoying the feeling of her sporadic contractions around his limp cock.

"Oh… Bruce," She breathed out quietly, sweaty and gasping. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck sweetly, too tired to reply. It only took them minutes to fall asleep, soothed by the heat of their bodies intertwined, the sound of their breath and the feeling of him still being buried deep inside of her.

"**Get up, we have work to do," Selina's bitter voice said loudly. **Barbara groaned, rolling her face into the pillow at the same second that she was smacked in the face with something. She growled and grabbed at whatever it was, seeing that it was her Batgirl outfit. Bruce was sitting up on the other side of the bed, still covered by the blankets, rubbing at his eyes.

"What time is it?" He groaned.

"Eight thirty. Alfred has breakfast downstairs and I've already made coffee." The irritated, angry tone of voice made it clear that she was very unenthused about Barbara and Bruce being in bed together this morning, and Barbara felt slightly smug at that, though terribly irritated for the eruption. She wondered if Bruce had still been inside of her when Selina came in, and if she realized that. Barbara smirked to herself after Selina closed the door on her way out and she stood up, stretching her arms into the air and groaning when she heard the satisfying click as her back popped.

"Do I have time to take a shower?" Barbara asked Bruce as he grabbed a new pair of boxers and started to slip them on as he walked to the bathroom. She smiled to herself as she watched his flaccid cock swinging with the steps.

"Sure, just don't dilly dally," He said, splashing some water on his face from the sink. She waved her hand dismissively as she cranked on the hot water. She turned around to say something, but instead was caught in a kiss, her lips touching his firmly. He pulled away after only a minute. "I'll be downstairs. And I'll get you some coffee."

"Thank you," She whispered, smiling up at him. Bruce smiled sweetly down at her before leaving the room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and yanking them on before going downstairs. It smelled like coffee and eggs and his stomach growled loudly in response. Selina was already at the island, poking at her eggs and hashbrowns, an empty cup of coffee beside her plate. She was already dressed in her Catwoman outfit, the cowl and whip sitting beside her on the counter. Bruce dragged out the chair beside her and sat down heavily, smiling at Alfred as he slid a plate over complete with sunny side up eggs, a heaping pile of hash browns, two pieces of bacon and followed by his favorite mug filled with black coffee.

"Morning, sir," Alfred said in his thick British accent.

"Morning, Alfred," He said. "Selina."

She grinned at him bitterly. "Bruce."

In a low voice, he said, "Don't be snarky. You chose to walk in, knowing what you'd see." She _humph_ed loudly and he sighed, taking a big bite of eggs. The stress and anxiety caused by the high running tension in the house was slowly fading to a numbness and complete disinterest. He didn't have time to worry about these things, worry about whose feelings he was hurting. He was just as much Batman as Bruce Wayne, maybe more, and Batman had bigger priorities. Minutes later, his phone loudly rang and he grabbed it, checking the caller ID before answering. "Lucius," He greeted. "Please have good news." He stood, pushing his empty plate back and nodding at Alfred. He walked a few feet away, scratching his neck as Lucius spoke.

"Mr. Wayne, I've sent the vaccine to Gordon. It's being shipped to all of the Gotham city hospitals as we speak. We have this covered. Worry about Crane."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Fox. I'll let you know what happens."

"Oh, and Mr. Wayne? Good luck." They hung up simultaneously and Bruce sighed, looking at Alfred. "Get over to Gotham General SE as soon as you can. You need to get the vaccination for Scarecrow's virus." Alfred nodded, pursing his lips.

"I'll head over there as soon as I'm done here, Master Wayne." Bruce nodded at him and then grabbed the third mug on the counter, filled it with coffee and headed back up the stairs. Barbara had just stepped out of the shower when he got upstairs, two mugs in hand. Bruce set down hers and leaned against the doorframe, his eyes roaming up and down the skin not hidden by the towel. She smiled at him and the corner of his lips twitched up.

She took a sip of coffee and cocked her hip against the counter, balancing there. "What's the plan, Bats?" She asked.

Bruce's brow furrowed and he scratched his head. "I don't know yet. I was hoping maybe you guys had some ideas."

"Well, we know where Crane is," Babs said and shrugged one shoulder up.

"Unless he's moved already, which seems to me he's been on the move _a lot,_" Bruce muttered.

She nodded and pursed her lips. "We'll go there first. Look for clues. Something to lead us to him. What about once we find him?" Barbara jumped up onto the counter, her legs swinging as she sipped on her coffee, cringing when the hot liquid hit her tongue right.

"Figure out what his plan is," Bruce said, phrasing it like a question. Barbara smiled quirkily.

"No wonder they call you the World's Greatest Detective."

He rolled his eyes. "That's Batman, not Bruce."

"They're both the same to me."

He smiled at her in response and then walked over, kissing her gently on the mouth. She tasted like coffee and sleep and it was a warm, cozy taste. "Even if we don't find Crane… At least we got the vaccine out there. I care more about saving lives than throwing the Scarecrow in Arkham for another few months until he escapes again."

"But it would still be great if we could catch him, too."

He nodded. "True," Bruce sighed. He swallowed heavily and tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear, watching the way the droplets of water clung stubbornly to the red strands. Her petite hands slid up his chest and fisted in his shirt, pulling him towards her and she kissed him softly, one leg sliding up his back leg. He grinned against her mouth. "Babs…" He tutted with a smile. "Trying to seduce me when we have so many other things to do…" She smiled in response and it was a beautiful feeling.

"I'm not _trying, _I _am._"

He laughed. "Good point." He kissed her again, but then sighed and said, "But alas. We have priorities." Barbara pouted but nodded.

"I'll meet you in the Cave in twenty minutes," She said, kissing his neck.

"**And you thought telling her the plan would be **_**smart**_**?" **The smooth but frighteningly calm voice hissed and Crane swallowed.

"There was no other way to get her to cooperate. Selina Kyle's biggest motivator is saving her own skin."

"And she's also _friends _with the Bat." Ra's walked towards him, glaring at him. Crane, master of fear, was scared of almost nothing… Except for Ra's Al Ghul. That was a whole different story. "What if she runs and tells him? What was your plan after that?"

Jonathan gritted his teeth. "She _won't._ She isn't stupid." It was quiet for a moment and then Jonathan shifted on his feet, licking his pale lips in nervousness. Finally, he opened his mouth and spoke again. "And according to some new information, I'm not sure that the Cat and the Bat are as close _friends _as you may think." He crossed his arms over his sweatered chest, raising an eyebrow at Ra's, dangling the bait.

He raised his own eyebrow. "Elaborate."

Crane smiled slightly and pulled a rickety chair towards him, sitting down and throwing one ankle over the other knee. "My toxin has sometimes proved to work as a bit of a… Truth serum. People's biggest fears are often hidden, deep within them, not actual phobias, but emotions… Feeling. Memories. I gassed Ms. Kyle while she was in my… Company."

"Get on with it, Crane," Ra's said impatiently.

"I'm almost positive that our dear friend Batman is having an affair with his closest friend's girlfriend."

Ra's narrowed his eyes and said, "You mean… Batgirl?" Crane nodded once. Ra's laughed loudly and the smaller man jumped slightly at the sound. "Well! This should be interesting. Maybe we can use this domestic issue to our advantage, Doctor."

Crane's pale lips spread into a wide smile. "What did you have in mind?"

**Happy Friday the 13th, my darling perverts! (And early Valentine's Day... though, who cares about that?) It's been about five days since the last update, and I've been anxiously awaiting to add this new chapter, so hopefully you liked it just as much as I did. In come Ra's, which is adding in some excitement, and please feel free to imagine him as any form of Ra's, though in my head he is Liam Neeson. (Liam is a God, literally, he played Zeus...) But tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, yeah? Very interested to hear how your deliciously dirty minds are working as the plot thickens. Amongst other things, hopefully... In other news: I WILL be updating TMGW as soon as I can. That being said, Tension is my priority, which I'm sure you understand, and as soon as I get chapter 3 typed up for that, it will be posted! :) Don't give up faith! Now, for my favorite segment of the day, responding to my lovely reviewers:**

**Mrs. Wayne: Crane always is scheming, isn't he? It's terribly attractive. I'm super thrilled about the last part of this chapter and the little bit of info I revealed in the conversation between Scarecrow and Ra's Al Ghul. I loved them working together in Batman Begins, and in spite of the fact that he supposedly died (which I don't agree with. Ever heard of the Lazarus Pit, Nolan?). I'm so glad to know I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat, dariing. ;) **

**Batsonbats: I suppose we will just have to see, won't we? ;) And I'm very sorry about the wait for this chapter, but you know how busy life can be! I'm going to aim for around three days for the next update, if it takes longer, I sincerely apologize from the deepest corners of my soul! **

**FancyFancy: I had the same problem! Only it was a little bit different. Whenever I tried to go to my account, as in log in or log out, or anything like that, it came up with the error page. It made me terribly aggravated, but it finally started working again, so I guess we should be glad about that! **

**rogue: Oh, pish posh, you have not been a bad fan at all! I completely understand, and even if you don't review, I know you're supporting me... Though reviews are totally awesome, and I love them... Hopefully all the errors are cleared up on FF because that was terribly inconvenient. I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one, though, I was kind of worried that you guys were going to think I abandoned you! **

**rocket: I noticed that! I looked for news about it and saw nothing. At least it was a temporary thing, but hopefully it won't start up again. Hopefully this FF sex doesn't look bad! And I hope you liked the smut in this chapter too!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! That made me so happy, especially the first part. I laughed, and also blushed. ;) Maybe this will be a repeat chapter of 19! Your support means soooo much to me, I can't even express how happy your comment made me feel. :) **

**chokesfan: And happy holidays to you too! 3 Thank you so much! I hope this chapter was a good valentines present! **


	22. Chapter 22

**chapter 22**

"It looks completely dead," Barbara said quietly. The building where Selina had met Crane was on the outskirts of Gotham, a small ghost town that wasn't used any longer. Jonathan Crane had taken up residence in one of the smaller buildings — about the size of a one room apartment. They were watching from across the street, peeking through ratty window shades. The stakeout had already been going on for about an hour with no luck. Bruce was pacing anxiously a few feet behind her. Selina hadn't met up with them yet, though she'd been planning to. Her plan was to meet up with an old ally of hers — Pamela Isley — per her request. And she still hadn't shown.

"If Ivy did something, I swear to God…" Bruce muttered, not processing Barbara's comment. The redhead gave him a look over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She knew that Bruce and Selina were no longer sleeping together and that the romantic tension was coming to a halt, but Bruce would always would a special place in his heart and mind for Catwoman. Barbara was having trouble dealing with that.

Babs licked her lips uncomfortably, not knowing how to comfort him in this situation. _I'm sorry for your loss? At least she died planet-friendly? Green is the new cat? _She held back a snort, imagining Poison Ivy strangling Selina with her vines and then tossing her in a recycling bin. Or better yet, maybe she just fed her to the plants…

The door opened loudly and they both jumped, looking towards Selina who was breathing hard and flashing them a smile. "Sorry I'm late, Bats. What'd I miss?"

"Where have you been?" Bruce growled, his Batman voice coming out even in the privacy of the small room. She flinched back but recovered quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… Miss me?" She asked, blinking her long lashes. Barbara held back a gag and settled for ignoring them, looking back out the window and staring a hole through Crane's hideout.

"I was worried," Bruce clarified, flashing a look at Barbara in his peripheral. "What did Ivy want?"

"That's between us girls," She said and turned to walk towards Batgirl. "Seen the old hay bale?" She asked sarcastically and kneeled down on the gross shag carpet, looking down at the street in front of them. Her face was void of emotion for a few good moments and then there was a flicker of unease. "Has that car been there since you all arrived?" Selina asked, pointing. Barbara narrowed her eyes and looked down.

"Which one?"

"The black one, the Crown Victoria."

"That's not a Crown Victoria," Barbara said.

"Yes, it is! Just answer the question."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "It's been there all morning. Why? What's so special about it?"

Selina's tongue flicked out across her lip and she frowned. "It wasn't there when I came by to get the vaccine. Someone's here. Or has been, at least." Both of the Bat's brows lowered in suspicion.

"It's been completely still this whole time… Who do you think it is?"

"Crane?" Bruce said. "It could just be his men's car."

Selina shook her head. "The van is his, the white one parked down the block. I would know, I was thrown into it." She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do we do?" Both of the girls looked at Bruce and he blinked, not having an answer. Gnawing at the inside of his cheek, he approached the window, pushing the blinds down to peer out.

With a sigh, he said, "We need to get Crane alone. Even if it means waiting all night for that car to move."

Selina pursed her lips. "Maybe we don't need to."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "What'd you have in mind, kitty?"

She smiled. "You need to get in there, and I need to keep my distance from Crane. But… He trusts me…" Barbara watched as the gears turned in Selina's eyes and slowly her blue eyes widened as she understood.

"That's crazy," Batman finally said quietly.

Slowly, Batgirl and Catwoman shared a smile. "But… I think it might work…"

**The Cat slinked her way towards the building, **though her movements weren't as graceful as usual. Less feline, slightly more intense and less… Carnal. She knew she couldn't face Crane head on. He knew her, knew her face, but his men didn't. Not like this. They wouldn't know if something was off. They wouldn't know it was Barbara Gordon in Catwoman's clothes. She stealthily made her way to the side door and her gloved fist knocked three short times. Barbara was sweating, her heart racing, doubting this would work. She didn't have her cowl on, which meant she couldn't contact Bruce if need be. She was all alone.

It took five minutes for the door to open and she was sure it was because they were checking out who was outside. The goon that answered the door was big and burly, bald and had a tattoo of a crow on the side of his head. How fitting. "Cat," He greeted, pushing his jacket back from his hip, alerting her of the presence of his gun. Barbara smiled tightly and cleared her throat, trying to mimic Selina's purring voice.

"Useless thug," She said, her voice low and seductive and she felt ridiculous talking that way. She fluttered her eyelashes and gracefully stepped in, licking her lips uncomfortably as the door closed. She'd have to move fast. As soon as it closed and the thug moved beside her, she was behind him with an iron grip on his neck. He grunted quietly but couldn't get the air to do anything more. As he fell unconscious in her grip, she grunted under his weight. Humans were very heavy when limp. With shifty eyes, she dragged him behind the wall and then took his gun, disassembling it quickly and hiding the parts in various places of the room. Then she ventured in further. The next two thugs were easy. She wrapped Selina's whip around the next guy's neck before jerking a knee up between his legs and then choking him as soon as he fell to his knees. Wash, rinse and repeat.

Finally, she heard Crane speak. "Ms. Kyle, did you come to see me or not?" She swallowed heavily and made her footsteps obvious that they were closing in, avoiding using her voice. The henchmen wouldn't be able to tell the difference. The Scarecrow would. She prepared a Batarang in one hand and then turned the corner into the small, makeshift office.

It was empty. Suddenly there was an arm around her neck, pushing into her trachea and she tried to gasp on reflex. "What are you doing here, kitten?" Crane's voice growled, distorted by the mask. She felt the burlap rubbing against her skin and shuddered, memories of their last encounter taking over her thoughts. She grunted loudly and then he jerked her around, about to say something but he stopped, staring at her with those bright blue eyes, his hands still wrapped around her throat. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" There was the sound of footsteps and Barbara tried to turn around. Who was it? Who was coming? "Come to foil our plans, hm?"

"What does she want?" A cold chill shot down Babs' spine. Ra's. He was here. In Gotham. Jonathan jerked her back around, pressing her into his body and showing Ra's who she was.

"Looks like _Batgirl _decided to take a spin in her boyfriend's lover's shoes." Then he chuckled. "This could be fun."

"No… Don't hurt her," Ra's said, circling them with narrowed eyes. Barbara watched him with wide eyes, heart pounding. "Like I said… We could use this to our advantage. Get the camera. Gas her." Crane — no, Scarecrow, most definitely Scarecrow — laughed again wickedly, a laugh she'd only heard once or twice… When the real Scarecrow came out. Her head was getting light from being choked and on reflex, she gasped loudly as he released her, as she toppled to the ground onto her knees. At the same time he released a cloud of white mist and she gagged, choking on it, the fear hallucinogen working it's way into her system. Terror contracted in her chest and she screamed loudly, visions of gore and guts and anguish overpowering her senses. Crane's laughter sung her to sleep.

**It seemed to stretch on for an eternity. **Horrors that Barbara hadn't thought possible of even the darkest human imagination tortured her. She was certain that she would never escape this hell. Still, there was a tiny fragment of her mind that said _it was worse last time. _For some reason, she wasn't sure if that was true. While that was vivid and crippling and _real, _this was as though she were sucked straight into her worst nightmares. Some of them contained Bruce.

Not all of them.

But some.

She shuddered wildly, her voice coming out hoarse and ragged from her sore throat as she screamed for what seemed the hundredth time in that second. Would Bruce find her? Did him and Selina even know what happened? Of course not, how would they? Her skin ached and crawled and she felt as though thousands of tiny insects were burrowing under her skin, her esophagus felt like it was filled with foreign things, knives poking through her eye sockets and wiggling their ways into her brain. Dick lying dead on the concrete, his skin raked red from his nails as the fear compound liquified his brain from the inside out. Bruce, not caring enough to find her, not wanting her, walking away with Selina, hissing _you can have her. _Alfred — kind, sweet Alfred — being beaten over and over for crimes that he didn't commit. Her father… Her father finding out the truth. And hating her for it.

She sobbed loudly, clawing at the ground and she was vaguely aware her skin was grating on the concrete beneath her cheek. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the things she was imagining, though, although the sane corner of her psyche told her to stop, that she was hurting herself unintentionally, maybe even getting the wound infected because who knew what was on the ground here… Something registered faintly in her shrieking ears. Voices? Someone was talking? No, not just talking, it was a conversation. Two voices, talking back and forth. Who? Crane and Ra's?

Terror filled her again. Two of the worst people on earth that she could think of. Other than the Joker, they were the two people she knew who had no reservations for taking a life. The reasons were different, but the action was the same. It disgusted her. Even the Joker would hesitate before killing Batman, or even Harley Quinn, but Crane? He had no one. It was him and his split personality, and he would never ever part with the Scarecrow. And Ra's? The only family he even had was his daughter, Talia, and Barbara remembered clearly when he'd threatened to slaughter her, just to get to Bruce.

Talia…

Barbara cringed at the thought.

Her and Bruce had been on and off lovers for years. Why was she thinking of this now? Wasn't she supposed to be hallucinating terrifying things? When the image of Bruce and Talia kissing, making love, exchanging sweet nothings appeared in her head… She understood. She was hallucinating terrifying things. Only… In a way she never would have assumed before. Barbara hardly registered that she was crying, her head in too many places at once to comprehend anything fully.

Bruce… God, she missed him.

She… Loved him.

Another sob racked her body. Bruce. Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, where are you? She so desperately wanted to crawl into his arms, have him rock her on his lap, stroke back her hair and kiss her until she finally returned to reality. But no. Instead she was here, on this cold cement, wearing Selina Kyle's clothes, writhing in imagined pain as her foes watched from across the room. She couldn't even bring herself to look around to pinpoint their location.

"— _still _talking about him?"

"It appears so."

A scoff.

Barbara froze, tears still spilling down her cheeks. Was she speaking out loud? Did she say Bruce's name? Panic set in again and she began to shake.

"Whatever. It's time. It's at full power now. In the next couple minutes she should _really _begin to freak out." It wasn't even affecting her fully yet? Oh, no, no, no… Someone grabbed her by the chin and jerked her head up and her vision swam. When she saw Crane, she screamed and tried to scoot away, not wanting to look at the image of his disgusting, evil looking mask. "Smile real pretty, Bat," He said in his distorted Scarecrow voice and she sobbed loudly, her vision rapidly swirling around until it finally locked on the shiny hunk of metal in his hands. She blinked the tears away until she could focus in on it.

A camcorder. And the light was blinking red.

**Good evening, my darlings! I'm super thrilled about how close this story is getting to the end. The climax is about to happen... Pun intended, of course. (In Riddler's voice.) On the other hand, Too Much Good Whiskey is just beginning! Who's excited, hm? **

**batbatbat: THANK YOU. That means so much to me! I love having people backing me up with my writing. :)**

**Mrs. Wayne: I had to give them a little break... But as you can tell by this last chapter: things aren't going perfectly though. Nothing ever goes perfectly in Gotham! Stay tuned, girl, shit's about to get real...**

**deadpool: I hope your valentine's was lovely, Wade Wilson! Sadly, I was not tied up this year, I spent the night eating valentine's candy and watching shitty TV. But hey, there's always next year. ;) **

**Guest (1): Hmmmm... I like the sound of that. Very unique! I'll definitely have to try and come up with something to try it out. If I write anything worth posting, I'll make sure to mention it!**

**BatsonBats: Hell no, the spark won't go away! ;) What would we do without it? In fact... It might only get stronger... *wiggles eyebrows mischeviously* And no, I don't think Alfred knows yet... But then again, Dick may have told him... I haven't written it yet, so I don't know! I suppose we'll find out! **

**WonderBabe: And I love you! I'm so happy that you're still enticed by the story! Can't wait to hear from you again, just like always. 3**


End file.
